


There Was One

by LacePrince



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Asian mythology, Fairy!Rei, Fantasy, Harpy!Nagisa, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), WaterSpirit!Haruka, human!makoto, im so fucking lame, jealous Haru, more tags added later, one sided Sourin - Freeform, one sided rinharu, rin is a whiny baby, slaying monsters and all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 60,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePrince/pseuds/LacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was ruined in a flash of red. The once pinkened and lively blossoms of the trees that stretched endlessly, were now splatter with red- and quickly browning and drying all at once, just like he was. The life in Rin's eyes was starting to drain, fluctuating from rage, and sadness, and a complete look of hopelessness as he stared down at the now limp body- Rin's fists stained in the color red. <br/>Haru could hear the loud cry of a familiar voice- a sobbing, calling the name of the limp man on the ground. But, to Haruka- it was a blur. Every noise was blurred and distorted and Haru's mind was on fire. Rin looked somewhat triumphant, but yet- angry. Angry with Haru, angry with the world, angry with the dead figure on the ground.<br/>The limp figure's wings were splayed out, twitching as his muscles shivered, his blood pooling into his hair. Haru couldnt find a word, he couldnt collapse to his knees and mourn him. <br/>Haru saw a flicker of green eyes under Makoto's eyelids- the color fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction P.1

**Author's Note:**

> ugh im lame
> 
> Ok well I worked on this thing for about a month. Fourty five pages of exhaustion and writers block.  
> I would like to let everyone know- the samezukas don't come in until chapter four. So if you're here for RinHaru it's not here yet. It will be though. Eventually. I would also like to say it's one-sided RinHaru, same with SouRin. Ai and Rin also will have an odd relationship, where Rin somewhat abuses him- but in the end everything works out I swear  
> SO this first chapter here is kind of like a super prologue, as it takes place five years before they meet Nagisa and Rei- and then the actual storyline kicks in two years after they meet Nagisa and Rei. So super prologue. The first three chapters are basically a prologue (So Makoto and Haru for this first chapter, then they meet Nagisa, and then in chap 3 its Rei). Then samezuka kicks in and rin screws everything up but we love him anyways  
> you'll probably be confused about the summary box until later chapters. Just forget it exists. 
> 
> blah, so heres my dumb fantasy AU

****  
  


_/INTRODUCTION/_

****  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


WaterSpirits were considered the most aggressive beings in all of the three worlds. Their behavior was much like a mermaid’s, selfish and sinister- drowning whoever crossed their territory. Unlike the merfolk habit of dragging drunken male sailors to their demise, or living in the middle of the ocean, WaterSpirits chose ponds near villages, killing anyone who dared wandered upon their territory. It did not matter if this being was a child, or an elderly. Much innocence was destroyed by the wrathful beings that took up small ponds. WaterSpirits were angry, snarling beasts that used their human bodies to allure wandering travelers to their watery demise. WaterSpirits were considered rare, powerful, a force to recon with. They were expensive on the market, their beautiful bodies worth hundreds. If only WaterSpirits were solid beings. They were an ever growing and ever decreasing body of water- their human forms only a simple disguise- but, it was their own.

Humans were something else on the other hand. After the plague devastated them and ravished their land, ending most of their kind, a single village full of them remained. A few travelers had sent over the world- humans were known for their ability to keep a calm mind. They had the capability to have millions of different personalities- they’re diversity was a good one. None of their abilities outstanding- humans were quite weak and though they were smart, they no longer could out smart simple creatures like elves. The only outstanding feature was their insane social depth. It’s possibly the only reason why some survived the plague. Though, the humans were particularly strong. Most other kinds did not bug them, though- and so the humans left the rest of the world alone. All other kin would pass by peacefully, the occasional beast stopping by to mindlessly wreck the land- all except the WaterSpirits. The small little pond of living water, only a few miles away from the human’s village. Human’s were a main source of pleasure- their flesh was unnecessary but tasty.

The number of human travelers had increased. The WaterSpirit fatalities were increasing.

This was bad for the evolution line. The water kin was increasing- their numbers steadily raging on and on, while humans were disappearing without a trace- most likely becoming victim to the murky depths of the water, and the Water Spirit's claws.

Haruka considered finishing off the boy.

He was only about as old as Haru was, clearly dehydrated. The boy had probably wandered off from the village, gotten lost, and headed towards a pond as his only chance of survival. Haruka could tell that didn’t work. Wouldn't've worked even if the boy had made it, he would’ve been killed in moments. The boy’s legs must’ve given out before he made it though. Shaking, twitching, trembling- his face in the dirt. Exhaustion and fatigue must’ve taken over the young human’s weak body.

Haruka had never seen a human before. A real human, that is. Haruka could tell it was only a child, he could see he was probably the same age. Choppy brunette hair, chubby limbs. The human boy was covered in dirt, his limp figure twitching and shaking against the hard dirt that surrounded the pond that flittered with life and energy- though, not very good energy. Haru couldn’t help but feel a sense of pity, the human was so young, so small. He had been so close to water, even now Haruka would watch the way the human’s small arms would weakly reach out on occasion. Haru reminded himself the human couldn’t hurt him, seeing something new was always a bit scary, but Haru was a WaterSpirit- he shouldn’t have to worry. The boy was basically dead, anyhow. It was a perfect opportunity for a first kill- Haru realised, sliding out from the perimeter of the pond.

Sliding smoothly against the ground, Haru resumed his human form- a young, skinny boy with neat, dark raven hair and watery blue eyes. Sharp, black nails protruding from the bedding of his fingers- aiding him in crawling against the ground, and digging and latching onto human flesh. It was his main difference from a human body- that and his slitted pupils, pointed ears, and odd blue markings that ran down his cheeks and painted his arms. Haru’s body ran like water against the ground, smoothly twisting and turning across the ground, unnatural for a normal humans movements- but he made it look like it was something everyone could do, gliding against the damp dirt and occasional blade of grass. It was silly, really. Young Haruka was stalking his first kill with such care and precision, though, the boy was basically dead. Though Haru’s senses told him the boy would’ve moved if he could’ve, moved to the pond to get a drink to replenish himself, Haru couldn’t help the odd hesitation he felt.

 _Maybe_ \- Maybe Haruka just was doubting himself.

Haru shook off the feel, gliding against the moisture in the air, landing to kneel down next to the human boy. His hands pressed against the human’s small shoulders, his small claws pressing indents to the simple white shirt the boy wore.

Haruka realized it was more so his brain telling him to do this, not his instincts. His brain was screaming at him to ‘ _kill it already_ ’, destroy the human and drown him in the pond, drag him down and hold him under- watch him struggle. Do what the rest of his kind did. But ice seemingly filled Haru’s body, he was frozen by doubt, possibly fear. WaterSpirits shouldn’t feel fear for something as normal as killing a human, but Haruka did. In that moment. The boy twitched under Haru’s hands, and the WaterSpirit jerked backwards. _So alive_ \- the human was warm and alive, still fighting with all the energy his exhausted body had left. Something was stopping him. Something more than simple sympathy.

Cautiously, Haruka moved slowly back, curling his fingers around the human’s frail but yet sturdy shoulders, the simple muscle beaming with life and feeling, making Haruka want to break down in tears. Though his instincts were yelling at him to save the human, and his brain was telling him to kill it, Haru flipped the human onto his back- reeling back in shock.

The boy looked just like him.

Er, the boy looked just like him if Haru was in his human form. So alive- the boy’s chest was rising and sinking at an unnatural rate, his lips so dry they bled in between the cracked pink flesh, soft wheezy breaths leaving the human’s lips. Dull green eyes fluttered closed and shut, jaw slack, hands twitching heart pounding shivering shaking-

Haru was scared. _Horrified_. The boy looked so innocent, so scared for his own life, so alive. Haruka couldn’t kill him, killing him wasn’t a thought in Haruka’s mind any longer, it was the exact opposite. Save him- replenish him from the water Haru’s body was made off of. He must. The terror that filled the young WaterSpirit was one he didn’t like, and he knew the only solution was to save the small human boy.

Curiously, Haru started to touch. Feel. Try to find something he could negatively feed off of, to talk him out of turning against his brash nature and save the boy, but he couldn’t. His fingers brushed over the human boy’s round cheeks, over the cracked-fat curve of his lips, feeling the breath brush over his lips. Haru licked his own lips- they were the same as the boy’s. Not cracked or bleeding, but they both had pink, curved lips. The human was so young, just like Haru. They both had soft cheeks. The human wanted to live- he was fighting the urge to close his eyes. His chest desperately trying to suck breath in. It was certain, Haru had made up his mind at last, he must save the human. Eventually soft whimpers started to leave the other, broken sentences and words that the human could not properly form because of exhaustion and dehydration. The human probably knew what Haru was, and was clearly scared. Haru knew he’d be scared if he was in the human’s position.

Haru held up his own hand- the peachy, flesh color fading away and transitioning to a shining, fluidic shape, the water now forming from Haruka’s fingertips starting to drip. The boy was starting to struggle more, a cracked snippet of the human’s voice bubbling out. Haruka used his solid hand to touch the boy’s cheek- a soft gesture in which Haru did not dare to let the sharp edges of his claws scrape against his soft cheek- fearing he would break the boy.

Haru licked his top lip, pressing his liquified fingertips to the human’s mouth. Haru’s lips tried to form a word, but all that came out was a soft hissing sound. “S-Shhh,” Haru lulled, turning his solid hand to let the smooth curves of his claws brush against the human’s cheek. “Shhhh.” With the semi-awkward coaxing, Haruka started to notice how the boys lips slowly opened. “Shhh.” Another hush. The water started to dribble down the creases in the boy’s lips. Haru realized he was different. Haru knew he was different. He shouldn’t be helping the human, but he was. And it felt okay, because otherwise, Haru would be horrified. He didn’t want to see a boy struggling for his life. Especially not this one. This one was odd. Familiar. “Shh.” A soft noise left the human, but it wasn’t a scared sound. It sounded more like a peaceful moan, dulled by the liquid Haru was busy creating and forming to aid the human. Haruka was just a child, it was difficult for him to create water besides from his own body, especially while trying to hold his human form at the same time, but he knew he’d get the hang of it as he aged. Right now he was focused on healing the chocolate-haired boy.

The boy began to fill with more life, his breathing becoming regular, his eyes becoming less foggy. What water could do to a human was a beautiful thing, but yet, deadly. Haru reminded himself the human could easily be drowned by the same thing that was saving him.

Haru realized the boy would have been dead if he hadn’t saved him when he did.

The human picked his head up slightly, just leaning himself against Haru’s abdomend, his lips moving around the finger in which dripped and streamed with water. His lips became soft, his eyes started to open more. And the more the boy became healthy, the more he leaned up against Haru. Haruka surprisingly wasn’t startled- it felt alright. Even when the boy’s now lifeful forest green eyes glanced over to him, locking with Haruka’s own eyes with some sort of silent understanding, Haru didn’t feel scared. He felt okay, he felt more than okay.

“You’re okay,” Haruka mumbled, surprised with himself for saying something of that sort. But it felt right. The boy seemed to respond to it positively, but, Haruka didn’t exactly know what human emotions were. He guessed they were similar to his own.

Haruka heard a noise. It sounded human, like some sort of calm snort (nothing that a werekin or minotaur would make, anyhow, they didn’t live around here.), but, it certainly wasn’t the boy. Haru’s head jerked back over his skinny shoulder- and he spotted the small group of humans. They were bigger, bigger than the boy and much bigger than Haruka. They were older, taller, stronger. They didn’t have the soft features that the brunette boy he cradled had, Haru knew they weren’t good news. They were probably looking for the boy, actually. Searching for their kin- daring to get close to the water spirit's pond.

The young human in Haru’s arms choked out some word, parting from the fresh water Haruka was forming from his body.

Though Haruka’s hand was dripping, the water splashing down onto the boy’s shirt- Haru stared. The humans weren’t what he expected them to be. One female, one male. The female looked sad, but not. Tears stroked down her vision, and her chocolate hair and forest eyes matched the human boy’s, but some kind of smile was pulling at her lips. The man on the other hand was big, and scary, his teal eyes near burning in rage. A sharp, pointed rod held in one white knuckle- and Haruka knew that rod was meant for him. He was returning Haru’s stare- looking right into the young WaterSpirits eyes.

Though Haruka was scared, he felt something burning in his own chest. He didn’t want to give up the little brunette boy, the boy trusted him, the boy was just like Haruka was and he didn’t want to let him go. Haru decided that this human boy was his. _His human. Not theirs._ Haruka leaned closed the human, narrowing his eyes at the two adult humans, his lips upturning in a scowl to show off his pointed canine teeth- protect the boy that was now his.

But, once the human female moved, all courage within Haruka fled, and Haru let go of the boy. Falling backwards with a small yelp, Haruka’s body quickly lost it’s shape- his human form losing all of it’s volume and shape in moments, quickly liquidizing into water, Haru made his escape. Like a single, small stream, Haru fled back into the little pond, with the rest of his kin.

His human was gone.

Haru let the real, non-living water surround him. No shame resided in him for saving the human, surprisingly, all the shame that Haruka felt was for letting the human go. His human. His human with the chocolate hair and forest eyes. Haru never even knew his name...

But- Haruka knew he’d see his human again. He had to. For now he could get stronger- strong and big, so the next time his human came back, he’d be big enough to protect him. He would come back for sure. Or, Haru would come to him.

Haru’s pond was only a few miles away from the human village, After all.

****  
  


_//[Thirteen Years To The Future]//_

It seemed the only hope in the world for Makoto was his ultimate doom.

That- and the machete he was using to cut grain for money a hour ago. When everything was still peaceful. When his family wasn’t dead and the hissing, spitting creature in front of him wasn't claiming Makoto as it’s property. But Makoto was not one for killing. Nor was he in the the right mindset- he couldn’t even stand. The cold memories of blood smeared across his kitchen floor weakening his legs- the fate of little Ren and Ran calling out and depending on their big brother to save his brought the two-hundred-pound man to his knees.

Makoto knew he couldn’t get out of this one. Even if he escaped- he would be alone. The only human left besides the few who had left to explore the world. His family, dead. He couldn’t live with himself- he had nothing else to live for. He wanted it all to go away as he simply collapsed to his knees- exhausted from all the sprinting and screaming and crying. He was far beyond numb- and he knew it wasn’t natural. He felt no shock for the water spirit trying to protect him and ward off it’s own kin- probably wanting to eat Makoto itself. Makoto probably was a great catch- he was big, loaded with muscle and a little extra fat- just enough so it gave off a softer look to his body, he was probably extra tasty looking to them. He truthfully didn’t care. He wanted those damned things to kill him, so he wouldn’t live with the guilt of his family’s death. He didn’t want to be alone. Makoto had never left the village before- besides for the one time when he was young, wandered away from village territory.

Makoto was eighteen now and all he remembered was the fact that he left his village- not much else.

The pain in his chest had dulled- nothing mattered. Nothing except he was alone, surrounded by savages that he doubted had a soul. On his knees the wet dirt soaked through his pants, his home looming behind him- taunting him, how close he had been to saving them. That beast that guarded him- keeping him trapped between his home and the kin that would bring his demise. They just invaded. Out of no where. Makoto had been working in the fields- like every other day, and he heard screaming- the rest was blurry. The frantic run back, trying to help the dead, the blood stains on his kitchen floor, the body of his father in the bedroom.

The water spirit in front of him was not even half his size. Black, short hair, that fell on it’s face in three parts, jewels and bands covering the thing’s arms, sickly pale skin and blue eyes that seemed much too bright in comparison to the rest of its body. They almost seemed beautiful- like someone had captured the ocean hid it away inside it’s eyes- but, Makoto was too scared to call the thing beautiful. Spindly legs- jaw unhinged, eyes slit, blacked claws no bigger than a simple dog’s. But still, Makoto knew what those things were capable of. Their fury and lack of empathy so clear to Makoto. It had been, ever since he was born he knew of the dangers of their wrath.

It sounded like a big, angry cat. It’s black hairs that ran down the nape of it’s neck looking almost like tiny spines they stood so straight. It’s body seemed to drip with each hiss and growl, it almost looked wax like- but Makoto knew it wasn’t.  He had learned about them in school. Not much, though, nobody had gotten close enough to a waterspirit and survived. Makoto assumed he would be with the rest of the fallen spoken about in textbooks.

“This one is mine!” The waterspirit would shriek- the two others that slithered around Makoto and the black-haired waterspirit snarling in anger. With the little thoughts that passed Makoto’s mind- he realized this one had more markings under it’s eyes. The two other’s should’ve easily overpowered it- but yet, they didn’t even try. They were looking for a falter in the black-haired one’s focus, they didn’t even try to fight it. This one must have some overbearing power over them. Like a leader. It did have many more jewelry covering it’s milky skin. Did waterspirits have enough brain capacity to even make a government?  “Mine!” With that, one of the other waterspirits tried to lunge, but the black-haired one easily used it’s whole body to slam the other back with another cat-like hiss. “Leave! He is mine!” It’s eyes would frantically dash around- searching for more of it’s kin, keeping an eye out.

“Human lover!” One of the other waterspirits grunted.

“Traitor!” The other hissed.

“I have no care for the humans,” The blacknet growled- it’s shoulders rocking as it seemed to prepare itself to fight, “But this one is mine!”

Makoto wanted to cry- but he couldn't. Tears refused to come out- and his tight throat did not allow a single noise. He just stared- his whole body shivering in slight fear, but mostly from the emptiness that he felt.  He didn’t want to die- but, his family was dead, he couldn’t live alone. He couldn’t survive by himself. Anyways, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice to live.

“Back-,” The waterspirit growled- his lips lifting to show a row of jagged teeth, “Go.” It moved forward- narrowing it’s eyes. The other two moved back as well- slight fear flashing through their eyes, but they both soon narrowed. “Kill.” The blacknet rumbled- it’s voice suddenly smoothening out in a final thought.

As the black-haired one let out a shriek and lunged- Makoto watched with as much fear as his confused body would muster as a third came from nowhere- latching it’s arm around the black-haired ones torso and sending it sideways. They both went tumbling to the ground, hissing and crying out in almost a human like way. Makoto thought that this was it- his protection gone, he simply braced himself for the cold fingers and sharp teeth of the WaterSpirits that never came.

Makoto blinked his eyes open- watching as the three were desperately trying to take down the raven-haired one. Rageful and near foaming at the mouth- it’s slit pupils got even skinnier as if it were focusing, it’s body pinned on the ground by one, while it’s claws dug into another’s face, refusing to let go as the one shrieked in pain.

Makoto watched as suddenly- the raven-haired ones arm deteriorated- much how like Makoto had learned in his text books as a child, the skin losing its peachy color, as it was no longer skin at all. At the deltoid- the raven’s arm shifted slowly into ribbons of beautiful blues and whites, its arm disappearing to create the mass of water, the morning sun reflecting through it to cast shadows through to the dirt. It was as if Makoto forgot he was about to be killed, and that the rest of his family was dead, that this WaterSpirit was fighting for it’s own life- it was simply so mesmerizing to the simple human- it was like a work of art.

As the strings and shades of water connected- it suddenly slammed fourth, releasing all of the tension it had created in one, loud and power gush of smooth water- mauling the other WaterSpirit that held it to the ground, knocking it back with such force that it flew a good five feet.

The first chance it got- the raven-haired leaped to all fours- the water it had created simply retreating back to the shoulder to create the arm that had previously been there to near perfection.

 _Stunning_ , Makoto thought, _Like a miracle._

“Get back!” The raven reviled, it’s voice rasped and loud- it’s original smoothness gone and replaced by the purest of rage, “He is dead! The same will come to you!” He gestured towards the unmoving WaterSpirit- the one who had been knocked back by the blast of water that the raven-haired one had released. Makoto- even through his numb confusion and little knowledge on medical things, knew that discharge of water could be intense and hard enough to stop a heart.

The other two looked doubtful- but they hissed and narrowed their eyes, just like how they had before.

The raven haired stole a glance at Makoto, it’s blue eyes dashing over the large male as it’s intensity dropped for a mere moment- looking at Makoto as if he were a helpless kitten. “Go,” It mouthed, flickering it’s eyes to the woods, before looking back at Makoto with a much more serious expression. Wait... What? This thing couldn’t be- really, actually trying to protect him. Right?

“Go!” It bellowed in a low voice, well- as low as that smooth, beautiful voice could go- before lunging at one of them, sinking his sharp bridgework into one of their necks as they both flipped to the ground in a heated struggle- the second coming into aid, prying the raven off of it’s acquaintances back so it could leave a deep slash on his face that caused him to cry out in pain.

Makoto still couldn’t run. He tried to stand, but his legs simply buckled underneath his weight. Makoto felt so heavy- he just wanted to give into his own size and collapse into the dirt. Tired, so tired... Now, Makoto only felt it was right- his normal stubborn, caring nature showing through- as he wanted to try and go , run far away, just for the creature who had told him to do so. Makoto could sadly not explain his predicament to him, as he was busy with snarling and yelling out, fighting and strangling and biting for all he was worth- nor did Makoto expect him to understand. WaterSpirits were single-minded creatures, if this one was just a little more caring than the others- he certainly only had room for one person. Makoto was somewhat greatful that person was him.

Than came the question of what Makoto would do when he was safe. He wouldn’t last long outside the village- though he was very strong and well built, he was nothing compared to other species. Nor, did he know how to hunt. The least he had was a small sandwich in his bag that he had brought for lunch whilst he was working, but, that would last him a good six hours before he got hungry again. Even if Makoto found a village- he had no money. He’d be homeless. He couldn’t do anything.

Unless, of course- he brought the odd protection he had found with him. Or, the protection that had found him. Hell, Makoto wasn’t even sure if this WaterSpirit even wanted to protect him at all.

Just as Makoto thought that- though, he watched as the second WaterSpirit that had challenged the raven-haired one was flung out of view by another shot of water. It looked less like a stream of water and more like a speeding arrowhead- but, Makoto didn’t have time to marvel over the beauty of it the second time, as the last standing WaterSpirit yanked Makoto’s protection backwards by his jet-black hair, before sinking its teeth into his neck. The raven had already taken some damage- his face covered in a long scratch that went from his temple to his round jawline- in which was already bright red from blood, along with a dark brown bruise over his left eye. But, the challenger had taken much more damage- proving the raven’s strength over it.

They both growled and tossed each other about it the dirt- but this time, the other WaterSpirit refused to let go. It’s jaw seemingly locked in place on the ravens neck- angered growls turning into gurgling on his own blood. Run! Makoto was screaming in his mind- wanting to run, needing to run, the fear settling in now as Makoto realised his protection was losing the fight, it’s hands no longer clawing but more so patting weakly, it’s face growing even more pale as it’s eyes started flickering closed.

Seemingly with the last of it’s energy, streams of red dripping down its neck- he turned to look at Makoto. Green eyes transfixed on the creature, it now seemed smaller- innocent, it’s pupils no longer slits and round- his face all eyes, a soft, beautiful blue that Makoto wasn’t able to focus on until now. Clear like the surface of a calm water, but below beaming with life and depth, dark blue airbrushings making for a shade Makoto thought to look like someone spent years painting his eyes to perfection . The line of his jaw was barely present- soft and thin as it ran into a dip where it stopped at his slightly pointed ears. His pale skin near milky white in an odd contrast to his hair- beautiful. Near perfection was this man. Though his body language was still- calming now to a dull fight out of acceptance of his doom, his pupils paced nervously in his eyes. Scared. He was scared. Those eyes were like a gateway to his brain- and Makoto near threw up, the dread coming off of the scared, suffocating creature made Makoto feel like he was dying too. Once more the raven’s slightly pink lips formed to silently mouth the word ‘go’.

Something in Makoto’s brain broke.

He was no longer numb- no longer scared of the weird creatures in front of him, all he knew was that this was someone with feelings and some sort of meaning- other than to eat human flesh, the caring nature that Makoto had feuling him as his knuckles turned white around the machete he had been holding loosely. It was a small, little thing meant solely for cutting grain, but it would have to do. Makoto was big, strong- he could certainly take on one of these things, right?

Maybe Makoto had the upper hand, though, as the thing was more so focused on trying to crush the raven’s throat than on him, anymore. Swinging the small blade over his head- Makoto more so depended on his pure strength than the blade itself. Makoto refused to let the fear and guilt settle in as he struck the savage on top of the raven as hard as he could base of the neck- the thing letting out a pained hiss, it’s skin splitting from the pressure of the sharp blade.

The WaterSpirit fell silent quickly.

It was almost clean.  It’s head dropped- its body flopping uselessly to the side, blood not even starting to pool. Makoto knew it was only a matter of time before the other WaterSpirits smelt it and came for them, he needed to hurry. His rage was turning quickly into senseful thinking, as Makoto really didn’t get very angry often and he already had known the anger would not stick around for long. As Makoto looked down- towards the blue-eyed man whom had saved him, he was quickly trying to get to his feet. Upon putting pressure on his slender elbows, it hissed in gurgled pain before simply plopping into the dirt. He was hurting himself. Makoto kneeled down, his voice quick and rushed as he knew he needed to get out. He needed to treat the injured WaterSpirit who had saved his life- but first he had to get them out of here. “Easy, Easy,” Makoto soothed- watching the creature struggle to get up, “Calm down.”

Almost like an obedient dog, he went still. The only movements being the expanding of his chest as he desperately tried to breath. WaterSprits were known for their beauty- thin and smooth like elves, but instead of the sharp pointed features of an elf- they had the soft faces and bodies of merkin. This one was honestly cute- his face all eyes while his nose was round and Makoto noted it as ‘boop-able.’ He looked like some sort of god- though struggling for air and most likely dying, he just looked so perfect sprawled out on his back. So calm, so still- the muscles on his shirtless body contracting with each heavy breath.

“It’s okay-” Makoto cooed, distracting himself from his own emotional pain with comforting the small man. Gently, he worked his hands underneath his small frame, hoisting him up into his arms with as much care as he could. The waterspirit was certainly heavier than Makoto thought he would be- dense, packed with muscle. “It’s okay.” Makoto repeated- glancing back at his home one, final time before starting to run.

The other WaterSpirits would soon come- sticking around would not be good for them. The one Makoto cradled in his arms, though, needed tending to- in which Makoto had no clue how to provide. He could try, at least. He was good at comforting but, health? Health was not his strong point.

Makoto had no idea where he was going. The woods were thick and dense- though, their were a few trails left by travelers. He could follow the trails. And if he nurtured this WaterSpirit back to life- and if it had an intention on sticking around, it could certainly provide the both of them with food. The WaterSpirit simply went limp into his arms, its head lolling to the side as Makoto lifted him. “No- ah, don’t-” Makoto choked, watching as the new angle simply complicated the injured creatures breathing anymore. Carefully, Makoto moved the WaterSpirits head- keeping his fingers clear of any chance of turning into food for the incisors of the WaterSpirit to slice, allowing the creature to lean against his chest. He let out a shattered breath- it’s eyes fluttering shut, relaxing completely in his arms- Makoto decided now was the time to run.

Makoto was a muscular young man- his hard work in the fields that provided his now dead family with money had made him toned- and carrying heavy loads of different wheats and grain upon his back really gave his legs and back quite a workout- so, it was fairly easy to support the small male. Despite it- Makoto was becoming uncomfortably wet- heated drops of sweat quickly damping his hair as his grip accidently tightened on the small man in his arms, a reaction of stress and tension of probably being chased- and the man let out a soft whimper. Makoto didn’t have time to apologize- hearing a loud, almost cat-like hiss from behind him, one that made him near leap up faster and bolt, his calm breaths now turning spluttered and quick. The woods. He had to get there fast- Makoto doubted he could run faster than a WaterSpirit, but, he had to try.

Don’t look back, Makoto reminded himself; he knew if he looked back his good fear that made him run would turn into bad fear and his legs would go weak again- and Makoto could not have that. He needed to make it to the woods, dashing around a few houses- he cleared the small human village that had been raided by WaterSpirits, and began taking long strides across the green fields that circled the village- the woods just out of reach.

Makoto realized he was running straight into a bush, and, really had no time to go around. He clutched the small raven close to his chest- probably making the bruised WaterSpirit revel in pain, but Makoto couldn’t risk dropping the small creature as he extended his legs and jumped over the bush- his vision no longer a clear field, and instead replaced by trees and roots. Makoto knew he could easily jump over the bush, his legs were long and his toned, large calves and thighs held enough muscle to launch him high enough, but the impact was hard on his feet, all two-hundred-pounds of him crashing and depending on the bottoms of his feet. Makoto couldn’t help but yelp and stumble, before starting to dash once again.

The human village was surrounded by a small, level field before it broke off into thick woods. The fields were easy to clear, Makoto was fast and his legs easily carried him over the green grass- but, now that the large male had entered the woods, Makoto knew it was only his fate that he’d fall eventually. He was clunky and big, though fast Makoto knew he’d bump into a tree, or he’d trip over a stone or a root. The forest was thick and Makoto had never been in it- he’d never been outside of the village, and honestly he was scared. Fuck it- he was terrified. The near black trees curled upwards, shrouding and hiding the sky from vision, as if the forest wanted to trap Makoto in it’s clutches. The ground lined with dead, fallen trees and rock formations. He was trying to focus on running, getting himself and the small raven-haired creature to safety,   but- Makoto loved to ration. Though now wasn’t the time, his brain was trying to make connections and trying to feel more things out of pure habit. He tried to push it aside and just focus on running, running until he was safe- hell, running until he was extra safe- but his brain dashed in many different places all at once. He didn’t want to risk anything for the beautiful creature in his arms. The raven haired boy didn’t look like he was at peace- but, he looked much too tired to feel anything else. Makoto liked it that way, he liked that the WaterSpirit kept still in his arms, making things a little easier for Makoto- his stress was already overriding his brain, anyways.

He kept going, kept going even though he hadn't’ heard or seen any other signs of life in a good three minutes. The only sound was his own panic, the shuffling of fallen, dead leaves underneath his feet, and his own brain still in hyperdrive. It didn’t matter that Makoto was probably safe at this point- that the other WaterSpirits weren't after him- but his own stress and doubt carried him further, stumbling over the occasional rock or stick, but quickly regaining his footing. He had big feet, so it was easy to trip, and yet easy to catch himself.

Makoto’s breathing became pained with time- the woods surrounding becoming thicker and darker with each long stride of Makoto’s powerful legs, he became more and more lost, but the only thing that was able to cool down his inflamed brain was a large rock that snagged his foot- causing the large male to tumble.

Makoto’s reflexes were painfully slow, the only thing he was able to do before slamming into the dirt was move the WaterSpirit out from under him. He didn’t want to crush the small creature with his weight, and knowing the WaterSpirit was safe from being crushed by his large weight was nice- but, it didn’t dull the pain anymore. His dry, exhausted chest hit the ground first, a small rock digging into the sensitive skin just above one of his nipples- and though his thin shirt lulled it somewhat, it still made Makoto cry out in pain. Though, Makoto’s own surprised cry was nothing compared to the pained shrieks the WaterSpirit made- the already injured creature starting to writhe as much as his exhausted body would let him.  

Makoto was to his feet in seconds- erm, knees, as his boot-covered toes digged into the dirt, finally realizing how drained he was from all that running, and crying, and death. Makoto tried enveloping himself in the creature, trying to feed off of the energy of something other than his family. He didnt’ want to think about terrified screams. Makoto found his happiness from other people, and now that he had a new subject, he was going to focus on him for all he was worth.

The WaterSpirit arched and rolled, crying out in pain from the fall. In a surprisingly human like way, actually- none of the hissing and screeching Makoto had fell witness to before hand. His mouth upturned in a twisted frown as he let choked cries pass his tight throat, baring his teeth slightly as he literally curled in his own pain. He was just hurting himself more- and Makoto immediately crawled over to him, wrapping his arms tight around the wreathing creature, bringing him to a still as Makoto plopped down to sit. He needed to give his hamstrings a break from all that running- his muscles felt although they were reduced to noodles.

“Hey, easy-” Makoto hushed, watching as the creature bared it’s teeth in pain, it’s back arching. “I’m sorry I tripped, and I’m sorry I threw you- I just didn’t want to fall on top of you.” Makoto didn’t know WaterSpirits understood any human languages- but, they clearly did, as the WaterSpirit had been speaking moments ago. But, Makoto wasn’t sure if he could hear him- the creature was still tense in pain, his beautiful eyes reduced to slits as his eyes squinted in pain. Heated breaths left his throat- Makoto feeling the damp breaths on his chest as he cradled the creature.

The blood dripping down the raven’s neck was worrying- and the only thing Makoto could think to do was take a towel that’s original purpose was to help him absorb sweat while working in the hot fields- it was tucked away in a small bag, and also held Makoto’s lunch. Maybe he could feed the creature that, too... “Hey, here, this’ll help stop the blood-” Makoto said, more to himself, trying to secure the towel around the wounded area. He let out a small yelp at the contact, his body growing tight. The little creature was beautiful as Makoto had noticed before, it’s writhing figure was worrying Makoto. He genuinely cared for the thing, as now it seemed helpless and hurt- something more held in those pretty blue eyes of his. The raven returned Makoto’s gaze with as much, or even more life than Makoto had in his own. A littled pained, and a little scared- but beautiful, thoughtful eyes as well. All Makoto could think was to smile down at him as he winced at the pain of the towel, but was quickly starting to relax once more.  

His eyelids uncurled slowly- and Makoto watched as the small man began taking slow, even breaths- obviously the creature was trying to get his breathing back to normal, but, it was a start. “There you go,” Makoto encouraged softly, “That’s it. Keep breathing, just like that.” Makoto watched as the raven’s blue eyes flickered as he spoke, his closed lips opening with a small wet pop- as if the man was witnessing the miracle of fire for the first time. He.. He liked it when Makoto spoke? Makoto felt oddly touched, idly swiping the bruise over the man’s eye with a rough thumb pad. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re pretty tough, hm?” Makoto said softly, watching as the creature reluctantly nodded. “For a small little thing- you really stood your ground.” Makoto let out a small sigh, swallowing his excitement down over the WaterSpirit who looked up at him with those big, blue eyes. How could such an innocent thing be so threatening?

“Thank you, for saving my life.” Makoto said, nodding respectfully as if it were a slight bow, and the WaterSpirit gaped again. Though, Makoto was fine with dying before- and he didn’t even want to think about his poor, poor family, Makoto was somewhat grateful. Maybe now he could find another village and seek shelter there- the WaterSpirit could catch him game that Makoto could sell off and get a home somewhere. Hopefully the little creature was intending to stay around... He wasn’t the first human to leave the shelter of the human village- no, there were many travelers who left on their will, traveling across the land. Makoto was sure he could do that- now that he had a friendly WaterSpirit.

Makoto flinched as the WaterSpirit in his arms reached out a clawed hand- gentle and slow. Though, Makoto was sure it was from weakness and exhaustion. Makoto couldn’t help but flinch as he felt the smooth pads of the boy’s fingertips graze his cheek- the tips of his claws making Makoto’s skin tickle. The touch only lasted a couple of seconds, but it managed to pick Makoto’s heart rate up. Not entirely out of fear- having a beautiful creature gaping at him, looking him dead in the eye was kind of- well, arousing, in a way. Makoto was not a virgin, though at sometimes- he acted like one. There used to be this traveling elf- one named Kisumi who stopped by the human village- and let’s just say that Makoto found the elf pretty damn attractive. But, Kisumi was long gone- probably on the other side of the earth by now.

A tinge of confusion struck Makoto as the WaterSpirit spoke.

“Old.”

Makoto raised his eyebrow, though the creature’s voice was beautiful, it’s choice of words wasn’t the most expecting thing...

“Old as me.”

Makoto nodded somewhat in agreement- yes, he looked to be as old as the WaterSpirit. Nineteen, twenty at most. What an odd thing to say, though. Maybe WaterSpirits were simple minded creatures, at least this one was nice. “Yeah, I’m as old as you.” Makoto mumbled in confused agreement.

“Big, too.” The WaterSpirit’s skinny fingers trailed down Makoto’s chest, briefly feeling the muscle before his hand dropped to his side once more.

“Yeah, I’m pretty big.” Makoto chuckled somewhat while listening to the tired-out boy’s voice. Makoto glanced down at the blue markings striping up and down the man’s arms- as well as the small swirls of blue under his eyes. The other’s had similar markings- but, not exactly the same. “But it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m more scared of you, actually.”

“Don’t be scared,” The WaterSpirit huffed, his eyes looking somewhere else as if in disappointment. “You’re my human- I have no intention to harm my human. Quite the opposite.” There he went with the ‘my human’ stuff again... _Weird._ Makoto badly wanted to question it, but the poor boy looked exhausted... Makoto should let him sleep. Though that meant Makoto was alone in the woods-alone for the other WaterSpirits’ to bite and gnaw at his bones if they found him, and alone to the memories and thoughts of his parents demise. Though, Makoto did feel a little relieved that the WaterSpirit most likely had intentions on staying around.

“You can rest, if you’d like.” Makoto mumbled quietly, wanting to stroke that seemingly soft black hair. Through the trees, small splotches of light shown down from the branches- displaying that the WaterSpirit’s hair had a tint of blue. ...Cool.

“Thirsty-” The WaterSpirit mumbled, and for a moment, Makoto thought that meant that the WaterSpirit was thirsty. Did they even get thirsty? They could turn into water at will... “My human is thirsty?” Makoto’s lips broke into somewhat of a smile- until, Makoto watched as the WaterSpirit held up it’s hand again, it’s hand entirely clear. Like- a hand literally made from water. The cold liquid dripped onto Makoto’s shirt, making him jump. “Drink.” The WaterSpirit near demanded, causing a nervous giggle to bubble from Makoto’s throat.

“I uh, really don’t think-”

“Drink.” The WaterSpirit said again- narrowing it’s eyes. Makoto decided it was best to not anger the little creature and keep him innocent, cute and happy. So, reluctantly, Makoto opened his mouth and soon he felt cold droplets of water sting his lips. It felt more like someone was pouring a steady stream of water into his mouth- and, it didn’t taste funny either. Like cold, clean water, and it was pretty damn refreshing. It felt weird to swallow, but he did anyways. Drinking did involve swallowing after all.

A soft memory flashed through Makoto’s mind. Face down in the dirt- suddenly, blue eyes staring into his own- a mysterious strain of water dripping into his lips as the strange boy above him whispered things that comforted Makoto- but, couldn’t remember exactly what.

It simply made Makoto confused, and he pulled away from the stream of water. “Thank you-” Makoto let out with a small gasp of air, “It was very refreshing.”

The WaterSpirit started to vibrate sorta- and it made Makoto jump. He had felt something similar when he held the stray cats that had once pranced around the human village- was the WaterSpirit purring? _Oh yeesh.. That’s kinda creepy_... But, like a cat- Makoto couldn’t help himself any longer, touching a finger to the raven’s hair, feeling as the little creature pushed into his hand, encouraging the action.

Makoto couldn’t beileve what he was doing- but he was petting the beautiful thing’s hair. It felt kind of right, in a way, and though the purring was really weird, the WaterSpirit was happy. And that was good. Eventually his eyes flickered closed- his body going still as his breathing regulated, though still a bit pained from the injury. Makoto knew he had fallen asleep- and honestly, he was terrified.

The Waterspirit had not just left him alone with forest predators- but with his own thoughts.

Before Makoto knew it, his eyes were burning, hot tears running down his cheeks like acid- feeling like it was scarring the soft tissue of his cheeks more so than just simply gliding over them. The ugly noises that the back of his throat produced were near impossible to choke back, and so- he gave up. Gurgled crys and sobs, muffled by his closed lips while he breathed harshly out his nose. Everyone he had known and loved- gone. Dead. Everything he had worked for, his brave dad and wise mother, his two beautiful siblings- dead. Ripped away from the world they deserved to experience more of. And Makoto hadn’t even been there to protect them, or at least try to.

Makoto held the WaterSpirits sleeping body close, trying to remind himself he wasn’t alone entirely. But, it did not work- as he was not his family. Makoto knew he could never forgive himself for not being there- not being the big, strong brother Ren and Ran thought he was.

 _Weak._ Makoto reminded himself that he was just weak.

/***/

Haruka had woken up on his own. Drowsily patting the hard chest besides him to make sure that- yes- his human was still here. Instead of the chest Haruka was expecting, instead, it was a thigh, but nonetheless still belonged to his human. The forest floor was one that was familiar- as Haru had lived in the forest for many years- he had planned this day. Went out to train, searched for a village he could bring his human to after they escaped- it was going to perfect. Though, Haru did feel a little useless, he almost died back there. He thought he was the most powerful out of his pond, all of his jewel bands that covered his arms and the blue markings that ran across his body told him so. But, apparently Haru wasn’t as strong as he first perceived. None of that mattered anymore, anyways, he had his human at long last.

He had gotten big, old. It was weird, his human had completely shattered Haruka’s expectations of the little boy he once knew- but, he was still his human nonetheless. Same green eyes, same brown hair, same gentle- droopy look to his eyes. It had to be him.

Haru opened his eyes, blinking them open as his hand moved from the human’s thigh to the towel the human had tied around his neck. _Yes, the injury_ \- that should keep Haru weak for a while... But, now that he felt well rested, the WaterSpirit had much more energy.

It was clear that his human had fallen asleep- as Haru was pressed against his thigh, not his chest, and the human was laying down on his back, head propped up against a nearby rock. Haru took a moment to wipe his mental state clean- replacing the old imagery of the little chubby boy with the new, big, muscular man. Stumbling to his hands and knees, Haru crawled up to his humans face, his own chest now pressing against the much larger one- and just stared for a moment. He had a nicely angled jaw line that someone hid his adams apple from view- or at least, with the angle his neck was bent at. The same, slightly long  light chocolate colored bangs that fell in his eyes just to neatly tuck behind his ears. His nose certainly wasn’t button-like anylonger, it was longer now- but still ended in a round curve. Handsome, Haruka remembered thinking- yes, his human had some great genes. His lips were still even kinda fat- just like they had been when Haru saw him all those years ago. Though, something troubled Haruka- his cheeks looked redder than they had when Haru first reunited with him. Haru was pretty simple minded and didn't understand a lot of things the humans did- but he could tell the human had been crying. Over what? Was he scared? Scared of him? He was peacefully asleep now, but- Haruka still worried.

Haru brought his head down- his skinny fingers curling around the boy’s- no, man’s collar bone, only letting the smooth curves of his claws even dare scrape his beautiful skin, and began cleaning off the tearstains on his face. His human tasted salty, and kinda gross, but- Haru didn’t mind. Though Haruka had never had a mate, or a child, he had seen other WaterSpirits in his old tribe do this before to each other, to clean each other off. Licking was something to show submission, or, simply just cleaning. Haru never really could tell the difference- but, Haru felt a little bit of both, so it really didn’t matter.

Haru heard a groggy moan bubble from his humans throat, a clear sign the man was waking up, but, Haru didn’t stop. Maybe his human would take this as another sign of Haru not being any harm? Humans licked each other, right? That was the only thing Haru could except, if they didn’t lick each other- what else would they do to bathe or show submission?

“Hey- Hey,” Haruka’s human grumbled lazily, his voice thick with the clutches of sleep still hugging him tight. With one more sweep of Haruka’s tongue, he felt his human jump, causing the same reaction from Haru as he sat up- straddling the man’s abdomen. “Were you licking me?” The human exclaimed, picking up the front half of his body, one hand going straight to the cheek Haruka had been merely cleaning. Ah, those pretty green eyes- they reminded Haru of the forest, the leaves of the great and gentle oak tree in the spring. His voice had smoothened as well, though, he still had a cute childish whine breaking through..

“Cleaning,” Haruka corrected, watching as the human stuck his tongue out, one of his eyebrows raising in.. Disgust? _So maybe licking wasn’t a human thing to do?_ “Showing my submission.” Haruka added quietly as he settled to sit comfortably on his human’s tummy. His weight didn’t seem to bother the human, so why not?

“Well, it’s kinda gross-” His human coughed, sniffling in a weak manner as he wiped his nose. “We- I mean, humans, humans don’t do that. We don’t really show, uh, submission, either.”

“Oh,” Haru mumbled with a nod, before letting his head drop to the side in slight confusion, “Than what do you do?”

He watched as the human’s adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, glancing to the trees above before back down at Haruka- and Haruka waited patiently for a answer. “I guess we just, use water to clean ourselves. Ever heard of  shower?” Haru shook his head, “How about, a umm... A bath?” Haru shook his head again, and the human let out a snort of what seemed to be amusement. “Than you’ve got a lot to learn, little guy.”

“Little?” Haru asked again- “I’m not little.” Though Haru was a decent size to the WaterSpirits he used to surround himself in- but, now that he thought about it, Haru was pretty small compared to his human. Not necessarily height wise, Haru was probably up to the man’s shoulders- but his human was so big and blocky, it appeared he could snap Haru in half if he wanted too. Of course, that wasn’t true, though Haru was slender he had muscles packed into his little body. He wasn’t exactly the softest person ever. “My duty is to protect you and I cannot do so if I am little.”

“Ah, okay,” His human smiled wearily- his smile gentle and big, but with a pull of sadness that worried the WaterSpirit immensely. Haru glanced up at the small cracks in the trees leaves- the brightness in the sky telling Haruka it was probably early afternoon. They had probably slept for a good hour or two... Once it got dark, Haru knew wolves and different animals would be afoot, and he didn’t want to deal with those pests, nor did he know if he would be able to find the village by daylight. They should probably begin walking if they were to reach the city in time.

“My human, we better get moving,” Haruka mumbled, allowing himself to be picked up by the air. The shock on the human’s face was priceless, Haruka thought as the air simply pushed him upwards. Floating was an easy thing to do- as long as there was water particles in the air, Haru could float. It was an odd thing, but, all WaterSpirits could do this.

“You can fly?” The human exclaimed, sitting up as Haru’s weight had left him.

“Float. I can float.” Haru corrected him, he still couldn’t beileve the human didn’t know that WaterSpirits could do that. Then again, the human probably hadn’t been around very many. “Flying is for the winged creatures.” That was basic knowledge.

“But, how?”

“Water particles in the air allow me to.”

“Well that’s not the clearest answer ever, but, cool I guess,” The human let out a nervous, breathy laugh, but he just sat there. Weird... Haru squinted his eyes in confusion, the human returning the glance with nearly the same amount of confusion. “What?” The human questioned, as if he had completely ignored Haruka’s previous statement. Haru grunted,  letting his feet kick, just so he could hit the ground and regain standing again. His injuries made him feel a little woozy, but, Haruka was a WaterSpirit, he could take a little sickness.

“We are going to the nearby town,” Haru repeated with a bit more of an annoyed tone, this human was really clueless. “We should be there by sunrise if you decide to get up.” His human just blinked his green eyes in slight confusion, wa he unsure? Scared, maybe? Haru grunted in annoyance, “Get up.”

With a small stumble, the human rolled to his side, pressing it’s hands to a nearby tree to aid in it’s shaky attempts to get up. He took a step, stumbled, before regaining his footing and shaking off. He was pretty tall, Haru felt so small now that the human was right in front of him- he was taller looking, and muscular, and Hau felt more like a tiny ant than a brave, proud WaterSpirit. His human’s shoulders were big and wide, chest hard and yet his body was oddly lean. Out of simple instinct, Haru reached forward and took the man’s fingers- once again swiping his tongue over his knuckles, totally ignoring the request from earlier of ‘no licking’, just to show his amenability and submission to the other, larger man. Though this human was his- and Haru was going to protect him, he was willing to listen and be underneath this human at all times. Anyways, any sign of dominance may scare the already wary human...  “H-Hey! I told you not to do that!” His human exclaimed nervously, his big hands wriggling out from Haruka’s grip.

“I’m simply showing you my submission- it’s not gross.”

“Do you know how many germs are on my hands, though? I haven’t washed them since yesterday night!”

“Whats a germ?” Haru cocked his head to the side, and the human let out what sounded like a defeated huff, his head hanging in time with the exhale.

“Nevermind.” The man whined, shaking his head.  Haru’s feet picked up off the ground, walking through the crowded, cramped forest floor was to much of a hassle in Haru’s opinion, and why have to tough it out while he could just glide over it? “Where are we going?” The human asked as Haruka started to take the lead, hearing the crunching sounds of his humans boots following closely behind him. Though Haruka could go very fast- he decided not to, as his human couldn't catch up, and the whole reason he was here was because he was supposed to protect his human.

“To the next village, I had already told you this.” Haruka mumbled- not only listening for the sounds of his human’s footsteps, but for any signs of danger. His eyes also looking for the small path- he knew he was going the right way, as thankfully Makoto had led him north. Further in the woods, there was a little path that would lead them to the new village- this village mostly housed elves and creatures of that sort, since elves were the closest kin to humans, they tended to be nearby to each other. Though, elves were much, much more plentiful than humans. Haruka glanced back, watching as his human stepped over a large log- one that Haruka had simply floated over. “Hurry along, we don’t want to be stuck in the dark, my human.”

An awkward moment of silence was shared between the both of them- all except the crunching of leaves and sticks from under the human’s boots. “I have a name, you know.” The human spoke up innocently and quietly, making Haruka glance back at him. Ah yes, humans had names too. He knew that, but, Haruka had really just accepted ‘his human’ as a proper term. Though, knowing his human’s name would be of great use, and, more respect to show that Haruka was indeed submissive to him- a way other than licking.

Haru glanced back at his human, still moving forward though, as multitasking while floating was an easy thing to do. The human took that s proper permission, apparently, because he spoke in moments. “I’m Makoto. Tachibana Makoto.”

Sincerity, Haruka thought, That name means sincerity and honesty. Perfect.

It was a fitting name, in all honesty. The man looked like a Makoto, a gentle- soft sounding name with somewhat of an innocence to it. Haruka nodded. “Makoto. It fits.” Haru watched as the human smiled somewhat, his eyes shyly fluttering to the ground as his cheeks flushed the palest shade of pink. “I’m Haruka. You may call me Haru, if you wish.”

“Haruka- that’s a beautiful name.”

Haru bit his lip, an alien sense of warmth flooding his stomach. Beautiful..? What an odd word to describe a WaterSpirit. There was always Savage, idiotic, and rageful. But beautiful was not part of the list. Haru certainly liked beautiful a lot more though. He let out a small hum, and the two continued in silence. Haruka continued his smooth gliding- making a gentle turn around one, certain tree- and he checked behind him to make sure his hum- er, Makoto, was still following him. Having a name to that face was nice- instead of simply Haru’s human, he was Haru’s Makoto. Which was a lot more unique sounding.

It started to look like they would be getting to the village before nightfall, which, was great. The night would not only be dark, but cold- as Haru normally spent his nights submerged in the warm depths of his pond. But, now that he was out on land, wearing nothing but a some kind of pants made out of a mysterious, but soft and kinda puffy material. But, it did little to keep Haruka warm once it got cold.

Eventually Makoto stopped to grab some food from the little bag he had brought with him, but after that he simply walk and ate. Thankfully, maybe he finally felt Haruka’s urgency enough now.

“How are you doing, up there?” Makoto called out after a long period of silence- and so, Haruka looked back, slowing down a little so he was near side by side with Makoto. Since he was extended in the air, he felt a little taller than Makoto- now Makoto was to his shoulders. Then again, Haru was a good foot off the ground.

“I’m okay.” Haru replied simply, and Makoto nodded.

“Yeah, me too.” The green-eyed male smiled again, Haruka liked seeing him smile, “So, do you think we’re almost there?”

“Another five miles, maybe.” Haruka replied with, the young WaterSpirit was getting hungry himself. Hunting was for later, though. There was no time at the moment. Soon enough the two of them would be safe, in the little village Haruka was sure was only a short distance away. Finally, Haruka had his human back. His Makoto.

/**/

Makoto near grabbed the WaterSpirit as the creature near bolted into the small village.

Makoto was more than happy he had found it, well, that they had found it- Makoto somehow survived. But, his new ally who also happened to be a very dangerous, deadly creature that society hated was just about to walk nonchalantly into a fucking village. “Hey, Hey! Wait!” Makoto cried- grabbing the floating creature by the thin band that wrapped around it’s neck, and surprisingly, the creature was very easy to knock off it’s feet. Though Makoto knew he had yanked much too hard on the injured man’s neck, depending on the strangled choke he let out- Makoto apologised quickly before dragging him back into the woods.

This village was small, and, certainly wasn’t a human village. Much more busy- more cobblestone than wood, and whoever had built the place was a skilled craftsman. An elf, most likley. Anyways, Makoto’s old village was the only human village left in all the three worlds, or, at least was. Now there was no human village. The human village was an odd place that was only inhabited by one higher-up kin, but, other villages usually housed different kinds of kin. The creatures that were ‘higher up’ were the ones with thick social knowledge- like elves, trolls- and yes, humans. WaterSpirits were somewhat in the middle, they had a human form and had somewhat of a social level, but- they were highly dangerous with posterboard emotions. They fell under the same category that merkin and harpys were in. Than, there was the lowest realm, for the dumbest, beast-like creatures, like dragons and chimeras. Though, the lowest were kind of hard to work with- as sometimes they were very intelligent, some could even speak. And than there was faries- who didn’t even belong to a category. They were more of a magical creature, with the like-ness of an elf, but stayed in secluded groups like humans. Since they were so small they were often captured and sold off- which was illegal, but still happened. Makoto’s studies in school on the ecosystem really messed with his head...

This village was surrounded by a cobblestone wall with a large opening as its entrance. A sign read something Makoto didn’t understand, a language that was unfamiliar to him- but, knew it meant something along the lines of ‘welcome to this village.’ He knew if his WaterSpirit friend had gone in there, everyone would scream and run away- and then bad things would ensue.

“What's wrong?” Asked the WaterSpirit  as Makoto dragged him back into the woods. Today had been eventful.. Especially with this guy. His name was Haruka- a beautiful name at that, and very suiting for the gorgeous creature. But, being woken up by Haruka licking his face, and then prompting to tell him that he was simply ‘showing his submission’ started the day on a weird note. But, at least Makoto was alive. And, he really did genuinely like the WaterSpirit, he was cute, and certainly friendly.  

“You... Uh,” Makoto didn’t know how to explain it, Haruka most likely wouldn't understand unless Makoto explained it thoroughly. “Well, I don’t think the villagers will take kindly to you being there. You are a WaterSpirit and all- they probably feel threatened.”

As expected- the WaterSpirit cocked it’s head. “I don’t mean any harm, though. Unless they hurt you.”

“Ah, but,” Makoto couldn’t help but grow a little flustered at the whole protection thing. Though a little confusing- it was sweet. “They don’t know that. If you hide, it will be easier.” Makoto asked quietly, Haruka nodding in slight agreement. Before, the WaterSpirit’s eyed in remembrance, glancing down at one of the jewels faceted to his arm by a band made of some material.

“Oh,” Haruka mumbled, with a small yank- he snapped the armband right off. “Here. We can buy things with this.” He suggested, holding the jewelry outwards for Makoto to take. “It’s made from the minerals at the bottom of the pond I used to live in. Should be valued highly here.”

Makoto didn’t understand how Haruka knew certain things, and was clueless about others- but Makoto was transfixed on the beautiful object. He took it into his palms, turning it over so he could simply stare at the purple, round jem. It reflected the sun nicely, and it actually looked soft to the touch- but in reality was rock hard. Makoto felt transfixed for a few moments as if the little stone had stolen his soul away.

Makoto had always had a thing for material items of value. Jems, jewels, gold- maybe it was his human greed, but he had always had an eye for the stuff, and had once gone to great lengths to get just a simple silver coin. Nothing fun was around the human village- the occasional shiny geode or silver coin, but this.. This was entirely knew. It was beautiful...

“Makoto-” Haruka’s voice was the only thing that snapped him out of his trance, and Makoto let out a small ‘huh?’ before his head snapped upwards to look at his WaterSpirit friend, who just gave him a confused glance.

“Sorry, it’s just- I have a thing for things like this. Jewels, that sort of thing.”

“That’s the only one you can have,” Haru said blankly, and Makoto felt somewhat crushed. But, wasn’t Haruka saying he was submissive to him? Jeez, this guy was confusing. “And I’m intending you buy food and a hotel to stay in for a while. This jewelry is very important to me.”

Makoto sighed, nodding in agreement as he slid the jem into his pocket. “I uh, so, we need to hide you.” Makoto mumbled, tapping his chin as he watched Haruka bite his lip, “You can completely turn into water, correct?”

Haru nodded, but, to prove his point, the WaterSpirit began to dissolve in front of him. It wasn’t slow and gradual either, his form turned clear- like a mound of Haru-shaped water, before simply sloshing to the ground. Makoto could of laughed, it was kinda funny... But, that was before the puddle of water started to move, coiling around Makoto’s legs like a serpent. Cold, and wet- causing Makoto to start shaking at the alien feeling. “Hey, c-cut that out-” Makoto stuttered out, stiffening his body out before suddenly the cold, wet feeling of water materialized, and soon Haruka had stepped off him and he was looking into a pair of blue eyes- and a body covered in skin. Ah, that’s a relief... Makoto sighed, feeling his face go slightly red. “How about you just, get into my water bottle?” Makoto suggested, taking out the simple water bottle that, like the sandwhich and towel, was packed away in his bag for work. These items had really come in handy... He poured out the remaining water, and Haruka glared at the bottle.

“Your.. Not going to drink me, right?” Haru asked, and Makoto just squinted his eyes. One, why the hell would Haruka think Makoto would drink him? And two, Haruka did let him drink from his water before.

“Of course not, but, didn’t you-?”

“I simply let you drink the extra water my body creates. The water that makes up my body is permanent and consistent, if you try to drink me you and I will both die.” Haruka simply explained as Makoto held out the now open bottle, his blue eyes dashing from the bottle, back to Makoto, “Don’t try and sell me either. Please.”

“I won’t,” Makoto sighed, shaking his head. He knew WaterSpirits were worth millions in black markets, but, Makoto thought the trade and selling of non-domesticated living creatures was wrong.

Haruka bowed his head respectfully, before liquidizing like he had before- but instead of circling around Makoto like some kind of snake- Makoto simply lowered the bottle to the dirt, and the large puddle slithered in. Makoto didn’t put the cap on it- he didn’t want to scare Haruka, nor did he want to accidently suffocate him (Makoto had no clue whether WaterSpirits needed oxygen to breath or what). Anyhow, Haruka was not water- well, he was, but living, moving water, so Makoto doubted he could spill out of the bottle.

And so, Makoto started his walk into the new village. Terrified- he had never seen any other creatures before besides humans, elves, and now WaterSpirits. Though it was mostly elves- Makoto was familiar with elves, as they were very close to humans (And not to mention Makoto had sex with one once. Ah, Kisumi was a handsome creature...), but the dwarves- small, burly men and even a few woman that were at most standing at Makoto’s chest- but, wide and thick, like moving walls were certainly a little unsettling for young Makoto. Nothing too bad, until Makoto started to walk a little bit deeper against the cobblestone streets, and spotted two minotaurs that almost made him faint. They were minding their own business, chatting as their hooves slapped against the stone and made a near comedic sound- but, Makoto was just a simple human, and horse-people were a whole new kind of weird.

First priority was food. Makoto tried to snap out of his odd trance of just flat out amazement and fear, and think about shopping. He should sell the stone first, so he wouldn’t have to spend it all in one place. But some groceries, get a hotel room somewhere, and then somehow find a job. The place was nothing like the human village, though it was getting dark out the place seemed bright, happy, and busy. Many shops were lined on each side of the cobblestone streets, selling different things, and Makoto set out his sights to find some kind of jem shop he could sell the stone to.

Time to put on your big boy boots, Makoto- Makoto thought to himself with a small, tiny smile, before marching on.

He felt somewhat alone as he searched, but, occasionally the bottle that Haruka hid in would vibrate- Haru reminding him that he was still there.

Makoto eventually found a shop- a small, tent-covered shop with two tables displaying rare merchandise- that in which Makoto had trouble taking his eyes off of. The so called monster claws and superstitious items had no effect on Makoto. What he wanted was the gems and jewels of blue and red, the gold coins that listed for high amounts of money, his human greed fueling the young man in a way he had never felt before.

The water bottle that held Haruka shaked angrily, probably out of impatience, and ended up snapping Makoto out of his ‘I want that’ trance.

“Um, excuse me?” A small, elf woman ran the counter. Brown, ashen hair ran down to her shoulders, but her pointed ears poked through the soft strands. Her eyes looked withered with age, but, the rest of her body looked young. Makoto really didn’t find elves that different, elves were very similar to humans, and Makoto had dated one before. Kisumi was such a charmer, and such an attractive man, Makoto wished he could’ve stayed around longer. Though, Makoto was familiar with elves, his shy, awkward nature stuck out. “Um, ah, do you.. You know.. Umm...” Makoto struggled for words. His long, confusing day affecting his train of thought.

“Ah look at that, a human,” The elf-shopkeeper said with a smile, totally disregarding Makoto’s troubles. “Don’t see much of your kin anymore. A handsome, healthy human like yourself are pretty rare.”

“Heh, uh, yeah,” Makoto looked down towards the table below his palms, his cheeks flushing slightly at the comment. The bottle shook angrily, and Makoto almost scolded Haruka- but, he knew talking to a waterbottle was a little odd. “Do you, uh, how do I say this... Buy things? Can I sell something to you?”

“Mh, depends,” The shopkeeper smirked a little, her skinny lips curling upwards like a cats. “What do you wish to sell me, boy?” Makoto shoved his hands in both his pants pockets, forgetting which one he had stored the stone in. He fished the smooth object from his pants, holding it out by the band in display.

“This?”

“Is that a WaterSpirit stone?” The elf gasped, near snatching it with her skinny fingers, in which caused Makoto to gasp and stumble back in surprise. He was tired, and awfully jumpy from todays events. The shopkeeper held it to the sun, watching the light shine through it, as Makoto caught the beauty in it too. “Incredible, it is, and a whole one...”

“Uh,” Makoto pried his green eyes away from the stone.

“How’d you get this?” The lady exclaimed- and Makoto swallowed. Shit. Shitshitshit. Makoto couldn’t just say; ‘Oh, the human race is gone and a WaterSpirit thought I was its property, so it protected me and gave me the stone to sell for money. It’s in my waterbottle as we speak!’ Makoto bit his lip, before saying the only thing he could possibly say.

“Um, I slay WaterSpirits. It’s a, uh, hobby. I guess.” Makoto could feel his cheeks heat up as he spoke, he was just about the worst liar ever, as something as simple as a white lie was making him shake and laugh nervously. He felt like something absolutely awful would unfold from the simple lie. Makoto knew he was far from perfect- his personality flawed incredibly as he was such a big guy with so many big fears, and he was so awkward and clumsy- but lying? Lying was not something Makoto did. The elf lady believed him, though, her smile brightening.

“You killed a WaterSpirit?” She exclaimed, and Makoto nodded like a obedient dog. Oh jeez...

“So, uh,” Makoto just wanted to sell the damn thing already, but, the shopkeeper beat him too it, so fast that Makoto let out a whimper as his hands retracted from the countertop.

“Seven thousand!” She exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table as Makoto’s eyes widened. The youthfulness returned briefly to her old eyes, and all Makoto could do was blink dumbly. Seven thousand... That’s.. That’s too much! Makoto just needed food and a hotel room, but, he should accept all that money.

“D-Dollars?” He stammered out.

“Dollars!” She yelled back excitedly, though Makoto had known the answer long ago- when she first said it. Seven thousand of what else? Coins? Like hell. But, Makoto’s job had never brought him very much, a measly four dollars an hour, but it was enough to get his family by for the time being. Seven thousand was way beyond Makoto’s mental state.

Makoto swallowed, glanced down at the bottle fastened to his belt, and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a good price, i’ll take it.”  

/**/

Haruka was busily stretching out his limbs, bottles were damned cramped- but he guessed he’d have to get used to it. Once Makoto told him that they were in the hotel room, and it was okay to come out, he almost immediately went to stretching and popping his pent limbs. He stretched out his back- much like a cat would, it popped satisfyingly as he finally let out a earnest sigh. He watched as Makoto plopped himself down on the new, strange bed, his poor human probably sore and aching. The bed let out a loud creak under Makoto’s heavy weight. No, he cant go to sleep yet! Haru was hungry!

Haruka huffed, slithering up to his human’s figure who just laid on the bed, stomach pressed flat against the hotel room’s cheap blankets. Haru’s own body slid up around the bed, moving nearly like a stream of water as his arms curled out from his chest to press against the edge of the cushion. Though while Haru was liquified- he could move very fluidly, but in his solid, human-like form, Haru could still move pretty much like a damn snake.

“Makoto. Hungry.” Haru grunted, hearing a whine bubble from the deepest depths of the human’s throat. A rather childish whine for such a big human...

“I know, I know...” He mumbled, turning his head to look somewhat up at Haruka. His green eyes shined- though, they looked glossy at the same time, shaded with the grey hues of exhaustion. Makoto was tired. Humans did get exhausted pretty easily... Haru was tired to, but, his hunger still ruled over his exhaustion. When Makoto didn’t move, Haru’s impatience started to show itself.

“Makotoo-” Haru almost sang, poking the boy’s cheek, watching as Makoto flinched and stuck out his tongue, He decided Makoto would not get up on his own, and Haru would have to take care of himself. “Where are the groceries we bought?”

“You can, uh, eat raw meat, right?” Makoto asked, his voice thick and slurred with exhaustion, his eyelids heavy. Haru nodded. He assumed so. “Fish sound good? You can’t eat me, so..”

“Fish?” Haru cocked his head. Fish... Those things that swam around? Like, water lizards? They had fins and all that stuff? Haru hadn’t seen one in ages, the WaterSpirit ponds were devoid of all life except the WaterSpirits themselves. “Like, the scaly things.”

“Yeah, the uh, scaly things. When you get rid of the scales they taste pretty good...” Makoto mumbled, gesturing towards the corner, where Makoto had probably plopped down the groceries before he went to the bed. Haruka nodded happily, he moved downwards, gliding and floating a few inches above the ground as his hands simply tucked into his chest,  the boy only landing once he was next to the bag.

The bag of groceries would last them at least a month. Right after Makoto had sold one of Haruka’s precious stones he had bought groceries, then got the hotel room. A decent hotel room- Makoto explained he wanted to save money, yet still, even though they had a good two months in this hotel room. That was plenty time for Makoto to get a job. Makoto was able-bodied, young and healthy, Haru was sure he could find something to do. Haru almost tore open the bag, sniffing and pawing at all the fruits and greens that didn’t smell particularly appetizing, before coming to three different kinds of meats. Two fish- and, another unknown red-colored slab of the stuff. Haru went with what he knew was safe, one of the bigger dead fish. The details not necessarily gruesome- he simply slid out the spine from the tail and snapped his jaw back to fit the thing in whole. It was a hard swallow, but, it satisfied the young man nonetheless. He licked his lips, deciding to leave the second one for Makoto- that his human would probably be hungry tomorrow.

Haruka simply put everything back that he had dug out, before maneuvering back towards his nearly still human.

Haruka peaked over the bed, feeling some odd source of warmth as he saw that Makoto was already peacefully asleep. His eyes closed, lips pursed slightly as exhales left them and lifted his muscular back with each breath. The covers were kicked around his feet, and Haru decided that, no, Makoto should not be sleeping in his boots.

To not disturb the sleeping boy, Haru was careful, working off Makoto’s boots wasn’t very challenging, and once Haruka did he set down the big, clunky boots down at the end of the bed.

He looked so peaceful. Haruka couldn’t help but smile- he would make sure Makoto stayed happy. Just like this.

Haru decided it was also much too cold for his precious human- hovering a little to easily push the blankets out from under Makoto’s feet, tucking him in, making sure the blankets were snug and tight around his shoulders. He let out another moan, turning his head with a small pout on his sleeping face. He could even whine whilst sleeping.. Wow. “Baby,” Haru teased quietly, touching his humans soft cheek briefly, before moving to the sole candle that kept the room lit. The good thing about being a WaterSpirit was that he couldn’t get burned, so, pinching fires put them out quite easily.

With the new darkness- Haru pawed his way through it, finding the bed as he patted Makoto’s form as well, awkwardly crawling over Makoto’s near mountain-like back.

It was an alien feeling. A bed. Completely new to him. The duvets and blankets hugged his body- providing a satisfying warm feeling that Haru had never really felt before. The warm radiance from the sleeping man next to him was also completely strange and new- a loving feeling that made his heart clench. Not with pain or fear, but an overwhelming instinct of emotion- something that made his lips curl upwards in an all too weird smile- but, it was good nonetheless. Joy and a sense of protection filled Haru’s very being with life. Not to mention, beds were a lot comfier than the pond floor.

Never had Haruka felt such an odd sense of compassion before. Well, the beings he surrounded himself in were heartless and cruel, much more inhumane than he was- but still. Makoto was special to him and Haru could tell.

Haru let out a small yawn, briefly checking the hotel door to make sure no one was here- that no one could even possibly hurt his human, before finally settling down. He pressed his chest to Makoto’s arm, his chin resting on his shoulder. Haru, finally decided it was safe, and let the exhaustion from the new day take over his slender body, his body growing limp.

/**/

After a brief ‘good morning’, making breakfast, and Haru desperately trying to ‘groom’ Makoto’s messy hair (With his tongue, and saliva, of course. Gross.) the two of them had headed down to the town circle to... Entertain themselves. If Makoto were to live here, he should get to know the place better. It certainly wasn’t like the human village- the human village was small, and shops really didn’t exist. Not in this way, at least. The streets were lined with the shops, covered in tents with people desperately trying to sell things that were probably homemade. The sun here shined all over the cobblestone, making the summer air seem hotter- and the need to take off clothes multiplied. Makoto was quickly taking off his ratty tank top. Makoto was no newby at nudity, in the human village there was almost always naked men walking about in the hot fields. He knew elves were a bit less excepting- Kisumi had taught Makoto a lot about his kind, but, Makoto knew most elves wouldn’t mind the lack of a shirt too much.  He probably smelt, and he should find a bathhouse soon, but he knew he was getting looks from some elfen girls. Minotaurs, on the other hand, did not fail to scare Makoto. They were so damn big, and their hooves sounded like thunder. Thankfully, there weren't many.

Every once in a while, Makoto would ask Haru for a drink, and though he got a few looks for talking to a water bottle, the water Haruka made was cold, refreshing and totally worth it. It was nice having a WaterSpirit, truthfully... Especially with the lack of water the past few years...

Haruka would occasionally vibrate. Makoto wasn’t sure if it was out of frustration or what- but the ‘water’ in the bottle with splash around on it’s own, and always, it would make Makoto jump. Maybe Haru was cramped? Made sense, the guy was small but... Must be painful. But, Haru opposed to staying at the hotel, insisting that he had wanted to stay with Makoto. But that meant he went into the bottle.

Makoto got a few hoots and hollers- things between how muscle-ridden he was, or elves and dwarves making fun of him for the fact that he was a simple human. Little did they know he was one of the last of his kind. Makoto’s mind wandered- what if he saw Kisumi? That would be great, he really missed Kisumi. Though they had broken up once Kisumi left, he was really nice to be around.

By the time Makoto poked around the area he had originally sold Haruka’s stone- which was an area where the streets were lined and crowded with shops that nearly overlapped each other, he came across a commotion. Not a big one- people would slow down to listen before continuing on their way. A small, elfen male with light red hair, trying to wave people’s attention. It was... Somewhat effective. The small crowd that had gathered, a few able-bodied elfen men wore puzzled expressions, as they seemingly thought hard about some sort of important position.

“Please! You have to help me!” The man near begged, and Makoto simply grew puzzled himself, stepping forward as he listened intently. Haruka shook, the bottle pressing against his leg suddenly making Makoto leap a little with a small yelp squeaking out from his throat.

It was than when he felt cold, skinny fingers grasp his wrist and yank him forward, towards the crowd and the desperate man.

It was the shopkeeper lady.

“This boy here claims he slays WaterSprits! I’m sure he could slay the demon without a problem!” She chirped- though Makoto was totally unaware of where she came from, he knew whatever this was he was in heaping loads of trouble. Dread filled the young boys chest as he pried his arms away, jumping backwards with a small yelp.

“Ah- Heh, n-no, I-I’m not really-!” Makoto stuttered out, a nervous smile spreading across his lips as he put his hands up in defense- Haruka shaking angrily within his bottle. But, in moments, the skinny elfen man was trying to cling to his sweaty torso, and Makoto let out another surprised yelp. Makoto was the farthest thing from monster slayer, demon hunter- whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

“Please my good sir!” The man cried, Makoto feeling his body grow pale. He wanted to help. It was in Makoto’s nature but he knew he couldn’t-  Makoto couldn’t fight! Well... He couldn’t. But Haruka could!

“A human?” One of the more muscular men snorted with laughter- and Makoto realized the man begging at his knees must be very desperate. Asking a human for help to these people was basically like asking a damn fly for help. The only value humans had now was their social skill, which, wasn’t very useful at all in a monster hunt.

“I-I’m still not sure what you’re needing help on- sir.” Makoto stuttered out, not used to this awful feeling of guilt and fear combined. He gulped, and the man looked up at him with somewhat of a sparkle in his brown eyes.

“Some... Some beast stole my families’ pocket watch! It’s very important to us and-!”

“A pocket watch?” Makoto near grumbled- and Makoto was a little freaked out with himself for using such a tone. ...But, really? A pocket watch? Though it belonged to his family, blah blah, there were things much more important. Makoto could probably go out and buy the guy a pocket watch if he wanted.

“A golden pocket watch!” The man added- and, though a little more reasonable, still, it was something that shouldn’t be upsetting the poor elfen man this much. “Taken by the Pixiu that lives ten miles south from here!” Pixiu was a familiar name- Makoto had heard it in school. A portly, dragon-like creature with the body of a lion and the snapping jaws of a serpent. The small creatures were one of the most common breeds of dragon- but, dragons nonetheless. Dragons were strong, powerful creatures. Though, Pixiu were certainly weaker forms, they stood not too much bigger than Makoto’s own height, and did not have wings nor the ability of fire-breath. They simply rely on their claws and teeth. They were peaceful creatures- anyway, only after gold and silver, though they did attack in self defense of itself or its treasures.

“What’s the reward?” Makoto asked, his lips pursing slightly- yeah, Makoto felt pretty awful for asking that. But, he had never seen a dragon before and would prefer to stay away from them, unless, it was for a reason. And as he had recently found out, he loved jewels.

The man got up- quickly struggling to get out a little pouch, that was probably as big as Makoto’s forearm. “This, good sir,” The man opened the bag- a few piles of dollars lining the inside- but that wasn’t what caught Makoto’s attention.

A big, fat chunk of emerald sat on top of it all.

Makoto’s mouth went dry as if he was looking at a nude picture of some super hot person- and suddenly the fact that he would have to slay a dragon for it no longer mattered.

“I’ll take it!” Makoto near yelled, his fists clenching as he licked his lips The bottle that held Haruka shook vigorously- Makoto could tell Haru was angry at his bad reasoning, and the fact he was totally throwing himself in the face of danger- but, screw it. He wanted that emerald more than anything. Maybe he had used the wrong word choice, as well, because ‘ill take it!’ just seemed like he just wanted the emerald- which, was totally true, but that made Makoto sound plain rude. Makoto didn’t want to be rude, but it was much too late for that.

“T-Thank you!” The elfen man gasped- and Makoto just nodded nervously.

“I’ll uh.. Get on it as soon as possible!” Makoto snapped out of his odd trance once the man tucked the little sack back into his pants- and, ultimately realized his dumb decision. Well, now Makoto had to go slay a dragon for a dumb pocket watch. Wonderful.

Once Makoto turned- maybe to go back to his hotel room and let Haruka scold him, instead he caught the eyes of the elfen shopkeeper who had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Okay, maybe Makoto had lied to her. But that was no right to drag someone into slaying a dragon! But- Makoto was a nice, gentle boy- who was constantly regretting the fact that anger could not fester in him. Anger was something that took a lot for Makoto to feel- and despite how frustrated he felt, he could not show it.

He pouted. Childishly pouted- a low whine bubbling from the depths of his throat, a noise Makoto had mastered from many years of complaining. “Why would you do that?” He whined at the brunette, and the elfen lady just smiled.

“I thought it would be good business for you!” The lady chirped- though she was much shorter than Makoto, it was clear she was probably older. Maybe thirty- forty at the very latest. She reached up to pat one of Makoto’s shoulders- and immediately retracted her hand. “Jeez, you’re solid...” She coughed awkwardly, and Makoto could near feel his eyes baring into the ladies’ while holding somewhat of a confused glare. “If you’re a monster hunter, like you said, this should be a piece of cake, right? That emerald is a great piece of treasure!”

“Yes but-” Makoto clamped down on his tongue- before quickly thinking of something clever to say. He felt absolutely awful for lying this much... “I was just looking to settle down somewhere, you know?” Makoto swallowed, causing the lady to smile.

“Well, this’ll only delay that by one night.” The lady said, slapping the air playfully with her hand as she pursed her lips, before holding out her hand. “You may call me Mrs. Amakata. I hope I’ll be doing more business with you in the future.” Alright, this was going into a weird direction that Makoto did not enjoy- but, ah well. Makoto huffed quietly, taking the ladies’ hand in his own- her fingers felt as though they’d snap under his grip.

“Tachibana Makoto.” Makoto mumbled, shaking the elfen woman’s hand gently- elves had such weak feeling fingers... When him and Kisumi had sex for the first time, Makoto felt like he could snap the guy in half.

“Alright mister-” Mrs Amakata near yelled after she let go of Makoto’s hand, making the human flinch, “I’m hoping you have some kind of weapon.”

“Ehm, not really,” Makoto coughed- he had something to cut grain with- that he had somehow managed to cut off a WaterSpirit’s head with, but that was because of sheer adrenaline- if Makoto tried to kill a dragon with it, it’d probably just snap in half...

“Alright, i’m not sure about WaterSpirits- but you’re definitely going to need a sword for a dragon! It should only cost you a thousand, and hopefully you haven’t spent all that money you got yesterday.” Mrs Amakata explained, this woman acted a lot younger than she was, her hand movements were that of  girl at least Makoto’s age.  It was a little confusing- but the wrinkles forming around her eyes were a dead give away.

“Yeah, um, a sword-” Makoto stuttered out- he had no clue how to use a sword, the only use he had ever had for one wa cutting grains... Certainly- that was nothing compared to slaying a dragon. Though, hopefully Haruka would take care of that. “Is there like... A shop for that around here?” Makoto asked, and Mrs Amakata pursed her lips and nodded.

“At the end of this street, it’s a large stone building, hard to miss.” Mrs Amakata explained gesturing down one of the cobblestone paths, “I do hope you intend on selling me that emerald-”

“N-No way!” Makoto stuttered, backing up a little as he put his hands out. This emerald was his- and he intended on keeping it once it was in his possession. The lady frowned- shaking her head in slight dismay.

“Ah well- if you change your mind, Mister Tachibana, i’ll be waiting.” Mrs Amakata said with a small frown, before waving as her frown shifted into a pleasant, warm smile. “Well, I hope you come back safe. Have fun, Mister Tachibana.”

Makoto sighed, waving as he started to take off down the street, towards where he believed a weapon shop lay. Haruka’s bottle started to shake in frustration- the patience Makoto had thinned as he took out the bottle from his belt loop, poking at it’s cool glass with a finger- “I _will_ drink you!” Makoto threatened, feeling as the bottle vibrated with what could have been a sigh from Haru. Before Makoto knew it, though, the townsfolk who crowded the streets were glaring at him in confusion.

/**/

“You’re an idiot.”

Makoto huffed as Haruka spoke- and Haruka, just remembered he had insulted his human, starting licking his humans face once more- as an apology, of sorts. Makoto swatted him away, as he always did- but Haru felt one of his Makoto’s solid hands pet at his hair in a rough, but, rather affectionate way. “I know, I know,” Makoto mumbled with a sigh, rubbing the newly purchased sword- which, wasn’t anything special. A gold-colored handle, and a simple steel blade- it was certainly strong and durable, which was all that mattered. Makoto had also bought a new belt to carry the sword around, a new jacket (Admittedly Makoto needed some new clothes), and a sleeping bag. Not to mention, he had brought some food- which Haru found pointless as he could just hunt for the both of them. “But, it’ll be good to help someone.”

“But, I do not hold any care for the elf man.” Haru mumbled, feeling his vocal chords start to vibrate as he couldn’t help but purr under Makoto’s hand- the sturdy structure petting him like it had once before.

“Ah.” Makoto said with a small, breathless huff, one hand still resting on Haru’s head as the other was busy trying to shove the sleeping bag into his backpack. “Well, We’ll get money for it.”

“Still don’t care.” Haru cared about his human. He did  not understand why Makoto held care for this man even though they would probably never speak to him again.

“I know, Haru.” Makoto finally took his hand off Haru’s head- instead using it to shove the sleeping bag into the backpack with a grunt. “There,” Makoto mumbled in a breathless sigh, rubbing the back before his hands traveled to fix the tall collar of his new jacket. “I really like this new jacket. How about you?”

Haru nodded, sensing the carelessness in Makoto’s tone as they talked. It was clear Makoto had been stressed- Haru was sure it was because of the loss of his village- it was nice to hear him speak calmly. Makoto had a gentle, soothing voice- though, a small whine leaked it’s way through, causing Makoto’s voice to occasionally have a raspy crack down the middle of it. It was almost unnoticeable, really, but when the man started to whine it was all that existed of his original voice.

“The collar is kinda big, but, it should keep my neck warm in winter-” Makoto said with a small smile, zipping the leather jacket up a little further. The jacket had a long collar- that brushed up against Makoto’s jawline before it retreated down to  ‘V’, exposing half of Makoto’s neck. It was a good looking jacket, obviously well made and made for monster hunters. “Alright, but, I guess- should we get going?”

“Mh,” Haru nodded, answering his human. He’d allow Makoto to do the leading- Haru would comply to whatever his human wanted, unless Makoto was making a decision that would get him hurt. “I am submissive to you, therefore I will comply with whatever is needed. I would still like you to realize that I am not a toy.  am a free being with my own thoughts and emotions. Do not abuse my powers.”

Makoto grunted, patting Haruka’s head again before standing- “C’mon Haru, I’m not that shallow, I won’t use you, you’re my buddy.” Makoto flashed a smile at him, glancing towards the village opening one last time- the two had previously been sitting on the outskirts of the forest, just out of reach of the townsfolks eyes. “Alright, we’re heading south-” Makoto mumbled, Haruka floating upwards himself as his body made a lazy ‘C’ shape- his arms hanging down. “Alright, so that way!” Makoto chirped as he pointed in the south direction- marching into the woods with somewhat hesitance. Haru couldn’t help but think he was cute- a eighteen-year-old man acting like a child.. It was kind of adorable. “We should be back here in two days! I think, at least. Unless we die.”

“That is unlikley,” Haru intruded.

“Exactly. You’re pretty tough- I might be. I’ve never slain anything before.”

“You killed one of my kin- the one attacking me.” Haru insisted, remembering watching how his human had beheaded the WaterSpirit attacking him- and when Haru had never been more happy to be saved.

“That was different, I was trying to protect you.” Haru couldn’t help but feel his gut twitch with warmth. Protect him... That’s right, his human wasn’t small anymore, his human was big and probably had intentions on protecting Haru too. Haru- was, awkwardly touched.

Haru watched as Makoto hopped over a log, and Haru simply glided over the log- taking the chance to wrap his arms around Makoto’s forearm, letting Makoto pull his floating form along. Since Haru was very light- and floating, for that matter, it was pretty easy. It felt almost like Haruka was weightless. “I asked around, got directions to the cave, so I think I know where we are going- we just keep heading south until we come across a lake, and, than we turn right.”

“If we get lost I can protect you until we find the village again.” Haru mumbled, watching as Makoto flushed- an awkward smile spreading the boys lips.

“Aw, Haru...” Makoto laughed, rubbing his cheek with the hand that Haru wasn’t hugging. “This is kind of cool, I feel like a real adventurer!” Makoto chuckled- and Haru couldn’t help but smile himself. This was probably something brand new to Makoto, the pep in his step was a good sight to see, as in the short time Haru had been with him, he really had seemed miserable. “Ren and Ran would be so proud of me...”

That’s when Haru could feel the hurt in Makoto’ facial expression.

His pupils dilated- and a small gasp left his lips, before Makoto simply fell silent, his eyes flicking too the ground. “Ren and ran are dead.” Haru heard Makoto mumble under his breath- and though Haru had no idea who Ren and Ran were, he still held some sort of empathy. His human was hurting. Haru couldn’t have that.

“Don’t be sad,” Haruka mumbled, bumping his head into Makoto’s shoulder, followed by an affectionate nuzzle, “It’s alright. I’ll protect you.” Haru near whispered, feeling as Makoto’s other hand went to pat his head- as he had been doing. Haru couldn’t tell if the little pats on the head were from affection, or simple reassurance. Both, possibly.

“It’s alright, Haruka, no need to worry about me. I’ll be fine again soon.” Makoto smiled at him, but the smile was not the light, genuine ones Haru had been getting. It carried a heavy weight with it, it was cold, and had sharp edges instead of soft ones. “I just need a little time.”

Haru did not know what that meant. He was clueless. But- he simply kept nuzzling and bumping against Makoto, to show his own affection in the best way he could, let Makoto know that he was here, and that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Their adventure would be over before they knew it- and Haruka couldn’t wait until he was back, tucked away in that cozy little hotel room with Makoto at his side. He knew Makoto felt the same.

But for right now, the two of them were on some weird quest to fight a dragon and it was all Makoto’s- and his weird obsession with rock’s- fault. Of course Haru couldn’t hold real anger for that, honestly he could care less, as long as he was with his human. But, sure, it was a little troublesome for the young WaterSpirit. Though, his main concern was the fact that Makoto didn’t seem to be very happy at the moment. Possibly over the loss of his fellow kin, as, after the few years that Haruka had watched them he had realized humans were much more tight-knit and friendly with each other than WaterSpirits were. It was a weird thing, but Haru assumed it was one of the few values humans had in this crazy world.

Speaking of the other humans- he had often watch the younger ones play some sort of... Chasing game? Except, the humans didn’t nip or tackle each other to the ground like the young WaterSpirits did- and on the occasion they did the receiver would burst into tears. Sensitive little beasties- humans were. Haru assumed that was why he was attracted to Makoto in such a protective way.

But, possibly, the silly game the humans played take Makoto’s mind off things? Haru, glanced up at the human, before unwrapping his arms from Makoto’s- flitting forward and twisting his hips smoothly to make sure he didn’t kick Makoto in the face on accident. His eyes flickered back towards Makoto- whose attention was starting to show in his green eyes, looking towards Haruka. “Something wrong?” Makoto asked.

Haru shook his head, flipping around to face Makoto, but kept moving. “I would like to play.’

“Play?” Makoto near snorted out- almost in a laugh of somesort. “What do you mean play?”

“Isn’t that something you humans like to do?” Haru asked, cocking his head. He had surveyed the humans out of curiosity, but, never acted on his urges to find Makoto as- a lone WaterSpirit was a dead one, at least while facing a whole angry village. “The chasing thing. I used to watch the kids in your village play it.”

“You mean tag?”

“Yes, that. Playing.” Haru pursed his lips as he watched Makoto smile- but, in an odd way. His lips pulled back in more of a nervous, doubtful look, but held a look of somewhat amusement at the same time. “I would like to do that. If it entertains you.”

“I’m a little too old,” Makoto let out with an airless chuckle, taking a large step over a root, “I don’t really find playing fun anymore.”

“An adult, yes? Do adults not like playing?” Haruka did enjoy learning more about the humans, he got to learn more about Makoto, which was nice.

“Well, not exactly an adult...”

“Eighteen is an adult.”

“You’re making me feel old...” Haru crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as Makoto meekly rubbed his back like a scared little child. Makoto certainly did not have the mindset of an adult, though, at the same time he did. He seemed to have the wiseness and manners that came with his age- but, lacked just about everything else. Haru found it cute anyways.

“We should play. Try to catch me.” Haru mumbled- still trying to distract his Makoto from whatever was clearly troubling him.

“H-Hey! Don’t- Don’t go too far! I won’t be able to catch up!” Makoto yelped, causing Haruka to simply smirk in amusement.

“You’re fast enough.” Haruka snorted, though he knew he was capable of going very fast whilst in the air, it was an odd mechanism that his body controlled, as he didn’t really feel as if he was going fast or slow. “‘C’mon, catch me-” Haru said with his voice painfully monotone, though he really didn’t have a thought on the matter of ‘playing’.

He heard Makoto sigh, Haruka taking that as a yes as he started to speed up.

It wasn’t long before he could hear Makoto’s boots pounding from behind him, the heavy shoes colliding loudly with the dirt as Haruka looked back- just to take a sharp turn around some tree with a almost-smile sporting his lips. Makoto ran in an odd fashion, he wasn’t sure if it was because Makoto’s weight caused him to slam his legs into the ground for tractions sake, or, if Makoto was simply being a dork. Either way Haru knew a sharp turn would slow him down a lot, and Haru assumed the purpose of the game was to not get caught.

Just as Haruka had predicted, he heard the skidding of Makoto’s boots into the dirt, the male letting out a soft ‘hey!’

“You can run faster than that,” Haru near taunted as he waited for Makoto to make the same turn around the tree that he did, before flitting forward with a snap of his shoulders. Haru didn’t like just gliding through the air, more so it was the feeling of curving and making swift turns that he enjoyed. He found the water as much more of a home than the air was, but, to make the air seem a little more homey he liked to move through it as if it was water.

“Hah- no fair- hah- you can float!” Haru heard Makoto say from behind him.

“Future practice. You’re going to have to be faster than that to be a monster hunter.” Haru near joked, and he simply heard Makoto huff in slight amusement.

“I-I’m not-!” Haru looked back at him with an eyebrow raised, before making another quick turn to rejoin with the path they were previously on. Once again, Makoto skidded, his boots digging into the ground as dirt sprayed out from underneath his heavy soles.

They must’ve done it for hours, Haruka yelling taunts back at Makoto, Makoto shifting his range of speed to accommodate to his level of energy.   It felt like less of a game to Makoto, more of Haru trying to ‘train’ him to say the least, but, still managed to take his mind off things. Focus on running, jumping over things, trying to get his level of accuracy up. It was a lot more enjoyable than other things he could be thinking of, but, he couldn’t wait until it came time to rest honestly. Haru was just happy to know that Makoto had taken his mind off of whatever had been stressing him so much.

They rested briefly once, giving Makoto a chance to breathe. He felt less exhausted- last time he had been running their was most likely a group of rabid WaterSpirits on his tail, which was obviously a huge stressor for the young man. But now , things felt a little more lighthearted.

Makoto assumed they would rest before the river came, he supposed that nightfall would come much before than- but, he highly underestimated the speed the two traveled at.

Once Haru decided it was time for another small break, as Makoto’s inhales were rising in intensity, he let his feet lower and skim the shards of grass that were quickly increasing in number, as in the path there was only a few lonely patches. Maybe they were getting closer to the river, either way they’d have to set up camp soon, as the sun was starting to disappear behind far-away mountains.

It was when Haruka averted his attention to the sun setting when his foot snagged a root, sending the WaterSpirit into a muddied puddle.

“Haruka!” Was the first thing Haru processed- a worried shriek from Makoto. Than was the feeling of gross, quaggy mud sticking to his shoulders and face- causing Haru to cringe as he lifted his head up, letting out a snort to clear the mud that invaded his nostrils.

When he looked up, a pair of green eyes looked back down at him- squinted from the smile that rested on his face. “Oh, Haru...” Haru watched with irritation as Makoto chuckled at him- little, cute airy noises that surpassed that brilliant smile of his. “Sorry, it’s just.. You look funny.”

Haruka simply snorted in frustration.

“You hurt anywhere? Here- I’ll help you up.” Makoto insisted, holding out a hand. Though Haruka could easily get up on his own, he took the hand nonetheless, not wanting to let his human down. He shook his head as Makoto pulled him up with ease- Haru realizing once more how strong Makoto was. The man was big, not huge, but big nonetheless. It was no wonder why he lacked accuracy in his running, Makoto’s body was much too big and clunky to handle precise turns like Haru’s skinner, slimmer body could handle.  “Let’s wash you up.. Beileve it or not but the river is right up ahead!”

The river was surrounded by  clearing, not the thick brush that Makoto and Haruka had made their way through. It was certainly a calm, quiet pond in which Haru could see little fishes diving about in. It was odd to see a pond without WaterSpirits crowding it, but Haruka certainly preferred it. More peaceful, free.

Makoto sat down next to the riverbed  with a small ‘oof!’, his body feeling rusted and exhausted, happy for the real break from running. First things first- starting a fire. Haru was already slipping his sleek body into the water, disappearing within it’s shallow depth. Though Haru had turned into the water- and in the un-living water of the lake, Makoto could still see him- a splash or current of water that did not match the rest of the small lake was a clear sign that Haru was enjoying himself in the very least.

Rubbing two sticks together proved to work, as soon Makoto got a small fire going- throwing dead leaves and sticks into the little fire so it could eat them up. Laying out the sleeping bag- Makoto realized he hadn’t even thought of where Haru was going to sleep, and he just assumed they could sleep together. Makoto was sure Haru wouldn’t mind, and anyways, it’d help Makoto feel safer... It was scary to be somewhere like this, outside, at night. Haru had promised to protect him though, so, Makoto had nothing to worry about... Right?

Makoto was just thinking about breaking out the food he had brought, right when Haru came up from the surface of the water, crawling onto the land with two large fish in his mouth- his face clean of the mud that once covered it. “Dinner?” Haru mumbled after setting the fish down in front of Makoto, looking as if it were some kind of present.

Haru sat down in front of Makoto, a small smile gracing the brunette's lips as he gave the WaterSpirit a small pet to his hair. “Good job.” Makoto praised with a small chuckle, “Thank you.”

The two ate dinner in silence, Makoto stabbing a stick through his to cook it over the fire- raw fish was a big no for him, but Haru didn’t seem to mind. Haru simply tore at the carcass of his with his teeth- while Makoto silently ate his, the stick acting as some kind of fork. It was nice to have some food in his stomach again.

After the small meal, Haru curled up next to his human- much like a small cat would. Makoto couldn’t help but find it somewhat amusing, as he loved cats- and was really starting to take a liking to the little WaterSpirit. Though he was kind of quiet, Makoto preferred his company over someone who was loud. Not to mention the little creature was absolutely beautiful. He rubbed softly at Haruka’s raven black hair- his fingers carding their way through the strands as Haru started to purr- though, still weird, Makoto was a little more accepting of it now.

“You do think you can kill that dragon, right? I’ll try to help but I probably won’t be much help.” Makoto spoke up, and once he didn’t get a reply, he wondered if Haru was sleeping.

“Yes. Most likely.” Haru finally responded, a nod of his head signaling pride in his tone, “It might even back down if I show my dominance over to it. It worked with the other WaterSpirits.”

“Were you like... The leader back than?” Makoto asked, and Haru responded with a shake of his head, pressing his body closer.

“Not a leader. More so respected. By all of them. I am the strongest of them and proved so by taking down the one who used to stand in my place.” Haru explained, sighing thoughtfully- sometimes Makoto felt like he was talking to a very intelligent dog. It was almost how Haru’s brain was wired, but, still Haru was oddly smart. “You are the only one I am submissive to.”

Makoto let out somewhat of a nervous chuckle, unable to respond. “Oh, Haru...”

The two stayed like that for some time, Makoto trying to strike up random conversations while Haru simply listened, purring every now and than to respond to the friendly fingers carding through his hair. When it came time for Makoto to put out the fire, and to ultimately share a sleeping bag with his WaterSpirit friend, it wasn’t too bad. Honestly, Makoto felt comforted by the same creature who was supposed to tear his throat out. Haru was small, and fit perfectly pressed up against his chest, the WaterSpirit’s nose pressing to the middle of Makoto’s collarbone as the two settled down to sleep. He felt so small, and he was awfully cute- all tucked away neatly into Makoto’s chest. Even though Makoto had felt an initial fear to sleeping outside, honesty, it felt okay now. The stars looked over them, easing Makoto’s sense of dread even more. Though it was far from Makoto’s bed, Haru’s little body made everything more comfortable, more sound, more.. Warm. The beautiful little creature was just as comfortable as Makoto was- if not, more, and Makoto felt near blessed to have it that way. By the time Makoto had whispered a small ‘goodnight, Haru’, the little WaterSpirit was already asleep, small inhales gracing his lips. It made no sense to the human- how could something so menacing look this adorable? So innocent, and helpless- though Makoto knew Haruka was the last thing than helpless and innocent, but the little beast really did look it, especially whilst sleeping. Makoto couldn't help but hold him close, Haruka letting out a drowsy moan as his fingers fisted in the fabric of Makoto’s jacket. Makoto sighed, patting his head, before letting his eyes flicker shut- giving in to exhaustion.

/**/

The fun and games was quickly coming to a close when Haruka’s body suddenly got stiff and murmured “I can smell it.”

That statement quickly made Makoto freeze in his tracks. The two had been jogging the whole way there- Haru not even doing that damn floating thing he did most of the time. But the two had near stopped in their tracks.

Haru looked more like a cat- he was having another animalistic moment. Haru’s eyes became a little wider- his eyebrows furrowing as his pupils dilated, his normal relaxed posture suddenly becoming eerily upright. Makoto could perfectly imagine two, little cat ears on Haru’s head- twitching and spinning. Of course, Haruka did not have cat ears, he had normal, human like ears.

“What?” Makoto mumbled under his breath- hearing as a low-pitched growl rumbled through the depths of Haru’s throat, the noise so low and sly Makoto hardly even know it was Haru making that sound at first.

“It can smell us-” Haruka proceeded to croak, his voice weary but yet oddly threatening at the same time. Makoto watched as Haru’s pupils suddenly hallowed, the roundness disappearing as they formed wide slits. His lips lifted- showing off his pointed canine-teeth.

“H-Haru?” Makoto stuttered out, the WaterSpirit not even paying him a glance, like he was in some sort of anger trance- “Haruka!” Makoto backed up a little, pawing for the hilt of his sword, not sure whether he should be fearing Haruka. All of that color, the beauty in the WaterSpirit was just flushed away- and he looked less like the peaceful, intelligent creature that Makoto was with last night and more like one of the things that killed his family.

“This way,” Makoto was glad to hear Haruk say something normal- watching as the little WaterSpirit leaped down from his upright position- gliding lowly amongst the ground quickly, sliding up over the small hill the two had been walking up, and all Makoto could do was try to be as quiet as possible as he followed the eerily silent man. Makoto pulled out his sword- the long piece of metal sliding amongst the sheath making a crisp, clean noise that echoed through the woods and caused Haruka to cringe. They had only been walking for a few hours- after they woke up, they started on the journey immediately. It was at the very least noon. Makoto was scared- terrified, as he walked up the hill Haruka now perched himself on.

There it was- the dragons den.

It sat lower than the hill the two were perched on, it’s opening small and the structure itself not much bigger- and it looked to be more so of another hill than a cave. It could hardly be called a cave, Makoto had expected a dragon’s den to be big and menacing. Though, it still managed to terrify the young man. Even though the dragon was no where in sight, Makoto found himself cowering behind the angered, but much smaller, WaterSpirit.

Makoto desperately tried to hype himself up. He needed to think of that beautiful emerald, and- he was the last human on earth, he had his human fight still in him- but, all that would process was fear. Deadly, cowardly fear- the thing that Makoto hated most about himself. He was weak. Not physically, but fear could paralyze the man. Sometimes Makoto wished he could trade his physical strength for emotional bravery.

Haru on the other hand had seemingly lost the intelligent glint he held in his eyes. Replaced by near animalistic rage as he shook- his eyes darting to the mouth of the small little den, the den where the dragon hid. “Haru- I wanna go home-” Makoto croaked, “Please, I w-wasn’t ready for this, I want to leave...!”

“Hush!” Haru hissed, causing the young human to near jump out of his own skin. Makoto gulped- trying to hunch, his eyes locked with the mouth of the cave, Haruka putting his hand out as if to tell Makoto to ‘stay behind him’.

The noise started as a deep groan- and Makoto thought Haru was just growling again, but once the sound contorted and Haruka’s lips peeled back Makoto realized the explicitly loud battle cry was coming from the little WaterSpirit- oh, oh no- what was Haru doing? He was going to get them killed! “Haru!” Makoto whimpered, grabbing hold of the WaterSpirit’s frail shoulders, “S-Stop that! You’re going to get us killed!”

Makoto felt his eyes sting with tears. Weak. He was terrified- petrified of the beast that lurked inside the cave, and now the man who he’d thought save him was going to end up getting the both of them eaten, or torn apart- or worse! Just as things started to look brighter for Makoto-!

Haru wriggled out of his grasp, near tearing his shoulders from his grasp as all Makoto could do was whimper. But- his eyes quickly refocused on the entrance to the cave, a silver blur slowly slinking out from the grassy green camouflage of the den.

It’s eyes shone bright with the glint of gold- the fur near metallic as it’s snout wrinkled, showing off it’s teeth as they glinted in the sunlight that shone through the cracks in the trees. Just as Makoto had suspected- the head of a great serpent, covered in fur with long, pointed ears that flopped, antlers branching out from the crown of the creatures head. It made it look so much bigger- the horns near like trees that had decided to sprout. It was only a few feet bigger than Makoto- ten, eleven at the very most, its sleek, long body shining in waves along the sun. A beautiful creature indeed- a creature that was about to tear their heads of with it’s five inch teeth.

Makoto could’ve screamed, but, the noise was swallowed when Makoto heard Haruka screech again, the Pixiu only giving back the same, but, much lower and more beast like roar that rumbled from the depths of it’s throat. It’s long claws retracted from it’s paws, the thing turning it’s head to look at the two of them- eyes like a burning fire, kindling with rage.

 _Oh shit_.

Makoto reached out to grab Haruka- pull him away and run instinctively, but by the time Makoto’s hand had reached out, the little WaterSpirit had flittered forward, lunging himself at the large beast just for the dragon to take a swift step forward- trying to get Haruka with it’s massive jaws, only for the small WaterSpirit to almost dance around it’s massive maw, landing and skidding to a stop.

The Pixiu payed no attention to Makoto, it probably knew Makoto was just a mere human- weak and small. Makoto certainly felt that way, his heart aching with worry and body frozen by fear- he couldn’t lose Haru too!

Haruka certainly wasn’t thinking about his ultimate doom unlike Makoto- instead the WaterSpirit gritted his teeth once more, sending himself lunging towards the large beast, trying and plotting how he could possibly land a hit. The pixiu’s body was not covered in scales, instead- soft, fury flesh, it would be easy to sink his claws into it. A direct slash to the air canal and this would be over. The heels of Haruka’s bare feet sunk into the hard-packed dirt, gaining easy traction as he charged at the dragon, but now the beast decided to charge as well- it’s lean limbs quickly sending it to the sharp turn , it’s tail whipping outwards as now the snapping jaws of the serpent were quickly barling towards Haruka. The WaterSpirit’s figure jerked to the side, avoiding the large horns of the beast, desperately trying to flit back to the neck, but was only met with a sharp claw that made Haru jump back to avoid injury once more.

The two beasts skidded across the hard-packed forest floor, Haru’s bare feet not providing the best traction, and the dragon was clearly having trouble with it’s large body.

An advantage- Haru thought, his eyes glinting with a little hope as his arms snapped back like whips- the appendages quickly turning clear before jetting out like two waterfalls- the force coming from his own small body sending Haruka backwards- but, the classic attack worked, as the dragon bellowed out in pain as it’s hind legs collapsed from the pressure of the water. Haru figured this dragon would not simply die of a heart attack like the WaterSpirits he had fought did.

Instead, it made the beast angrier.

Haruka felt the wrath in the creature’s golden eyes- and, felt intimidated.

Immediately he knew the dragon could sense it. His doubt, maybe even unnerve. Submission- Haru showed submission to nobody but Makoto- this damned lizard wouldn’t get it either.

Haruka stood- his limbs trembling for a small moment- which was enough for the serpent to charge at him again, Haru’s fingers grasping at it’s lower lip to slide himself underneath it, now only trying to avoid the snapping jaws of the beast. It was a perfect opportunity- slice the dragon’s neck open, Haru was in it’s blind spot and he was sure it couldn’t attack him there as long as he stayed.

That assumption was quickly proved to be wrong, as the dragons head simply jerked to the side- it’s strong neck instead drilling into Haruka’s stomach.

The WaterSpirit rolled backwards, picking himself up- trying to piece everything back together. It should've been able to do that, dragons were dumb creatures that could not attack if you were out of sight, that shouldn’t have been possible, Haruka should’ve won!

As soon as Haru put pressure on his knees, his stomach knotted in pain, a wave of nausea growing over Haruka. The dragon was much too intelligent, that fight should have been over moments after it even started!

The pixiu simply stepped towards the WaterSpirit- whom was now clutching his stomach in pain, faint moans leaving his lips- “Petty WaterSpirit-”

Haru felt the air leave his lungs. It just... Spoke?

Haru was screwed- dead. His eyes widened as he managed to look up at the thing, dead in the eyes- still, not wanting to show submission.

“Creatures like you attack without reasoning. It was easy to spot your flaws- boy.” It’s voice was deep, gravely- like if the dirt could speak. It sounded nothing human, and Haru felt like the dragon itself wasn’t even speaking. It’s long snout hardly seemed to form the words, but everything came out clear and precise. “Stubborn- your eyes still tell me you are looking for a fight.”

“They are true-” Haruka near sputtered out, his stomach aching and knotted for all it was worth, just from a simple blow... No way this thing was speaking, or even smart- even the villagers had said the pixiu was mindless.

“I have no interest in fighting you,” The dragon spoke, it’s chest puffing out as it did, “You are weak- you don’t even smell like a WaterSpirit. You reek of human.” Haru growled underneath his breath- talking or not this dragon was a douche. Were they all like this? Haru hoped he would never have to come in contact with this bastard ever again- though, at the same time, he wanted to be the one to destroy the foul lizard.

“Fight me-” Haruka mumbled, trying to once again climb to his feet- the dragon snorted in amusement, “Fight me!” Weak. The words rested in Haru’s head as a foul reminder- all this training, just to be beaten within thirty minutes... He couldn’t accept that. He had told Makoto he was going to win for him. The dragon started to turn, it’s legs bending to walk back to it’s den- “I said, fight me, coward!”

“You are an annoying little pest-” The dragon snorted, and within moments a stinging jolt ran through Haruka’s back, the WaterSpirit letting out a loud yelp as he was smacked to the ground once again, the dragon’s tail felt near like a whip... “Maybe I should just kill you, it would be easier on the both of us. A lone injured WaterSpirit will not last long out here.”

Haru cursed under his breath- little did the dragon know that he was not alone, but surrender or death were not two options Haruka enjoyed.

....Where was Makoto, anyways?

Haru suddenly came to the conclusion that his precious human was no where to be found. Had... Had Makoto left him? After all this? Did Makoto get so scared and go home? No- he couldn’t have, right? Haru grew weary, scared that his human had actually left him, that Haruka had let him down and he had just gone up and left. “Makoto-” Haru hissed under his breath, desperately looking up on the hill where he had left him, “Makoto?” Haru spoke this time, fear starting to settle in his stomach, but his voice was quickly growing in volume which was able to even grab the dragon’s attention. “Makoto? Makoto! M-Makoto!”

Never would Haru have shown this much weakness- especially in front of a foe. Crying out his human’s name as if he were an abandoned child- weak, hurt, and reduced to a pathetic form that couldn’t even get up off his knees. His human had left him, he needed Makoto, he needed him badly. All his life he had been waiting for the opportunity, and he had him for just a few moments- and now he was gone. He had screwed up. “M-Mako-Makoto!” He might as well let the damn serpent kill him at this point.

“How cute-” The serpent chuckled- Haruka hadn’t even known dragon’s could chuckle, but that wasn’t the least of his worries. “Have you just realized you are all alone, WaterSpirit?” Haru tried to get up- his legs only lasting him a mere second, the only thing Haru was able to do was turn and try to limp up the hill- his legs buckling after a single step.

“Makoto!” Haru let out the last his vocal chords provided with, his shoulders hunching- his head drooping, feeling the serpent’s heated breath blow down his neck in puffs.

It was hot, and sticky- but it didnt’ matter. Makoto had left him for his failures, the thing in which he had been training himself for years. “Don’t worry- I shall end your misery,” The looming breath of the serpent tickled his ear as Haru simply let his eyes close tightly- not in fear of the dragon killing him, but trying to open up some serenity for his last few moments on the cruel earth. His shaking, quivering body stilled as he heard the dragon’s jaw retract- ready to either swallow him whole or tear him apart, a single, steady breath leaving Haruka’s lips as his last.

“Don’t you dare touch him!”

Haruka’s eyes near shot open- and the sound of metal slicing flesh followed by a loud, pained shriek from the Pixiu. It sounded more like a highpitched scream, the deep grumbles of the beast’s throat mixing with the height of pain to create a almost devilish sound- one that made Haruka cringe. He heard the skidding sounds of the dragons claws- bootprints, grunts from the dragon and his human alike. “I will blind you!” The screams dying on the dragons tongue became more apparent once more, and Haru jerked his head back to only watch as Makoto’s blade was dug deep in between the serpent's eyes- his human using that brute strength he had for something he could do- keeping the head pinned to the dirt.

He had come back. Makoto had come back! “Makoto!” Haru near screamed- joy cursing his voice even though he knew it wasn’t necessarily the best time to be happy. To Haru- the fact that Makoto was wrestling a dragon to the ground wasn’t keeping him from being grateful.

With another strained yell from Makoto, more of the steel blade disappeared underneath the dragons flesh- another cried bellow coming from the beast- it’s limbs desperately trying to push itself away from the blade killing it- and the human keeping it pinned. Every once in a while it’s head would jerk- and Makoto would simply move along with it.

Eventually the writhing body and clawing paws grew weak, its legs going limp and its body beginning to twitch- the long bellows beginning to weaken to pathetic whines.

‘Whos the pathetic one now- being taken down by a human?’ Haru couldn’t help but think, but in all honesty his main goal was dragging his beaten body towards the human- his human, his Makoto.

Once only the dragon’s eyelids flickered closed and shut did Makoto slide the blade out of it’s skull- blood staining it’s silver fur- and for a moment all Haru could see within that human was some kind of brave warrior- sweat staining his skin, teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed, his chiseled face bestowing every sense of the word glorious.

But, that act dropped as Makoto pulled out his sword- upon seeing it was covered in the dragon’s blood, yelped and let the stained metal drop to the ground. “Oh my god!” He yelped, stepping backwards- in total disgust of the redness staining his blade.

Haru finally worked up enough effort in his legs- standing, limping a few steps before stumbling, but instead of the cold dirt, he was caught by Makoto’s warm embrace.

“Makoto-” Haru choked, clinging to Makoto- half of that reason being because Makoto was supporting him entirely, the other half being that he was the happiest man alive to see him. “You idiot-”

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked immediately- and Haru simply shook his head. No reason in lying. It was already clear that Haru could hardly walk. “Its- It’s okay, I’ve got you-” Makoto stuttered out, a certain, dorky uncertainty in his voice. That, and Makoto was probably exhausted. Haru could feel how he’d lean too far one way, and then balance himself out, only to do it again. Though, their tight embrace was not broken by that, Haru buried his head into Makoto’s shoulder, and Makoto held him there. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I thought you left-” Haru mumbled out- giving Makoto a short squeeze with his fingers, as his fingers felt like the only part of him that would function.

“Of course not- I was, well-” Makoto coughed, a soft, exhausted chuckle leaving his lips, “At first I was scared, and then I thought I should make myself useful.” Haruka grunted- not completely sure of what Makoto meant- until he spoke again. “I uh... I got the watch. Thought you might leave if I showed you I had it.”

Haru huffed in irritation. The reason Haru didn’t leave was simply because he was as stubborn as a mule when it came to other beasts and creatures- it was an odd attraction that made him want to fight. That damn watch had got them stuck in this mess in the first place.

“I thought since the dragon was distracted- I.. I didn’t think he would hurt you. I’m sorry for leaving you, I really am-”

“Shut up.” Haru mumbled- digging his head further into Makoto’s neck, burying his heated face against the cool leather collar of Makoto’s jacket- honestly he was just happy he hadn’t left. Haru was overjoyed, more than grateful, and even felt somewhat accomplished with everything.

“Maybe if both of us tried to work together it would’ve been easier.”

“Yes. I agree-” Haruka coughed- sending jolts of pain through his stomach, causing the WaterSpirit to let out a strangled moan. Makoto tried to back up- probably about to say something about going home- but Haru tried to pull him back, sliding his hands up to touch Makoto’s cheeks. His skin was sweaty and flushed, but Haru honestly didn’t care.

“Haru... I-It’s okay-” Makoto choked, his whole body shivering, before growing limp for a slim second- before Makoto’s body jerked upright once more.

“Your not hurt, right?”

“No, just... Really, really tired.”

The two finally did let go of each other- but, Makoto kept his hands on Haru so Haruka had some kind of a support, Makoto looking at the now dead body of the serpent, laying in the dirt- blood steadily pouring from the gaping hole in its head. “I honestly feel bad-” Makoto mumbled.

“Dont.” Haru near growled- that dragon was a douche. Haru never thought he would think of a dragon like that.

“You’re right,” Makoto chuckled, moving one hand to tuck a few, matted pieces of hair behind Haru’s ear. “Anything that hurts you I have no resentment for.” Makoto smiled wearily- and Haru simply watched the shining form of the dragon’s carcass- too bad such a beautiful creature was such an asshole. Haru could feel the tension between him and Makoto- it was good tension, though, sweet and happy, Haru could tell Makoto was happy to see him too, and it was a relief.

After a long moment of silence, Makoto sighed. “I’ll carry you home.”

/**/

The stars shone through the night sky, but the fire Makoto had lit to keep the two of them warm was distracting Haru’s vision of the atmosphere above. That was alright, though, fire kept him warm- and Makoto’s hands rubbing down his back were also keeping him warm.

“You can’t do anything, Makoto.” Haruka felt like he had explained this a million times after they set up camp- they were back at the riverbed once more, but now, Haru was much too weak to catch dinner for the two of them- but Makoto didn’t really seem to mind. By tomorrow they’d be back home. For now Makoto’s hands rubbed at his shoulder blades in a calming motion, Haruka simply hunched over. “They’re bruises. They will heal on their own.”

“I’m just trying to comfort you is all-” Makoto murmured softly, rubbing his blunt fingers down Haru’s neck in a soft, gentle way- making the injured WaterSpirit shutter in delight.

Haru snorted- glancing at the green-eyed man over his shoulder. “Than hold me.”

Makoto flushed- but, smiled like an idiot nonetheless- opening his arms with a quiet ‘okay’. Haru’s stiff body tried it’s best to move into Makoto’s arms, Makoto helping him a little with soft- smoothing hand gestures that made Haru’s sore body feel a little more at ease. Haruka had realised how damn gentle Makoto was, that he treated Haru like an injured animal- the injured animal that he was. But, it was still nice. Makoto treated him like that nonetheless- Makoto’s hands were more careful than the rest of his big, bulky body.

Haru pressed his head against Makoto’s shoulder, his nose pressing to the soft flesh of Makoto’s neck- nuzzling the skin every so often out of affection- Makoto’s hand carding through his hair, just how Haru liked it, the other arm wrapped protectively around Haru’s back. Perfect- this was perfect. Makoto’s gentle but caring hold, Haru could sense the smile Makoto probably had on his face.

“Next time we fight any monsters or anything- we should work together, yeah?” Makoto said as he plopped back onto the grass- leaving the two to look up at the stars that blinked through stretching blackness.

“Yeah.” Haru agreed quietly, nodding his head as he simply shifted focus from the stars to just cuddling with the larger male.

“I’m so sorry I left you, I didn’t think-”

“I told you to shush about that. It’s alright.” Makoto had probably apologised fifteen times- “I wasn't upset, just frightened.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t deserve to be scared.” Makoto mumbled lowly, and Haru simply hushed the large man again, shaking his head in time. Makoto didn't deserve to apologise. There was no need to, Haru was just happy he was alright. “But, we’ll be home tomorrow, and, it’ll stay that way.” Makoto declared- before adding a small “Hopefully.”

Haru shifted on Makoto’s chest, turning over so that their chests were pressed against each other- bending down slightly so that he could lick at Makoto’s face- as always.

Makoto let it happen, this time, petting Haru’s hair all the while- as if praising. Finally Makoto was excepting the licking!

“You’ll get that emerald.” Haru said, nuzzling the soft skin before his tongue snuck back behind his lips, just simply studying his human’s face.

A small smile graced Makoto’s features. “Do you honestly think I still care about that emerald?” Makoto laughed- and Haru swallowed and gave him somewhat of a half glare, “I mean, I uh, I do-” Makoto stuttered out, before laughing once again, “But overall I’m just happy you’re safe.”

Makoto blinked upwards, running his hands down from Haru’s hair to his cheek. The WaterSpirit was absolutely beautiful like this- his blue eyes reflecting against the campfire that burned a few feet away, his lips slightly parted- the orange light slightly illuminating his face. Makoto had really thought he had lost him when he saw that dragon about to sink it’s teeth into Haruka’s perfect skin- Makoto knew something was off about the little WaterSpirit. A beautiful little creature that had saved his life- Haruka had the bravery that Makoto did not, and he admired that. Though, the incident with the dragon had left a scar in his impressionable young brain. Makoto had just lost control in that moment, seeing Haru weak and about to be killed- just made something snap in his brain. Something he had never experienced with anyone else before. He had felt it when they first met- but, Makoto had just thought it was his caring nature getting the best of him.

It was clear Haru was affectionate towards him, Makoto didn’t really understand Haru’s body languedge yet, he knew the whole licking thing was submisson and grooming, and nuzzling was most likely affectionate, so Makoto assumed Haru loved him just as much. Hopefully.

Did Haru know what a kiss was....?

If Makoto kissed him- would he have to explain it? Makoto didn’t want to explain it. Did WaterSpirits have lovers? They had to- maybe mates, there was no way they could reproduce without mates of some sort. In this moment- Makoto wished to kiss him. He wanted to, but was afraid Haru wouldn’t understand.

Ah- hell with it. Makoto was too tired to be arguing with himself.

Even through his exhaustion- Makoto lifted his head up just enough, his lips skimming Haruka’s own, much softer lips. A gentle kiss. Nothing like he had shared with Kisumi- Kisumi and him used to bite and lick, but this was something much more caring, something like he’d give a darling family member. In a matter of four days he had fallen in love with the little creature.

Haruka didn’t know what to think- hell, he didn’t even know what a kiss was. All he knew was that it made the sensitive nerve endings explode with a new sensation, something good and sweet, tender and kind. He felt as though he had recognised it- the motion, yet, it was entirely new. Haru pushed himself into Makoto’s lips, gaining a surprised squeak from the young human, only letting go when Makoto pushed him away to breath. “H-Haru-” Makoto near gasped, and Haru just looked down at him with somewhat confusion gracing his features. But, Haru wasn’t done with that yet, he wanted more of that wonderful feeling- quickly pushing his lips back against Makotos.

Now Haru felt Makoto’s muscular arms wrap around his neck, tugging them closer as Haru let out a keen mewl- his hands sliding up to touch Makoto’s cheeks- his strong jawline, that dipped down along the fine ‘V’ in his neck- only melting away to the sturdy muscles that were hidden behind his leather jacket. His build all muscular and solid, almost like a big, solid pillow that Haru could rest his head on. That dumb watch that was probably hiding in Makoto’s backpack wasn’t all that bad- it had brought the two of them together.

Makoto’s lips parted from his own with a small wet ‘pop’, and Haruka blinked. Makoto’s neck stretched backwards, his adam's apple bobbing in time with each breath he let out- face flushed with... Excitement? Embarrassment? Haruka couldn’t tell. “Makoto-” Haru mumbled as Makoto calmed a little, his green eyes flitting to look into Haru’s blue ones. “Do that again.”

Makoto sighed out a smile. With those big, caring hands of his- switched their positions gently, easing Haru to the grass while Makoto positioned himself above Haruka.

At first, Haru was always scared to be completely dominated like this. It made him feel weak, caged, but with Makoto it was so much different. He was gentle, and friendly, recognizing Haruka as not just something he could own but as another being that he was going to take care of, and Haru, honestly couldn’t be more grateful.

“Is this okay?”

Haru near flinched in shock. Why would Makoto even ask that...?

“It’s perfect.”

Makoto smiled, running his blunt fingertips over Haru’s cheeks, “Good.” Makoto caught his lips in his own once more, soft and gentle, but this time Haru could feel a new wetness in his lips, and though Haru didn’t know exactly what was going on, it was starting to feel more tense- was... Makoto trying to mate with him? Haru jerked back, his eyes wide with shock- Makoto’s own expression growing oddly upset. “What’s wrong? Are you uncomfortable? I-I’ll stop!”

“No, it feels good,” Haru mumbled with reassurance, but ended up ruining the building mood anyway, “Are you trying to mate with me?”

Makoto’s face grew pale and oddly red at the same time, audibly gulping. “I... Uh, sorta. Most other kind’s call it sex- or well, making love. We don’t have to, though, I just really like kissing you.”

“Is that what this lip-touching is? Kissing?” Haru ran his fingers over Makoto’s jawline- just below his ears, letting go as Makoto nodded. “Is this something that human mates do?” This wasn’t necessarily the best time, but, Haru wanted to understand better- and anyways, him and Makoto were both boys, Haruka couldn’t get pregnant. ...Right? Haru hardly understood his own reproductive system... “You won’t impregnate me, right?”

“N-No! Of course not! I don’t think a human can impregnate a WaterSpirit, anyway...” Makoto’s face flushed, a nervous little cough leaving his mouth, “And, yes- that’s what human mates do... But, uh, we call it lovers. Not mates.”

“Lovers sounds friendlier,” Haru inquired, “I like that word more than mate.” Haru watched as Makoto’s lips parted with a smile, and Haru’s own copied the gesture.

“We don’t have to have sex, Haruka. I just... Feel, you know...”

“Loving?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Me too.” Haru ran a hand through Makoto’s chocolate-colored hair, pushing his long bangs back from hanging in his face, which was probably annoying the both of them. The human male smiled at him, a dumb- giddy smile, that was round around the edges to signify that Makoto’s gentleness really shone through just about everything he did. What a handsome devil this man was... “Lets keep going.”

“Yeah,” Makoto said with a nod, “If you want to stop, just let me know.”

Haru agreed with a nod, before his lips brushed up against Makoto’s- a soft, muted keen leaving his throat.

Haru knew what this meant.

Makoto was not only his- but he was Makoto's.

As the night went on- whimpers and shy touches created moans and caresses, Haruka honestly a little scared- but Makoto would only then flash him a smile to reassure him. Murmurs of _"I love you, Haruka-_ " Making his vision grow dizzy and he got even dizzier when he'd say back _"I love you too."_

/**/

The next morning consisted of pushing Makoto off his chest- Haruka feeling sore from having the heavy human sleeping on top of him, plus the injuries that he sported on his stomach and back. Than, Makoto continued to complain about how the bugs had bitten his ass, and that maybe getting naked in the middle of the woods wasn’t the best choice last night, especially near a lake where all those blood-sucking insects sought shelter. But, either way, the two of them were happy.

They had touched. Haru had become accustomed to Makoto’s body while Makoto studied him- the two of them weren’t really different at all. The only difference between the two’s bodies were that Haru, in his solid form, had blue tattoos running down his arms and legs. And, he was hairless besides on his head, but, that really didn’t matter. Makoto didn’t comment on that much- just cried and blabbered about stupid things as Haru wiped away his tears. Really, Makoto seemed like the virgin, while it was really Haruka.

Makoto had made Haruka breakfast, the food that he had brought with him coming in good use. Makoto had wrapped his arm around Haru’s shoulders, according to Makoto, it was something that lover’s did. Haru liked it. He liked being close to Makoto- he liked being touched by him, and though Haru didn’t understand half the stuff Makoto did he really didn’t need to. Now that touching was more allowed, Haru found himself playing with Makoto’s big, thick fingers, feeling the rough calloused that blessed Makoto’s hands with Haru’s own much softer hands. The pain of the bruises couldn’t compete with the warmth he felt. It didn’t feel rushed- though they had only really, truly known each other for a few days, Haru knew it would happen at some point.

They sat together for a little longer than they should have. Haruka occasionally would drag Makoto’s head down, try to lick at his messy bed-hair to fix it at least somewhat, but Makoto would just laugh and comb through his own hair with his fingers. “The elfen man may worry on where we are... Or, I mean, the safety of his precious watch.” Makoto chuckled, Haru watching as the rising sun painted Makoto’s tanned skin with shades of orange and pink- outlining all the dips in his body, “We should get back to the village. I’ll carry you, if you don’t feel okay to walk still.”

In answer- Haruka crawled his way onto Makoto’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his head to Makoto’s warm shoulder- warm with his own heat and the sun’s. Makoto let out a chuckle- “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

Makoto stood with a short stumble, Haru immediately flinching as he thought Makoto would fall- but, he didn’t. “Sorry, m’legs are still a little wobbly. I’m alright.”

They began the short trek back to the little village, where Makoto could get his damned emerald, and they’d be home safe at long last- Though, for Haru, he couldn’t help but feel like the definition of laziness. He could float with hardly trying, but, he liked it when Makoto carried him. He wasn’t too much trouble to carry, anyways, he couldn’t be too heavy for the large human. Silently, Haru just listed to the crunching of leaves below Makoto’s feet as he walked on, Haru quietly clinging to him- his body sore and aching but yet warm with the presence of affection.

/**/

“It’s pretty ain't it?” Makoto marveled at the little stone- holding it up so that Haruka could see the way the emerald shown in the light. Haru, could really care less about the damn jem but was much too comfortable huddled close to Makoto’s warm body. And being close to Makoto meant the human was going to blabber on about his reward for slaying the dragon. He had explained to Haruka that- though Haru was his first, number one priority, he was still pleased with the big, green chunk of mineral. “I got that sword for nothing. It’s just gonna sit there now.” Makoto’s lips parted in a smile- he had bought the two of them more groceries and clothes with the remaining money, and most importantly, he had gotten a big, warm sweater for Haru. Haru was tired of being cold because he didn’t have any shirts to wear.

The most important thing was that they were in a bed, safe, and together. Haru would try his best to kiss Makoto- as the kissing thing was still kinda new to him, but he knew Makoto didn’t mind. But now, Haru could lick him. Lick him and Makoto would just chuckle and even lean into it sometimes- it felt wonderful. Especially for Haru, he was being accepted, finally.

Makoto let out a yawn, putting the emerald down on the nightstand with so much care it was almost like Makoto was carrying a baby. Haru- slightly irritated with the motion, was about to scold his human for treating a damned rock like a child- until Makoto’s arms wrapped around Haruka’s body lovingly, and the WaterSpirit felt his body go tight with embassament. Makoto pressed a sloppy smooch to his forehead- and Haru simply flushed with color. He never thought anything like that would make him so embarrassed before.. Nor did he think that he’d ever even experience something like this.

“Are you gonna sell the emerald?” Haru asked quietly, nervously slipping his arms round Makoto’s body as well.

Makoto chuckled, “No way.” He laughed, running his hands down Haruka’s hair, a strand of black hair getting caught between his fingers. “Well, what now?”

“Nothing.” Haru responded with, and Makoto laughed for some weird reason- a reason that Haru couldn’t understand. “We do nothing. We’re almost rich at this point.” Makoto smiled- damnit, Makoto was way too handsome for his own good. The boy had good genes, and, Haru had seen him slay a dragon the other day in the most manly way possible, so it almost added to Makoto’s attractiveness level.

“Mh, I should probably make dinner...” Makoto grumbled, his arms retracting from the gentle, warm hold he embraced Haruka in. “You want fish? I can cook us some fish.”

Haru immediately frowned, opening his arms back up to signal that, no, cuddle time was not over. Cuddle time was Haru’s favorite- Makoto was warm, and gentle, and his embrace was so great. His bulky body type provided a greater comfort.

“Haru _-chan_ -” Makoto laughed- reaching down a hand to pat Haru’s head. That was the universal ‘ _calm your WaterSpirit_ ’ move.

“ _Haru-chan_? What does that even mean, Makoto?” Haru asked- squinting his eyes as Makoto opened his mouth to explain, “No, wait, just, don’t call me that.” Makoto puckered his lips, pulling off the best of a smirk he could make while his lips were pursed. Makoto could be an ass, sometimes- but honestly Haru thought it was kind of funny. “Go make some fish.”

Makoto hummed in agreement, walking down to the small, kitchen area- before a knock at the door signaled Haru to jump and Makoto to squeak.

“Haru, go hide-” Makoto said simply, not because he was afraid of who was at their hotel room door, but, more so afraid of what whoever was at the door’s reaction to Haruka.

Makoto shuffled to the door, opening it a crack- just incase whoever was there wasn’t friendly. “Yes?” He asked, peaking half of his face out from the small crack, and got another green eye staring back at his own.

“You’re the man who slayed the pixiu, right?”

Makoto gulped. Another elfen girl at his door, she looked nothing like Mrs. Amakata, but, certainly shared those pointy elf traits. They all had spindly legs that looked like sticks, and this one had freckles- which, was pretty uncommon. Cautiously, Makoto flashed a look towards Haru- who, was now hiding under the bed with a cute, little child-like look of curiosity on his face. His bones creaked with the uncertain nod.

“I have a favour.” She said shyly, her feet briefly shuffling in an awkward teenage gesture.

“What’s in it for me?”

The elfen girl held out a small bag full of ruby shards.

Makoto gulped.

/**/

“So?” Haru asked, crawling back onto the bed, just to plop down onto his tummy, the bed creaking with the sudden shift of weight. “Who was that?”

Though Haru had only known Makoto for some short time, he could read the man’s expression like an open book. A smile curved his lips upwards, but the soft-edges that had usually made Makoto’s smiles soft and happy were completely gone. His eyebrows arched up in nerve. “I.. Uh, maybe...”

Haru frowned, tapping a finger impatiently against the bed, near demanding Makoto to hurry up.

“We _may_ have to go slay a griffon.”

“ **Makoto**!” Haru cried out.

“She had rubies! I couldn’t help myself!” They were both yelling now- frustrated moans and groans leaving Haruka’s throat as he simply plopped his face down into the duvets, his sighs laced with irritation. “Im sorry!” Makoto whined, sitting down next to Haru’s grumbling form on the bed, the human resting his head in his hands.

After a while of silence, Haru showed his forgiveness by nuzzling up to Makoto’s leg, blinking up at the human with big, ocean-colored eyes. Immediately, Makoto’s big hand went down to pat Haru on the head, a genuine smile breaking his nervous gaze. “We’ll be fine if we work together. I actually kind of like traveling with you.” Haru blinked. “It’s fun. Comforting. I’d much rather that than laying here bored...”

Haru nodded, in somewhat agreement. As long as he was by Makoto’s side, he assumed it would be alright.

“We just have to have an attack plan.” Makoto stated, and Haru continued to nod. “Don’t charge blindly into battle again.”

“And you- don’t run off without telling me. I thought you left me.” Makoto smiled nervously, twirling a piece of the raven’s hair between his calloused fingertips.

Makoto smiled, another small apology leaving his lips. “We leave tomorrow morning.”

Haru closed his eyes, humming in response to the fingers carding through his hair as he laid on Makoto’s lap. The two sat in near silence, the occasional muffled sounds from outdoors, or the neighbors interrupting the small peace the two shared.

It was a bad mistake on Haru’s part. He didn’t know any better, he didn’t know his love held  consequences. Little did he know that Makoto wouldn’t be the only one in his sights for long. That there were things Haruka couldn’t protect him from- beings bigger, darker, more powerful than Haru’s pure will would ever see. But for now, Haru didn’t know, nor did he care, he had his Makoto- his freedom, his life, and that’s what mattered to him.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Introduction P. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bOOPBOP IM DONE  
> That didn't take as long as I thought- I just started a new semester so everythings been kinda laid back- so it gave me a lot more time to work on this. As well as my tablet not being able to work on my laptop *cry* by default it gives me a lot more writing time as sketching is only so entertaining for so long
> 
> yEah this ones even more lame i'm trash  
> still bad at writing fight scenes i apologize
> 
> heRE COmeS NAgIsA!!!!  
> AND A PONY! A FUCKING PONY  
> i didnt know what else to name the pony i'm naming her iwatobi so I can feel complete w/ this au  
> oH YEah ALSO!! I played DMMD myself for the first time while I was writing the beginning of this so the part where I mentioned nosebleeds may or may not be because of koujacku  
> just kidding I totally just inserted a nose bleed in here because of koujacku

Haruka had really started to realize how old his human had gotten. Recently, it was more prominent, with all the monster hunting, and traveling, it was certainly making Makoto into a good, strong man. Somewhat worn, rugged- but, still had that weird, dorky gentleness about him that Haru desired more than anything else.

But now, with the morning sun that peaked through the trees illuminating Makoto’s face- making his hair look almost blonde and his sleeping face cringe with the sudden amount of light, Haru had sworn he had never looked more beautiful . Makoto had become chiseled, his features sharper but yet oddly round, his bulkiness gaining more size and definition more exact. Fighting beasts was doing something good to his lover.

But, Makoto’s muscles weren’t the only thing that was way too big.

Haru’s hips grew sore- as well as... Other areas as he stretched out in the grass, looking at the bruises that stained his hips in the shape of Makoto’s fingerprints and the other dark marks that lined his neck- Haru saw as more of a blessing than a curse. The only person who saw him was Makoto- so, Haru didn’t mind Makoto’s obsession with biting him. And sucking. And biting some more.

Another thing Haru had learned after five years of being with Makoto was that the guy slept like a rock, especially when outdoors. Sleeping outdoors was a common thing, the two never had a distinct home ever since they agreed that they would start the ‘monster hunting’ thing, and only ever stayed at a village or city for a night, two at most, until winter- which is when they would settle down for a good three months. Winter was never fun. They belonged on the road. Makoto had started to be recognised in villages- no one made fun of him for being human anylonger. Though Makoto was nervous about it at first, he had really turned into quite an adventurer. He was brave enough to take off his pants in the middle of the woods, and not only that, but sleep naked to. Though Haru slept naked most of the time- Makoto was really developing.

Haru climbed to his knees, folding them in order to lift Makoto’s head and rest it gently on his lap. Haru liked to enjoy the moments were Makoto was asleep, just to appreciate his soft features- the peaceful breathing, the quiet, sleepy noises that gurgled from his lips in airy breaths. No Matter how many beasts Makoto slayed, he would always be absolutely adorable in Haru’s eyes.

Haru swiped a hand over Makoto’s forehead, moving his bangs from his eyes. With a soft moan, Makoto’s nose wrinkled, lips parting in a slight grimace. “Mhn-” One of Makoto’s hands came up to swat weakly at Haru’s hand, and a soft, unavoidable chuckle came from Haru’s lips.

“Shh, Go back to sleep.” No longer did Haru and Makoto feel rushed as they traveled from place to place as they once had- unless there was some sort of mission deadline to meet. But this time they were simply traveling to a different city, so no rush. They had been to this city many different times before, most of the kin who lived there recognized Makoto by now. Not Haru, of course, as Haruka never showed his face. Not that he cared anyways, it was just an annoyance to be carried in a cramped waterbottle.

Haru watched as a flash of green peaked from under Makoto’s eyelids, before they closed with a soft sigh.

Haru smiled, running a fingertip down a bite mark he had accidentally left on Makoto’s shoulder- something that was less of a hickey and more of a ‘Im biting you because I need support’ kind of thing. The three sharp indents were a clear sign the mark had probably caused Makoto a deal of pain, but as always, Makoto put other’s before himself.

Blades of grass tickled Haru’s bare skin, as he assumed it did Makoto as well, the male moaning every now and than, soft, airy, and pleasant. Haru greeted Makoto with a grunt when he woke up, the male’s eyes blinking open, only to flich and squint to come accustomed to the morning light. Makoto reached out a big hand, pawing for Haru’s face, before it settled on his cheek- a sleepy smile on Makoto’s lips.

“Good morning, Haru-chan.”

‘Haru-chan’ was... Makoto’s ‘affectionate’ nickname for Haruka. It was Makoto’s version of ‘love’ or ‘darling’, but, Haru found it more than annoying. Yet, it was still some loving joke, so Haru accepted it.

“Stop calling me that’,” Haru mumbled, running his fingers through Makoto’s hair as his lover looked up at him with a smile cursing his gentle features. Haru let go of his grumpy composure- as, he couldn’t really keep it for long with a sleepy, happy Makoto lying in his lap. “G’Morning, love.” Haru’s hands slipped over Makoto’s cheeks, rough and prickly with stubble that Makoto had never gotten the chance to shave.

“Don’t touch my cheeks- they’re gross.” Makoto murmured with a small twinge of self-consciousness. Haru reminded himself Makoto was not a brave, manly-man, Makoto sometimes acted like a teenage girl. Makoto was a dork. Makoto screamed whenever a spider was in a two foot radius of him. Though he was very good at killing griffons and trolls, Makoto was more than sensitive.

“Gross?” Haru raised an eyebrow.

“Well I.. I need to shave.” Makoto pouted his lips, feeling over his own cheeks with a small grimace. “Stubble is gross. I don’t want a beard.”

“I think it’s handsome-” Haru started, and he watched as Makoto flushed. As expected, Makoto was still more than easy to embarass. “But, I agree, you would not look good with a beard. I like the stubble.” Haru smiled, running his fingers along the precise curves on Makoto’s cheeks and jawline as Makoto simply flinched- probably still afraid that Haruka found his stubble gross.

Haruka on the other hand had aged. Much like Makoto had- but, in a very different way. Not a single bit of hair had appeared on his body- even the hair on his head hadn’t grown very much at all. Makoto made sure to cut his hair every once in a while, long hair was not desirable for monster hunting- though, his hair was tied in a very short ponytail for the time being. Makoto wasn’t very hairy- just his legs and arms, and if he didn’t shave every week stubble would appear (To Makoto’s dismay). But like Makoto had gotten bulky and tall, Haru had thinned out, grown taller, more... Graceful. He liked to relate the way he grew out like a woman. He looked less thin, but was still lean, and, keeping up with Makoto’s height. Still, Haru was as tall as Makoto’s shoulders. Though he definitely didn’t like being the physically weaker of the two- as Makoto could probably snap a griffon’s neck with his bare hands. But, Makoto got tired easily- he had an awful habit of using all his energy at once, so he usually did the finishing up.

Though Makoto was physically stronger, Haruka was getting more skilled in the act of fighting. When he looked back at that first dragon him and Makoto had fought all those years ago- he could probably handle it with ease now. The two had grown a lot.

Makoto let out a yawn, causing his muscles to tense up and his back to arch, before settling back down on Haru’s lap with a small sigh. “Was it good?” Makoto asked. Usually by the time they were done with the whole sex thing, Makoto would pass out. Or, he’d tried to stay awake but his words would become slurred and impossible to understand. So Makoto would ask all the questions the next morning. It was awfully cute.

Haruka nodded. As always.

“You sore?”

Haru hesitated- but nodded.

“Mh, sorry, I really try to be gentle-”

“You are gentle. You’re cock is too big.”

Makoto’s face flushed as a small moan of ‘Haru!’ left his lips. Makoto did not like the use of words like that- nor, did he like talking about sex very much either. Unlike others, Dirty talk of any kind killed the mood immediately. The one time Haru tried Makoto’s nose started to bleed and his face matched the color- and he cried and whined for an hour about how embarrassing it was. Despite that- Makoto was basically a sex god at this point.

“Sorry I guess.”

“Don’t worry- it felt good.” Haru patted Makoto’s head as the large male covered his eyes shyly- like a small child. Haru let Makoto live through his embarrassment- running his fingers down his brown hair, listening to the rustle of the leaves that surrounded them. They matched the color of Makoto’s eyes- a pleasant, but strong green. Makoto always told Haru how beautiful his eyes were, and that’s what really got to Haru the most. The sweet complements, the strong holds, the soft kisses, and the hushed murmurs of loving nothings.

“Haru,” Makoto spoke up after a while. Haru blinked, looking down at his lover. “We should get going. We’re almost to the city. We can cuddle some more there.” Makoto smiled, and Haru shook his head.

“I’m enjoying the cuddling right now.”

“Haru-” Makoto sighed, stretching out his arms above his head. Haru caught his wrist- giving his knuckles a soft swipe of his tongue. Makoto hummed, The licking wasn’t just accepted anymore- Makoto was finally seeing it as a sign of affection. Haru nuzzled into Makoto’s palm- the large man letting out a soft chuckle. “That tickles.”

“Mh.” Haru flashed a smile.

“We should go.”

“Mh...”

“C’mon, Haru.”

“Mh.”

“Haru!” Makoto whined- sitting up from Haru’s lap with a small chuckle- and before Haru had any time to react, Makoto locked the smaller man in a tight bearhug. Makoto buried his face into Haru’s neck, Haru doing the same to his human as his arms snaked around Makoto’s back. “I loove you-” Makoto cooed in a playful tone, placing a sloppy smooch on Haruka’s temple. “Soo much- but we have to get going.”

Haru sighed- and nodded. “Fine.”

Makoto slipped away- pawing around for his trousers and underwear- kicking both of them on clumsily. Haru retrieved Makoto’s jacket and shirt for him, letting Makoto put on his own shirt before slipping his jacket over his shoulders, pressing a peck to his cheek. Makoto chuckled, as always.

“Where are your pants?” Makoto asked- flinching when a whine surpassed Haru’s lips.

“Do I need to wear pants?”

“Yes, Haru.”

“But-”

“It’s already weird enough that I have a WaterSpirit traveling with me- I do not want a naked one.” Makoto said, looking around for Haru’s pants- finding the pair of simply fabric and reaching out for it with a long arm. “C’mon.”

“But aren’t I cute?”

“You are adorable- but pants are necessary. Be lucky I don’t make you wear a shirt.” Makoto closed a button on his jacket- pressing a soft kiss to Haru’s lips, pinching his cheeks in the meanwhile. Of course that made Haruka hiss in frustration.

Makoto stood- his back popping with satisfaction as he approached his horse- the creature a large- black- almost brown animal with long floppy ears. It’s legs deep a shade of solid white. Since Makoto and Haru were rich up to their shoulders- Makoto had purchased the best horse he could find, and, had a huge attachment to the dumb animal. They had owned her since she was just a foal.

(Haru had asked “Why didn’t you get a adult horse? We can’t ride this one for another two years.” Makoto simply responded with; “Because she’s cute!”)

The animal was tied to a tree- so, she wouldn’t escape. But, Makoto doubted she would ever even try, she loved Makoto as much as Makoto loved her. “Mornin’ Iwatobi-” Makoto cooed- petting her muzzle with a small smile.

“I still don’t know why you named her after a bird.” Haru spoke up- begrudgingly putting on his pants. Pants- he hated pants. He hated clothes in general.

“Because she flies across the world-” Makoto said with a deep, teasing coo. Of course he only made himself look like a bigger dork.

“A flightless bird.” Haru corrected with a snort, “Penguins are flightless.”

“She doesn’t need to know that.” Makoto pursed his lips like he was talking to a baby- kissing the horse’s pink nose as the animal gave out a small snort. A happy snort, of course. “You hungry? Yeah, you’re hungry...” Makoto bent down, searching through one of the bags for anything to feed his darling horse, finding an apple and some peanut butter cookies- which, were specifically for her. “Here you go- a special treat for you!”

Haru rolled his eyes as the baby talk continued. Makoto treated his seven-foot-tall horse like a child. It was an animal. Well.. Makoto was a softy afterall. It would be cute if Haru wasn’t jealous of the big black beast. Iwatobi could be considered a beast- she was so large and muscular, Makoto depended on her for travel completely. The bags and bags of travel supplies and clothes- weapon’s, Makoto’s precious treasures- and Makoto and Haru themselves. Iwatobi was also oddly balanced- she could climb up steep, rocky mountains with ease. Though whenever they did that Makoto always left her at some kind of horse hotel or something- he worried about his precious horse constantly. She was basically the best horse a monster hunter would ask for. The first few weeks Makoto had Iwatobi he cuddled up with the pony and not Haruka. Haruka would forcingly spoon with his lover whenever he did that. It didn’t happen much anymore as Iwatobi was too big, but whenever she laid down (Which meant she was relaxed- not dead. Makoto would always help her up though. Which was easy considering how strong Makoto was.), Makoto would curl right up into her side like the horse was his lover and not Haru. Haru would always wedge his way into Makoto’s arms somehow, though.

Once Iwatobi was finished eating her breakfast- Makoto skillfully strapped on her saddles- attaching the heavy bags to the leather before raising himself onto the beast.

“Haru- you ready?” Makoto asked, Haru getting up as he watched his lover pet his horse’s mane.

“Mhm,” Haru said with a small grunt- walking up to the saddle as he waited Makoto to hold out a hand to help him on. Though Haru could very easily glide up onto the horse’s back- Haru liked having Makoto help him up. Feeling those warm, strong hands pull him up, it was nice.

“Ahah-” Makoto shook his head with a playful grin. Haru knew exactly what he was going to say- and grunted in anger. “You have to say goodmorning to Iwatobi. She loves you so much Haru!”

Haru glared at his lover.

Makoto was a dork. A huge, cute, adorable dork - who could be annoying on occasion.

Haru approached her nuzzle- patting the horse’s head as she let out a grunt. At first Iwatobi hated Haru- she could probably sense what he was and was therefore scared of him. But, over time, the dumb happy animal became attached to Haru. Though she certainly liked Makoto more, she liked Haru decently. “Good morning, Iwatobi.” Haru grunted, pressing his lips to the horse’s soft nose in a kiss.

In return- Iwatobi have Haruka a long, sticky- hot lick with her big horse tongue. Haru grimaced- while Makoto chuckled like mad.

Damn these two.

/**/

Haru clung to Makoto as they rode- digging his head into Makoto’s muscular shoulder blades, his hands looping under Makoto’s arms and hands resting on his tummy. Makoto had an oddly soft stomach, Haru would always knead at it. Though that usually resulted in Makoto laughing as he was oddly ticklish.

Iwatobi galloped loudly across the fields- the forest long behind the three, Haruka hanging onto Makoto for what seemed to be out of fear- but, he was simply finding an excuse to stay close to his human. Their rides were normally silent, Haru would watch scenery pass as Makoto focused on steering Iwatobi. Snuggled up to Makoto- Haru loved feeling his warmth. Sometimes it got a little lonely- but, that was ok.

Makoto would occasionally hum to himself- even sing if he was really in the mood. Makoto was a wonderful singer- he would occasionally do it when he was showering, brushing Iwatobi- or on special occasions he’d sing Haru to sleep. It was a shock hearing someone like Makoto sing, as you’d think he wouldn’t sound good- but, he sounded beautiful. Haru was digging the whole singing thing- it was hot. Makoto didn’t really know any songs but basic lullabies- but, that’s okay. It was soothing and pleasant, especially when Haruka was nestled in his back- feeling the way he’d vibrate with each little sound.

Haruka found himself playing with Makoto’s short ponytail, Haru knew Makoto would cut his hair first thing when he got to the city. Haruka and Makoto had been to many villages- they had traveled across the world but still, they knew very well they had hardly seen it all. There was so much more to explore still. Haru didn’t mind. This city they had visited on many occasions- at least twice annually, since it was a rather large city with many clients that needed their monsters to be slain the two raked in a ton of cash and jewels every visit.

But as they galloped over the last , long hill- Iwatobi let out a loud winnie- Making Haruka and Makoto jump in time. The horse reared- it’s long legs supported all it’s bodyweight as it wiggled- seemingly trying to break free of invisible restraints. Haru let out a high pitched squeal- clinging to Makoto as he did not want to fall to his doom of the horses body weight crushing him. The horse broke away from the path- crashing down on all four as it turned to face the direction they had come.

“Woah! Hey now-” Makoto let out, hugging the horses’ neck in a calming manner- trying to soothe the panting, snorting beast. “Hey, Hey, it’s alright, Iwatobi- it’s okay...” Haru watched as Makoto pet the horse’s mane, holding her jaw with the other hand to keep her still. “Shh, It’s okay.”

Haru was certainly worried- not about the damn horse, but what lay beyond the hill. Iwatobi was a rather calm horse, it took a lot to spook her, rather the horse was rather daring and charged into battle when Makoto instructed her to. This was out of character for her... Animals definitely had a much better sense of danger than Haru and Makoto’s kins. “Wonder what’s wrong,” Makoto mumbled- running a hand down the horses’ neck, small hushes leaving his lips. Makoto was good at calming- really anything. Horses, cats, Haruka, elves- he had a reassuring kind of voice. “Must be something bad.” Makoto looked up from the horse’s crown- licking his lips as he turned back to face the direction of the city. “Haru, can you smell anything?”

As Makoto had learned over time, Haru had an extensive ability to track creatures. It was weird, as Haru could not only smell them and sense their presence, but he knew when the other creature sensed his own. Haru, nor Makoto, understood it. It was almost dog-like. Haru brought his head away from Makoto’s musk- telling a deep inhale into the open air, before shaking his head. “No. I do not.”

Makoto swallowed, “Nothing?”

“It must be out of my radius of feeling. If Iwatobi can sense it- there might be something wrong with the city. We are still too far for me to tell.” Haru sighed- curling back up against Makoto’s hunched back.

“Mh, I hope not.” Makoto mumbled- “If so I hope everyone’s alright.” Makoto turned back towards his horse- taking the reins as he murmured a few more words of reassurance, before yelling a loud; “Heeya!” to get Iwatobi to start galloping again. He quickly directed her towards the city once more- a sturdy hold between her ears reassuring the black beast now.

A few moments later- Haru jumped as Makoto’s shoulders yanked back- scaring both the horse and the WaterSpirit. Once again- Iwatobi reared- Haru clinging weakly to Makoto as Makoto braced himself, Iwatobi landing and coming to a halt. Thankfully. Haru was relieved that the already distressed horse didn’t go into a panic. Haru immediately growled, Makoto knew better to stop them like that! Haru didn’t care so much about the horses’ well being, but, a scared- two-hundred pound horse was no good. “Makoto, what the hell! Spooking Iwatobi purposefully isn’t-”

“Holy shit-” Makoto choked- and Haru peaked out from behind Makoto’s shoulder. It was always a bad sign when Makoto swore, he never, ever did. Unless he was very, very unsettled.

Haru sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the city in almost ruins.

Nothing too badly damaged- but damaged enough to show that something had torn through the place. The wall that lined the city cracked and disheveled- wooden homes having holes full of splinters- showing that something small but with flight had crashed through. Nothing like a dragon attack or anything- it looked as to be if a swarm of something came through. Haru compared it with how his old pack used to attack.

And apparently, Makoto did too.

Makoto’s breath was stolen from his throat- breath passing through but not reaching his lungs. He could see the destruction of his precious village- imagine the fresh blood smeared across the kitchen, Ren and Ran’s screams-

Makoto choking on his own breath quickly became apparent to Haru- Haruka’s own panic blowing up as Makoto’s did. Makoto couldn’t breath- it was clear from the brash sucking in of air- but no exhaling. “Makoto-” Haru choked, taking his head between his hands quickly, forcing the brunette to turn around, pressing his forehead against Makoto’s. “Makoto, Makoto- shh, look at me, you’re okay.” It wasn’t often that Makoto had panic attacks- but, often enough that Haru knew what to do incase of one. Though Haru wasn’t at all good at comforting- a simple reminder to Makoto that he lived in the present and not in the past seemed to snap him out of it. This hardly ever happened anymore. But, Haru knew deep down Makoto would never, ever get over the death of his family. “Deep breaths.” Haru said, taking in a deep breath, feeling as Makoto copied his movements.

“You’re okay.”

“I-I’m... I’m okay-” Makoo repeated, his voice hushed and tired- lacking breaths.

“Im here.”

“You’re here.”

“Everyone is okay.”

“Everyone is okay.”

This was what seemed to work. It always did- and once Makoto’s green eyes flickered to look back into Haru’s, he knew his lover’s panic attack was over. Haru’s eyes tightened, losing their gentle feel as, this, could be serious. As Haru looked out from beyond Makoto’s large form, he could see slow movement coming from homes.

Unlike the human village, this place was better constructed for the meaning of preventing an attack from some beast or jealous city or village.

Makoto kicked his legs back over the horse- facing forward before flicking the reins with his hands- Iwatobi snorting and shaking her large head before starting a trot, stepping over the rubble of the short fallen wall that lined the city. Haru knew Makoto was in his ‘serious phase’- and, probably didn’t feel like talking, so Haru knew what to do. First, he glared at the little bottle that was fastened to Makoto’s belt.

He hated that damn bottle. But, he assumed it was for the best. Makoto was very smart- more socially inclined than Haru would ever be. Haru didn’t understand Makoto half the time, he was so much more clever and aware of his surroundings than Haruka would ever be or ever even understand- and though Haru was possibly a little more mathematically smart and was better at figuring out problems than Makoto (Makoto was kind of dumb in that field. He wasn’t the smartest man ever.), Makoto was so complex Haru couldn’t understand. At this point, Haru had learned to trust Makoto- as he was mostly always right when it came to social things.

The bottle was cramped, and staying in a liquid form wasn’t Haru’s favorite as Makoto didn’t like it when Haru touched him when he was water- but, whatever.

Makoto blindly patted the bottle- somewhat of a praise for Haru getting in the bottle on his own. They didn’t get too far into the city until a woman stepped from her somewhat crumbly home. Really, the house wasn’t damaged all that much, the wooden porch was cracked and a few things shattered. “Tachibana-kun!” Ah, yes, he was well known here. Makoto was seen more of a exterminator as a monster hunter. When there was hooves that left the door instead of legs- Makoto processed it immediately. A centaur. At first they were scary- but, now they were pretty normal to Makoto. They worked a lot like elves, but, with a horse body at the torso. Iwatobi snorted, clopping up to the white centaur lady galloping up to the little group of monster hunters. Her horse body was pure white- cream colored hair and tail, her skin almost as white as her fur- big, blue eyes stared back at Makoto. She was a cute little beastie.

“If I may ask, what happened here?” Makoto asked, Iwatobi leaning down to sniff at the girl’s torso- the lady giving the curious beast a pat on the head. “If you’re having trouble with some pests I can get rid of them for you-”

They had done this before. A whole group of harpies in the past- a good flock of ten. It was easy, Haru just started bossing them all around and they all promised to leave villages alone and find their own food. Harpies do not like WaterSpirits- for some odd reason. Haru didn’t really like harpies either. Weird little beasties- and they were awfully loud.

“It’s the fifth time this week,” The centaur huffed, crossing her arms. “I guess we were waiting for you to stop by.” Makoto was one of the only monster hunters who’d take down packs of things- some monster hunters just found it troublesome and silly. Makoto would be made fun of by other monster hunters- as, he was an ‘exterminator’ if anything, but the thing was that Makoto was the best in the business. With Haruka as his secret weapon- and Makoto’s own strength and size, him and Haru made a fantastic team. Always room for improvement, though.

“No casualties?” Makoto asked.

“Nope. Nothing. Yet. This was an awful attack, they keep getting worse.” Makoto watched as others started to leave their homes, all of them moaning in frustration and worry at the damage done to their village. “They keep taking our food and at this point we’re going to starve.”

“What is the subject?” Makoto asked curiously- flittering through his knowledge of monster attacks. Certainly not a dragon attack, the place would’ve been mowed down if so. Harpies weren’t violent creatures and didn’t destroy anything- they just scavenged for food. Haruka would’ve smelt any nearby WaterSpirits. A griffon, maybe?

“Mh, Harpies.”

“Ah,” Makoto mumbled, before his voice died out. Harpies weren’t violent, as he knew- then why were they assaulting the city? “That doesn’t make sense, though. Possibly you may be mistaking them for WaterSpirits?”

“Yes, harpies. They’ve never been a problem until now- they all live up there-” The girl paused, pointing to the large mountain that had always hung in the distance. It was a big, barren, rocky looking thing. “They live in it’s pit or something. A big nest of them.” The girl’s arm fell to the side, her chest giving a heave as one of her hooves stomped into the dirt. “They’re jerks. They ruin or city and steal our food. We’ll all die of starvation in another two weeks- Unless Tachibana-kun will get rid of them for us?”

“Of course-” Makoto said with a smile, “I’ll get to it immediately. Since I’m guessing the hotels are no longer open...” Makoto began mumbling to himself- creating some sort of mental plan. He knew it didn’t concern the girl- but, Haru was probably listening. Most likley, anyways. Haru took a lot of naps, he could be doing that right now.

“If you talk to the mayor he may give you some sort of reward, or something. I know you’re into that sort of thing.” The girl said, her hooves clicking quietly against the ground. She was tall- but, short for a centaur. Makoto would probably be looking up at her if he wasn’t mounted on Iwatobi. Ah, rewards. Makoto hated admitting that he did most of this stuff for rewards. If a life was on the line- he’d do it for free, but- like the incident with the watch, Makoto would only do most things for money or treasures of value. Gems, rare rocks, crystals- his favorites being emeralds. Maybe if he saved the town from their certain doom he’d get a big reward.... That sounded nice.

“Alright, I’ll go see what I can do. Thank you.” Makoto bowed respectively- or, bowed as much as he could whilst on Iwatobi. The centaur girl bowed back, one of her hooves curling upwards in almost what seemed to be the horse version of a curtsey.

Makoto tugged somewhat of Iwatobi’s reins- clicking his tongue as he continued to trot forward, now looking for the town hall. On the way- with the sensitive, caring man Makoto was, he made sure everyone was alright, helping people pick up a little rubble and un-sticking some doors. Thank god everyone was alright.

But, monster hunting was Makoto’s job. Whatever was causing the harpies to act out violently- Makoto would find out. Maybe they were just really hungry? Makoto didn’t like slaying innocent creatures- especially harpies. They were basically elves with wings and claws, their brains worked almost like Makoto’s. Usually they were just hungry little beasties. But, violent creatures were no good, unfair creatures were no good.

/**/

“I hate the rain!”

“Quit your complaining you baby.”

“Iwatobi doesn’t like the rain either.”

“The horse doesn’t care.”

“My jacket will start to smell weird. Leather doesn’t mix with rain.”

“Makoto.”

“What if my sword rusts!”

“You have a cover on it, Makoto. It won’t rust.”

Makoto was such a pouty baby sometimes. He looked so pathetic, clinging to his horse as the three trotted through the forest- trying to make their way to the opposed nest of violent harpies. Harpies were so annoying- they were basically dumb birds with the body and ability of a human. Haru knew this would be a dumb journey, once they finally scaled the mountain Haru would just boss them all around- tell them to quit causing trouble, Makoto could collect his precious gems and then they could leave. And to make things worse Makoto might actually feel bad for them and agree to help them get their own food- Makoto was too nice sometimes. But of course it had to rain. Makoto would whine the whole way there- his thick hair matting flat down onto his forehead, a frown permanently settled on his face. Until the rain stopped would Makoto be happy. And this would be at least a two day journey to the pit of the mountain. According to the townsfolk, this mountain used to be a volcano- but the lava was long gone. That’s where the harpies rested apparently.

“Well, here we are...” Makoto mumbled- looking up at the mountain once they stood at it’s base, a sigh leaving his lips.

It was a rocky mountain, but, not steep. It looked more like a normal, brush covered mountain- but instead of grass and trees, the place was covered in large boulders. Like the mountain itself was made by rock. Haru wished it was steeper- obviously, as this made way for a long journey up. Haru sighed, gripping the wet- slippery leather of Makoto’s jacket tight. “Mhm.”

Makoto paused, Iwatobi shaking her head as her mane became heavy with raindrops. Her mane was usually short- but, like Makoto’s hair, tended to grow out a little when they were out for a while.

“Staring at it won’t get you anywhere.”

“Haru-” Makoto moaned with a small chuckle, flinching as Haru nuzzled his neck- his warm breath a weird comparison to the cold rain. Makoto lovingly pat Haru’s head to return the gesture. “Just wondering if I should leave Iwatobi at the city- if she falls she’ll get hurt. Rock isn’t a good place for my horse to fall.”

“We’re already here.” Haru snorted- but that wasn’t good enough. Makoto really cared about his horse. “She won’t fall. Iwatobi’s steady.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Makoto shrugged, a sigh of doubt leaving his mouth as Haru licked up his neck. Makoto didn’t even shutter anymore- he’d just smile at the gesture that could very well be sexual. But, Haru was just being friendly. He didn’t understand that licking was sexual and Makoto would leave it like that. “Alright, let’s go.” Makoto sighed- clicking his tongue as Iwatobi started the long journey up. “Good girl-” Makoto praised quietly, petting the horses head, “Just tell me if you need to stop.”

Dork. Haru rolled his eyes, Makoto very well knew the horse could not speak. Haru believed that Makoto could read his horse’s mind. Iwatobi’s hooves clopped across the rocks, loudly clapping in comparison to the dull thumps of hooves-on-dirt, but, thankfully the rain drowned it out. Nor did Haru or Makoto care about the sound- scaring the harpies off might actually be a good thing. Haru nestled his head between Makoto’s shoulderblades- hugging him tightly as he had before, thinking that now it might be a good time for a nap. It’ll get this over quicker. The scenery wasn’t that great- rocks weren’t all that amusing, and Makoto didn’t talk much as he normally did- the rain drowning out most of his voice. “I’m going to nap.” Haru spoke, watching as Makoto nodded- looking over his shoulder briefly with a small smile. Water dripped down his face- clinging to his hair and cheeks. A few drops even clung to the very faint stubble that ran down Makoto’s cheeks.

“Mh. Alright Haru. Get some rest, love.”

Haru sighed, planting a soft kiss between Makoto’s shoulder blades- though he couldn’t feel it, it really didn’t matter. Haruka loved him. More than anything. Makoto was still his precious human. This- no doubt, would not cause them any harm. Makoto could fend of harpies in his sleep, but Haru’s alerts were still set high- as, he always worried for Makoto’s safety.

/**/

When Haru woke up- he was not pressed against the warm back of his lover- but instead stinky, wet fur. Haru coughed, jolting upwards as he spit out horse-hairs, wiping his mouth and trying to rid himself of the awful stench of wet horse. Iwatobi snorted- almost in amusement. “Stinky beast-” Haru cursed, glaring at the back of the black beast’s head. All Haru could hear was Makoto’s distant chuckling, and Haru grunted and searched for Makoto.

Looking around Iwatobi’s thick neck, Haru found Makoto rather fast. Makoto led Iwatobi on with a rope- the horse would follow him without the rope, but Makoto used it for safety mostly. It was rare Makoto walked Iwatobi like this, He had great trust in his horse when it came to most things. Was something wrong? It was still raining, and, hard to see past it. But, nothing seemed to be too serious as Makoto was chuckling lightly at Haru’s dramatic display of disgust. “Why aren’t you riding?” Haru asked- licking his arm to get rid of the horsehairs that had somehow found his way onto his tongue.

“It’s getting too misty. My eyesights better than Iwatobi’s- don’t want to accidentally fall off a cliff or anything.” Makoto explained, “We might have to take shelter for the night, soon. I’m getting tired.”

“Let’s switch positions, Makoto.” Haru insisted- just wanting to get this little journey over with. Haru did not mind monster hunting- he enjoyed it if anything. But harpies... Harpies were dirty, loud creatures that Haru did not like. He could let Makoto rest on Iwatobi and Haru could lead her on.

“Iwatobi knows you don’t trust her- she won’t let you.” Haru snorted. Well than. “No offence, Haru-chan. It’s not me, it’s her.” Makoto smiled sweetly, blaming his horse. Iwatobi snorted as if she was agreeing with her.

“Oh be quiet, you,” Haru bumbled to the horse, leaning over as he itched the space behind her ear- Iwatobi liked Haru’s scratches, as, Haru had sharp claws while Makoto’s fingernails were dull. Haru would never hurt the beast, he wasn’t heartless. She meant too much to Makoto to ever hurt her- anyways, Haru held a special place for the dumb animal deep in his heart. It wasn’t too hard to see, the mist of rain put a light sheet over everything, in which Haru and Makoto could spot easily, but a horse? Not so much. And mounted on Iwatobi it was hard to see the ground in front of them. Makoto didn’t want Iwatobi to fall anyhow- break her leg on accident. Iwatobi’s heavy weight would easily snap her legs like a twig if she fell, and then, she was as good as dead as though Makoto was strong, he could not lift a thousand pounds- especially down a mountain.

“Are we getting any closer?” Haru asked, playing with the horse’s black-brown mane.

“Another day or so, we should be there.”

Though Haru knew very well he could not sleep through two days, Haru still found himself sighing in disappointment. “This is so boring.”

“I completely agree.”

“Monster hunting should be exciting.”

“It should.”

“Than why are we doing this again?”

“Because lives are on the line,” Makoto stated in a small sigh- his voice a little weary. Haru huffed- knowing very well that wasn’t the only reason.

“What did they offer you in exchange, Makoto?”

“Ten thousand and a emerald.” Makoto’s voice was littered with guilt- squeezed out of his throat as his normally gentle voice came across as a quiet squeak.

Haru didn’t like to disagree with Makoto. It was unnecessary and- though Haru was not afraid of losing Makoto’s trust, Haru just didn’t like doing it. He didn’t need to tell Makoto he disagreed with him, he could keep it to himself. But now was one of those times that Haru just had to. “Don’t you already have an emerald? Why do we need another? And we have so much money already.”

“It’s a bigger emerald.” Makoto explained in the same tone from earlier, “Shinier I guess. And... Money is always nice. I need a new saddle for Iwatobi- a bigger one.”

“A bigger one?” Haru asked quietly.

“She’s outgrowing it, and so am I. You can hardly fit on the saddle anymore with me.” Makoto said- and, that was true. A good saddle that fit Haru and Makoto, and the damn horse properly was expensive. But, Iwatobi had reached her full size last year- she shouldn’t of gotten any bigger. Unless....

“Iwatobi is getting fat, isn’t she?”

“Just a little.”

“Too many peanut butter cookies, hm?” Haru grunted, running his hands down the horses side as he felt how, yes, she had gotten a little pudgier. Her legs were strong and tummy large.

“Yeah, but she loves them.” Makoto sighed, “It’s a love thing.”

“You hear that, Iwatobi?” Haru mumbled jokingly, “Makoto’s trying to get you fat.” The horse’s ear twitched, and Haru smiled a little- looking forward at Makoto- who wore a scowl.

“It’s out of love!” Makoto exclaimed, but, a small chuckle escaped along with the whine. Haru smiled, patting the horses’ mane, its wet hair clammy and bunched by rain. Haru enjoyed these odd conversations, though he would much rather be hearing Makoto call him ‘love’ and ‘darling’- it wasn’t always that great- as it got boring after a while. Messing with each other was a must have, though, the two were so gentle with each other, it wasn’t real taunting. Haru took a gentle hold of Iwatobi’s reins, trying to feel what Makoto felt like most of the time. The path they followed most likely curled upwards around the mountain- a spiral shape. As, when Haru looked to the side, a wall of rock stood- above it being the rest of the path. Dead trees were starting to curl up from the dirt as well, their bark cold and black- looking more like the rock surrounding than a tree. This was... Eerie. Unsettling. Nothing they couldn’t handle.

Haru’s spine lurched- a smell intruding his nostrils. Territory. Something’s territory. It could simply be a harpy- but... “Makoto!” Haru hissed- Makoto freezing in his tracks. Makoto knew Haru well, so well, he understood even the slightest changes in pitch of his voice. “I may be smelling territorial marks but something is close.” Haru’s smell had gotten gradually worse since he stayed with Makoto- all Haru was around was Makoto’s musky scent and horse. And, with Makoto being human and all- he took showers, and he forced Haru to as well. Showers were nice, but, they seemed to affect his sense of smell in a negative way. He was still very good at sensing- nonetheless. It was hard to distinguish between creatures now, but, he knew something was close. And whatever it was, it was aware of them. Haru growled lowly in his throat- a deep rumble that was brought up from the pits of his tummy.

“Do not attack unless it attacks, Haru.” Makoto growled lowly at him, the sound of Makoto sliding his sword from its sheath breaking the silence of the rain- Haru watching as Makoto’s grasp on the rope he lead Iwatobi with tightening. Iwatobi snorted quietly- her ears twitching in distress, Haru crouching on her back, posed to attack. He did not respond to Makoto’s request. Though he had gotten better at listening to Makoto and providing attack plans- surprises like this Haru did not take well. He would attack if he felt threatened.

Haru’s eyes flittered about-locking on where the scent was coming from as whatever it was was getting closer. It was coming from the north. Close to Makoto- it would reach Makoto before Haru reached it. Before Haru had time to process that- he heard the shrill yell of; “Hello!” As a figure popped in through the fog.

Haru didn’t give it time to think- to him, it sounded like nothing but an enemy.

Before Iwatobi reared up on her hind legs- Haru lunged, pressing his hand down on Iwatobi’s head briefly to shoot himself forward- screeching and hissing as menacingly as little Haruka could- whatever the creature was yelling back in surprise and fear. He kicked off Makoto shoulders, building up extra momentum to take down the thing that stood feet away from his lover, lunging towards the thing until-

“Haruka!”

Haru’s arm nearly flew free from it’s socket. He yelped, feeling as Makoto’s rough hands yanked him back quickly, another, wordless frustrated yell leaving Makoto’s throat as Haru felt him jerk back roughly again- but, Haru knew that wasn’t Makoto’s doing.

Makoto had stopped Iwatobi from running away out of fear- simply from the rope leash he held in his hand. Makoto had stopped a thousand pound horse from charging away.

Haru gulped. Dear lord- Makoto was strong.

Haru listened to the crisp, panicked flapping as Makoto peeled his fingers from Haru’s arm, frustrated pants leaving his throat. Stopping Haru was nothing, but Iwatobi? That was a feat Makoto could only do whilst panicked.

Makoto was just about to scold Haruka- until of course, his eyes locked with the harpy- it’s body balanced neatly on a rock that jutted out of the ground to the left of Makoto.

Harpies weren’t anything violent- nor surprising. Makoto had seen them millions of times, he had dealt with two flocks before, and sometimes loners would be wandering the woods. They weren’t the most appealing creatures- though peaceful, usually they head dead eyes and sometimes their bodies were covered in feathers, sometimes they didn’t even have arms and just wings.

But this one looked entirely human.

Not only that, but it’s eyes were alive with the same intelligence and emotion that Haru and Makoto’s own held. Though startled- and quickly trying to figure this out, Makoto decided the beastie was no issue, as he looked as scared as they were.

Bouncy blonde locks were matted to it’s forehead by the rain, he was small- like Haru, but round, unlike Haru. He seemed young, maybe seventeen, eighteen, but had the baby fat of a child on his cheeks. At first, Makoto thought he was a human, he looked so much like one. Normal skin, hands, eyebrows, body type- hell, he even had clothes, but that thought was quickly dismissed when Makoto spotted the large, brown wings that were held up in alarm.

Big, huge wings rested behind it- wings that Makoto had been surprised he missed. They were spread to full size, the end feathers reaching out far and curling up a little bit, a few large feathers colored gold, while the most of it was a deep ashen. Crisp, clean feathers, that were surprisingly well kept for a harpy. Of course that weren’t the harpy’s only traits, feathers curled out from behind its ears, long and the same color as its wings- as well as small little feathers scattered underneath the corners of his eyes. A long tail of the same shade as the rest of the feathers fell out underneath its wings- the longest feather almost scraping the ground. He had claws- black like Haru’s, but curled outwards and long. Normal hands, except that.

Not just that, but, his eyes were bright pink in color. Almost red- his pupils slit. Unlike a harpies, though, they were much like Makoto’s besides that. Eerily human eyes except the color and slitted pupils.

Depending on the ‘hello!’ from earlier, Makoto knew he was probably friendly. And could speak.

The blonde harpy did not stare at Makoto, though, more so at Haru. Haru’s lips were curled, growling at the thing, staring with his normally round pupils reduced to slits.

Ah yes, harpies and WaterSpirits. Mortal enemies. Haru was better than this, though. “Haruka!” Makoto scolded quietly, flicking his head. Haru cringed, grumbling grumpy fragments of words as he cut the act, his pupils growing round and his arms crossing.

Makoto put his sword away- and the harpy’s large eyes blinked away the fear, turning into cation as it’s wings folded slowly to it’s back.

“Hey, uh, hi,” Makoto mumbled, still holding Iwatobi’s leash as he stepped forward, still afraid the horse would try to escape. Thankfully Makoto had been wearing his gloves- preventing any rope burn from holding Iwatobi from running. Though, his shoulder hurt now. The harpy’s head cocked to the side- despite his hair being wet it almost bounced. “Sorry about him. He’s a bit... You know. He won’t hurt you.”

The harpy did not reply, but looked innocent enough. Makoto swallowed.

“Im Makoto, and this is Haru.” Makoto gestured to Haru cautiously, not taking his eyes off the strange harpy. Makoto remembered that these guys were supposedly violent. “And this is Iwatobi. We don’t mean any harm-”

Before Makoto continued to talk and explain himself- the harpy’s eyes lit up, and a smile picked up his lips, his eyes suddenly shooting outwards. “Pony!” He cried, his wings giving a large flap as he shot upwards- nimbly landing on Iwatobi’s back.

Makoto would’ve been alarmed. But, he wasn’t. Iwatobi seemed fine now- it was possible Haru’s outburst could’ve scared Iwatobi in the first place, not the harpy. Now it was that Makoto saw that, instead of normal feet, the harpy had bird-like talons at the end of his legs. Normal legs, but, bird feet. Nothing weird of course- for a harpy. They almost looked like dragon feet more than bird feet, actually. But, he did not dig them into Iwatobi, he was very careful with them. Iwatobi- though not distressed was trying to look at the harpy, but her head wouldn’t turn that far around. Haru growled, but, Makoto put a hand out to silence him.

“Pony, Pony, Pony- oh he’s so cute!” The harpy chirped excitedly, his voice smooth and young. Like when Haru and Makoto first met.

“Um, she, actually.” Makoto said quietly, and the harpy froze to pay attention. Haru huffed and rolled his eyes at Makoto’s comment.

“Excuse me, misses horse,” The harpy apologised jokingly- petting her mane as Iwatobi let out a happy whinny- almost sounding like the horse equivalent to a chuckle. Makoto gulped- moving towards Iwatobi as he took Haru protectively under his arm. The other hand went to rub Iwatobi’s snout.

“So, uh-” Makoto started, but the harpy quickly cut him off.

“Is this your horse?” He chirped, patting the horse’s mane.

It was best not to be rude, who knows what this thing’s intentions are. Better keep him happy. “Um, uh, Yeah, she’s my horse.” Haru’s frame shuttered with a frustrated huff. Makoto knew Haru was everything but happy, WaterSpirits and Harpies were the exact opposites of each other. Whilst both of them had the same level of social skill- they both expressed it in opposite ways. WaterSpirits being quiet and solemn, while harpies were... Loud. playful. Childlike.

“What’s her name, again?” The blonde harpy plopped himself down on Iwatobi’s saddle, Makoto’s hold tightening on the rope. Though, Makoto knew very well that Iwatobi would only listen to Makoto’s commands- the rope was just a precaution.

“Iwatobi,” Makoto replied simply, and the harpy lit up.

“Iwatobi is such a cute name!” The harpy exclaimed. Strangely, he wore clothes- probably stolen clothes, but his jacket was that of one that was probably very expensive. Nice, almost light blue material lined the puffy jacket- from what Makoto could see it was lined with fur, too. The pants were simple, loose fitting- like Haruka’s in a way, but shorter, showing off the area where his normal human skin transformed into white callouses before transforming into the talons.  “A cute name for a cute horse-!”

Haru growled under his breath. Great. Two horse nerds. Not only that but- a harpy.

“Hey, wait a sec,” The blonde spoke, looking over the horses head and down at the two monster hunters. “That’s definitely a WaterSpirit- and you smell like a human,” The harpy slid off of Iwatobi, flapping his wings lightly before hitting the ground. Such large structures of complex gold and brown feathers- Makoto was amazed by how neatly the harpy could fold his wings on his back. “Don’t WaterSpirit’s eat humans?”

Haruka growled lowly- apparently taking that personally, “I would never!”

The harpy whimpered in surprise, Makoto tightening his grip around Haru. More so for the harpy’s sake than anything. “Ahn, Yes, he’s different.” Makoto mumbled with a small shrug, “He’s moody but is really no harm.” Haru shot a glare up at Makoto, his eyes reading the exact words of; ‘How dare you! I am a lot of harm!’ but, Makoto just continued rationalizing, hoping he was getting closer to his goal question. “We’re partners. I met him six years ago- he saved my life.”

“Ahh,” The harpy nodded. “So, what are you two doing here, anyway? I mean, this isn’t really the dream place for kin like you!”

Makoto swallowed softly, “Well, I was hoping I could ask you a few things-” Haru finally sighed, his tiny body relaxing under Makoto’s arm, this was almost over. The sooner he could be in a snug little hotel room, curled next to Makoto’s chest listening Makoto marvel cutely on how great his new emerald was.

“Maybe we should  get out of the rain, first!” The blonde chattered happily, and Haru’s relieved breaths bunched together to form an angry grunt. Damnit. Wait a second- what if this was dangerous? What if the harpy has bad intentions, was trying to lure them into a trap? Makoto wasn’t necessarily gullible- but he was friendly, and would take this as a act of kindness.

But, before Haru said anything, Makoto mumbled a small- “Thanks! That’ll be great!” Makoto chuckled- the harpy flapping his wings so that he was in the lead. He was having trouble flying in the rain, it was obvious, so the harpy clumsily landed and started to walk. It was much easier for Haru to float in the rain- since, the water in the air is what allowed him to float, but, that wasn’t much of a concern right now.

“No, Makoto-” Haru jeered under his breath as his human clicked his tongue, leading Iwatobi forward- following the harpy. “This isn’t a good idea!”

“It seems to be the only way.”

“No, it’s not! We can, you know, leave?” Haru huffed angrily, Makoto’s hand flattening out his wet hair, a warm kiss being pressed against his temple. Haru wished Makoto wasn’t this good at calming him down.

“It’ll be fine, Haruka. If worst comes to worst, we can kill harpies in our sleep.” Makoto flashed Haru a smile, patting his shoulder- “Thank you for your concern though, Haru. I’m glad you’re alert.”

Haru sighed- trying to let go the anger boiling in his stomach as he did so. “I hope you’re right.”

/**/

Makoto huffed as he sat down- leaning his back against Iwatobi’s large form. Iwatobi was apparently comfortable enough to lay down- and now that they were in a dry, snug little cave on the mountain side, everything felt so much better. Makoto had stripped off his jacket and shirt to dry, only leaving on his pants- which, really it was inappropriate to take them off at such a time.

Haru on the other hand was everything but comfortable. The little beastie’s shaking proved that he was in distress- laying himself over Makoto’s chest to warm himself up, and protect the human from any threat all the same.

The small cave was only enough for one harpy- which, in this case was their new blonde friend. From the one harpy they had met, the majority of the nest rested in the pit in the middle of the mountain- where lava once existed. But this little cave was oddly cozy, lined with stolen carpets from what Makoto could only guess was the city nearby. The harpy sat at it’s end- spreading out it’s wings infront of the fireplace to dry off his feathers.

“My name’s Nagisa.” The harpy said, folding his legs as he sat, “This is where I live!”

“Nice to meet you,” Makoto said with a kind smile, rubbing Iwatobi’s side as the horse slept peacefully.

“I um, sorta forgot your names. Did you even say your names? I was distracted by Iwatobi! She’s just so cute-! Nagisa’s wings shot outward- and, Makoto presumed it to be because the harpy was excited. Harpies were expressive creatures.

“I’m Makoto, and he’s Haru.” Makoto explained with a smile- again. He didn’t mind repeating himself, it was something he had to do often with Haru to make sure he had gotten his message across.  “So, well, I have some questions.” Makoto asked- running his hands through Haru’s still, very wet hair. But, if Haru turned into water, and than back into his human shape- would he still be wet? WaterSpirit physics were way too confusing....

“I’m all ears!” Nagisa chirped happily, before folding one of his wings around to nip and bite at it’s feathers. Preening- he was keeping himself clean. Well, he had a good sense of hygiene. That was good.

“So, we were wondering why your kin are attacking the city.”

Nagisa froze- and, Haru immediately tensed. Was he going to attack them now? Haru would skin him if he dared lay a finger on Makoto- (Makoto and Haru had been alone together for much too long- Haru had forgotten what little social skill he had.)

But, Nagisa’s quirky attitude quickly returned- responding simply with “Mom needs us too!”

“Mom?” Makoto and Haru both managed to say that in sync, and Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle. It was so cute whenever Haru did that...

“Yeah, our mom. She gave birth to us. Do you guys know what a mom is? Does your kin even have moms...?” Nagisa wore an expression like he had just discovered the secret of the universe, but, Makoto quickly denied it.

“No, no! We both had moms. Actually- I’m not so sure about Haru...?”

Haru shrugged. He didn’t really know if he had a mom or not. Right after birth WaterSpirit’s were left on their own. He was certainly birthed somehow though.

“Well, anyhow, why is your... Uh, mom, telling you to destroy the city?” Makoto asked, Haru starting to relax as maybe this harpy wasn’t really all that violent. But, still a harpy. Annoying harpies.

“She says that we need to bring her food to make her nice and strong- so she can leave the nest and destroy the city herself! Since, we aren’t really strong enough.” Nagisa smiled- Makoto’s heart stopping for a good second. All of them just stared at each other- expressions blank and filled to the brim with shock.

“Wait, what?” Makoto exclaimed- Putting out his hands in defense, “You can’t do that!”

“Well, I don’t really want to. But mom will be upset with me. I don’t want that.” Nagisa shrugged- “It really is troublesome gathering food you can’t eat. I haven’t eaten in a week...” Nagisa pouted, putting his hand over his stomach with a small, over-dramatic whine leaving his throat.

“But why?” Makoto mumbled- “She can’t just destroy the city for no reason!” Haru growled- a groan deep from the pits of his stomach as he started to resume a glare. That made no sense, anyways, how could one harpy destroy a huge city?

“Something about mating season. She needs to leave the nest to do that- and mates won’t come if their is a big city of people just sitting there! Me and my sisters are just gathering food for the time being.”

Well, this wasn’t good. This wasn’t a simple fix- Makoto had planned on showing them how to make their own garden if it was just a food issue, but that obviously wasn’t going to solve any problem besides the harpies’ hunger. They still needed to protect the innocence of the city-! Makoto gulped, looking down at Haruka, who’s teeth were starting to bare at the harpy. “Well, I um, how about... Lets, not, kill everyone?” Makoto suggested awkwardly, and Nagisa shrugged again.

“I have no power against it.”

“You mentioned you have sisters, don’t you? If you don’t want to destroy the city just team up with them and stop your mom! It’s easy!” Makoto choked out, petting Haru’s head to calm him.

Nagisa shook his head. “We can’t stop mom. She’s much too strong- and anyhow, my sisters are... Different than me. It’s weird.” Nagisa huffed, curling his legs to his chest as his wings folded around him like some kind of blanket crafted from gold and brown feathers. “I wish I could stop it.”

“When my tribe did something I didn’t want I stood against them.” Makoto froze when Haru’s voice sliced through the silence, feeling Haru lift himself from his chest- his voice surprisingly calm and quiet. Especially for someone who had just been fuming in rage.... Maybe Haru understood the situation more than Makoto did? WaterSpirits and Harpies had a similar thinking style- so it made sense. “I almost died when I saved Makoto. I would be dead if he didn’t stand up for me, too.” Nagisa blinked- his pink eyes darkening a little out of sadness from Haru’s words. “My tribe is far behind me and no longer want me, and the rest of Makoto’s kin is dead- but we’re both happy because we stood up for what we wanted. You cannot let other people control you. I’d rather die doing something heroic than live a coward.”

Makoto blinked. Hell, him and Nagisa stared at Haru in confusion and shock- that, was probably the deepest thing Makoto had ever heard come out of Haru in the five years they had known each other. Haru snorted, lowering himself down on Makoto’s lap to sleep, pressing a soft kiss to Makoto’s cheek- “The choice is yours.” He said, “Goodnight.” Haru fell silent.

Nagisa coughed, a frown falling upon the face that had been wearing a smile for an hour now. His legs shuffled about shyly, eyes dashing around the room.

“It’s alright if you’re scared. You don’t ha-” Makoto was cut off my the harpy’s voice, surprisingly dark for the bubbly, happy tone that had been booming from his lips earlier.

“He is right. “

Makoto smiled- Ah, thank the gods... “Thank you, Nagisa.” Nagisa’s eyes flickered to the ground, his talons clenching awkwardly in time with his fists. The poor boy looked terrified- honestly, but, an excitement twinkled in his oddly lifeful eyes. Makoto took a deep, deep sigh.

This wasn't the plan. They’d slay the ‘mom’ harpy, or, talk her out of it at least. But with what Makoto was thinking, he knew Haru would be mad. But he had to. It didn’t feel right to convince someone to do something totally dangerous and not help them. “I will join you.” Makoto coughed- a choked, strangled noise. Nagisa looked up from his legs, eyes wide with slight shock. “Haru and I would be dead if we didn’t stick up for each other. I want to do the same for you.”

Nagisa’s shock transformed into a pleasant- happy smile, and for a moment Makoto let happiness surge through him. That was, until the harpy’s voice boomed with life.

“Thank you, Mako-chan!” The harpy near screeched- his feathers fluffing up as he did so- and even... His hair? It could’ve been the way he moved, but, Makoto swore... Well, it could be another harpy quirk.

Haru jumped- a moan leaving his lips. The yell had woken him from his slumber, but, he quickly fell back asleep. “And, Haru will come to.” Makoto said, petting his hair- feeling as Haruka started to purr. Nagisa giggled, his eyes squeezing shut in happiness.

“Thank you, Haru-chan-” Nagisa whispered, almost in a joking manner as Haru was fast asleep.

/**/

Nagisa awoke to the familiar sound of loud, shrill shrieks cutting through the air. He stretched out his wings quickly, diving to the corner of the room as he was still curled up against the warmth of the fireplace.

He considered Makoto and Haruka’s words. He would go through with it- he promised himself, but not right now. Now wasn’t the time. Mom cared about Nagisa, even through his ninety nine sisters. And Nagisa cared about her. Now wasn’t the time to act against.

He eyed the WaterSpirit, the human and the horse, already starting to stir from the ever so loud sound of screeching- he hated waking up to that noise in the morning, especially this early... Haruka was already blinking his eyes open- drowsy blues quickly becoming visible as he tried to bury himself in Makoto’s chest, whilst Makoto was just trying to shut his ears with his hands, his moaning voice thick with the slur of sleep.

Nagisa gulped, sorting through a bad that was long empty. He sighed. Nothing. Fear started to pursue the little harpy, he had nothing. Would mom be mad? Probably.... Nagisa glanced back at the mound of horse, the human and the Waterspirit cuddled close. Would Makoto and Haruka be mad if he borrowed some food? Makoto probably wouldn’t. Makoto was a nice human... Nagisa crawled over to the group of bags huddled next to the horse, and, slowly sniffed around. Opening one quietly, he found a single loaf of bread. This would have to do, Nagisa didn’t want to steal from his new friends, but going to mom with nothing wasn’t the best thing. They wouldn’t miss this bread.

“So sorry,” Nagisa mumbled, putting the loaf in his mouth to move a rock in the corner of his cave. All his sisters had caves that lined the mountain side too, and Nagisa could hear the rushed flaps of wings from outside as his sisters also rushed to fly to mother’s call. Another load- at this point, him and his sisters would starve to death. The large rock was soon moved to the side, it being a shortcut to the inner mountain- where mom rested and awaited her children to respond to her reply.

But before Nagisa could slip through, Nagisa flinched at the sound of a grumble. “Nagisa....?” The blonde could only look back as he watched Haruka rubbing his eyes, curiously looking at him before his eyes bulged with anger. “Nagisa!”

With that, Nagisa yelped and near shot out of the small hole he had created- Haru’s yells silence compared to the whistle of the wind as Nagisa dove through it- curling his wings close to his body to dive. His sisters passed him- one nearly crashing into him. She would’ve, but Nagisa screeched and dodged out of the way, the wind blowing back a wing as he did.

“Makoto! Makoto!” Haru was writhing in anger by the time Nagisa left- and, Haru had no clue why. He was mad, whatever the reason, because Nagisa was sneaking away from them. Haru didn’t like it. Not one bit. Too bad for Haru, though, Makoto was much slower at waking up, as he was such a big guy who required a lot of sleep- Makoto was hard to wake up

“Mh... Haru... What’s uh, what’s wrong?” Makoto mumbled, his eyes slowly blinking open. This was not fast enough for Haru.

“Nagisa left! We have to follow him!” Haru hissed as Makoto slowly climbed to his feet.

“Hm?”

“Nagisa left! Out there!” Haru gestured to the hole Nagisa had created by moving the rock violently, his hands stabbing the general direction. Makoto blinked, patting Iwatobi’s snout and whispering a small ‘stay here’, tying the rope that hung around her neck to a rock that jutted from the wall of Nagisa’s cave.

“We’re uh, following him?”

“Yes!” Haru stomped towards Makoto, patting his large back forcefully, trying to get the large male to hurry up and follow. Haru didn’t know where his sense of urgency came from- maybe, it was him simply being angry at the dumb harpy. That’s what Haru believed. But that could’ve easily been something else- maybe Haru sensed danger. Not for Makoto, and not even for himself. But for Nagisa- and now that Nagisa was partially his responsibility, Haru would not allow the shithead to get hurt.

/**/

“Nagisa.”

Mom’s voice was gravelly, deep and old to match her worn body. She wasn't’ like him. She wasn’t like any of them. She was so different , she was a queen. Her body was six times larger than Nagisa- ugly feathers covering all the body below her breasts- arms replaced by long wings of dying brown and a sandy yellow. Though she was Nagisa’s mom- she wasn't’ the prettiest thing to look at, and Nagisa cringed every time he saw her. Overweight, large, old. “What did you bring me?”

Nagisa had quickly realized that his sisters carried bags of food, whilst, he had this dumb loaf of bread. They all stared at him, lining the rock walls of the mountain pit- their eyes unblinking as they watched him. His sisters were not much different than Nagisa, well, physically. Mentally they were almost braindead, waiting for mother’s command. Maybe it was a female harpy thing...? Nagisa had never met another male harpy.

But, gender was not an issue at the moment.

Nagisa gulped, eyes flickering to the ground as his wings curled around his body like a security blanket- with shaking hands, Nagisa held out the loaf of bread.

He flinched when he felt mom’s eyes train on him, the slits that made up her pupils tightening on his form. “This is all?” She croaked, Nagisa biting his lip with a nod. “You’ve been lacking on deliveries lately, boy. You’ve always been different.” Nagisa looked up at his mother, watching as her alulas pushed against the ground to lift herself as if they were arms. She hasn’t gotten up in a while- this wasn’t good... Nagisa took a few steps back, his wings uncurling from is back in alarm.

“Isn’t different... Good?” Nagisa choked- trying to reason, at least a little. He wished he brought Makoto and Haru. Maybe they were coming. He hoped so. Makoto agreed to protect him, didn’t he...?

“Not here.” Mom growled- the whites of her eyes disappearing in a sea of pink as her stomach scraped against her cave floor- waddling out into the open pit of the mountain. “It’s useless here. I’d be better off eating you.” Nagisa swallowed loudly, licking his lips as his sisters’ trained their eyes on him much like mom was, all of them starting to growl lowly- creating an uncomfortable hum hanging in the air. “Your sisters haven’t eaten in a while either, why don’t I let them have a chance?”

“Mom- no, please,” Nagisa squeaked, his heart ramming in his chest, feeling although it was breaking in too. His sisters started to stalk- staring at him with the same eyes of their mother. This couldn’t be happening- Nagisa didn’t want to die like this! “Please, I’m sorry- I’ll try harder!” Nagisa had forgotten completely about Haru’s words- his agreement to Makoto, their promise. He was scared, heartbroken, he cared about mom and he thought she cared about him- too. But that wasn’t the case. And even if he tried to fight back, he was simply a scared, corned animal. If he tried to fly away he wouldn’t get very far. He was trapped. And as one of his siblings started to hiss- diving for his body as both of their wings spread, Nagisa flung himself back into the rocks that trapped him here, a yelp leaving his throat.

The sister he had dodged looked up and hissed at him- and Nagisa watched as him mom started to back away, back into her cave. No- save me, please.

A shocking amount of weight tumbled onto his shoulders- almost like a cat jumping down and landing on him, Nagisa squeezing his eyes shut as he knew he was done for. But, it only took a few moments to realize that he was far from dead.

“Mine!” Came the almost familiar shriek- soft feet pressing against his arm- Haruka hissing and shaking in absolute anger. “Leave him alone!” A breath was sucked from Nagisa’s chest in surprise- and happy smile spreading his lips as Haruka growled at Nagisa’s attackers- protecting him.

All at once, his sisters all shrieked, loud and ear-piercing as the WaterSpirit on Nagisa’s shoulders cringed too, all of them backing up against the opposite wall. Screeching things like ‘WaterSpirit!’ and ‘Oh gods!’. Haru had never felt more empowered before... Maybe Harpies hated Haru even more than he hated harpies.

Haru jumped down from Nagisa’s shoulders, puffing his chest as he growled at all of them, “Do not touch him.” Haru growled- “He is mine.” Honestly, Haru had no clue what had gotten into him. It wasn’t like he was protecting Makoto- it felt nothing like that, but that desire to keep Nagisa safe and that burning anger was there too.

“Haruka...” Nagisa mumbled under his breath- feeling something swell within his chest out of heartbreak and the total fact he was completely touched by this. His family, the kin who had raised him about to kill him over something small- but the WaterSpirit in whom had probably hated him at first, and who he had only met yesterday, was hissing and sputtering him and protecting him from a whole fleet of hungry harpies.

Nagisa jumped when he heard a loud thud from behind him- but, it was only simply Makoto dropping down from a rock. Did he climb down the side of the mountain that fast? Makoto really is strong... Nagisa swallowed as Makoto stepped in front of him- his relaxed posture straightening as he whipped his sword out, spinning the object skillfully in his fingers. Haru slipped from Nagisa shoulders like some sort of snake- crawling up Makoto’s legs and back in a matter of seconds- crouched on the human’s shoulders- much like he had once been on Nagisa’s. With Haru gone, Nagisa couldn’t help but step closer to Makoto. His protection.

“Listen up!” Makoto yelled- his voice darkening, but yet oddly confident. Weird. “Lay a finger on our new friend here and we will not hesitate to attack!” It was an odd sight- Makoto was calm and collected while Haru was growling and hissing, like a dog and it’s master, or something. “...Lay a finger on anyone, for that matter.” Makoto’s confidence broke as his shy little tone broke through. “...Anyhow. This is what is going to happen, you are going to stop attacking the city- number one. You all seem smart enough to grow your own food, and if you do not know how, I can be kind enough to teach you. Maybe.” The sister harpies all crouched, watching Haru, than looking at Makoto- but mostly Haru. “As for the whole mating thing, maybe go to, I don’t know, the other side of the mountain?” Makoto’s fingers tightened on his blade- before shooting a small glance at Nagisa.

A smile. And a wink. He turned back around- his eyebrows furrowing.

“Thats the way it’s gonna be or it’s going to get ugly. Haru here is very skilled in the arts of violence.” Makoto gestured to Haruka with a thumb, and Haru seemingly hissed in response. Nagisa watched as Haru’s neck started to liquidize, drops of liquid floating through midair.

As all of Nagisa’s sisters went silent- Nagisa thought that maybe it worked. Makoto is a miracle worker- he must do this often! He was a little much for a traveler, the sword and all.... Maybe Makoto wasn’t just a traveler?

Makoto snorted in triumph, but, the hope didn’t last long.

Loud wheezing broke the silence, the other harpies moving to the side as Nagisa’s mother dipped out from the darkness of her cave- hardly coming out at all. The wheezing was really chuckling- depending on the smile that rested on her wrinkled face. Leaning upwards on the crooks of its wings.

“Eugh-!” Makoto cried immediately, taking a step back as even Haruka’s eyes widened in disturbance as well. “What is that-? Disgusting...”

Nagisa should’ve felt offended. But he didn’t. Mom was ugly. Big, and wrinkles adding unseeable depths in her already pale skin- she was about as big as a medium sized dragon, and that didn’t help much either.

“I will say the same for your little pet.” The queen harpy gurgled- causing a ear-piercing screech to rip through Haruka’s throat, his unease quickly turning into anger. His grip tightened on Makoto’s shoulder, that comment even made Makoto angry as his fists tightened around the hilt of his large sword.

“Haru...” Makoto warned the WaterSpirit- trying to calm him in some way or another. “He’s my partner.” Makoto corrected underneath his breath, a sigh clearing out the rage in his voice to smooth it. “Did you hear my terms?”

“Yes.” The large harpy responded- but, simply plopped back down in her cave. “But I do not agree.”

“That’s too bad, than,” Makoto mumbled, a sense of urgency wrapping around Nagisa’s chest- this wasn’t happening-! “I didn’t want to come here to hurt anyone.”

The queen harpy erupted with laughter- it sounded more like shattering plates than laughter. “Foolish human. We will be the ones hurting you- idiotic to bring yourselves here.” Makoto coughed awkwardly, Haru busy eying all the daughter harpies to keep them at bay as Makoto spoke to the queen.

“You seem to underestimate us.” Makoto said plainly, not even thinking. Makoto wasn’t one to brag- but, he had confidence in himself and Haru. So much so that he could say that with no problem.

“Do you know how hungry these harpies are, boy?” The queen harpy was no longer in sight, curled in her cave as she was previously, but her voice boomed above the silence. “Humans are a rare delicacy. The only thing keeping them from eating you is the little mongrel on your shoulders-” Haru growled again, and Makoto silenced him with a quick hand gesture. “You’re a meaty one too- plenty of muscle. Maybe this is more of a good thing than I thought.”

“I want to slit her throat, Makoto.” Haru mumbled quietly, his voice low and animalistic- the sound sent shivers down Nagisa’s spine. Why did it have to be like this- his friends were going to die, he was going to die, his family didn’t care about him...

“I know, Haru.” Makoto said quietly, “Not yet.”

Not yet. The words burned Nagisa’s very being.

“As for the WaterSpirit.” The queen paused as she spoke the word- as if it were a curse. “Kill him and dispose of his body. I don’t want something so repulsive in my territory. The human you may do whatever you want with- but bring me his arm.” Makoto soon processed that the queen was no longer talking to him, but, giving a demand to the hundred harpies that stood crouched.

They all screeched, almost all at once, their wings shooting outwards as they all dived- “Nagisa, go!” Makoto screamed, Haruka leaping from Makoto’s sturdy shoulders as he nailed a harpy in flight- blasting it back with a sturdy shot of water from his arm.

Nagisa froze. He was being a coward, a damned coward, but what could he do? He was never taught how to fight, but, he couldn’t just leave them there! Though Makoto was certainly confident in him and Haru’s abilities, Nagisa knew he couldn’t stand up to this. Not without a plan- but, Nagisa didn’t think they really had a plan. An attack plan, but not anything else. It was eerie how in sync Makoto and Haru were as they fought- one by one of Nagisa’s sisters crashed to the ground, never to stand back up again. It was honestly terrifying- Haruka screeching and baring his teeth like he too was an animal- Makoto’s gentle nature completely disappearing- and Nagisa was quickly becoming aware that these two were not just simple travelers. Monster hunters. Monster hunters kill harpies. They had come here with bad intentions, hadn’t they?

“Makoto! Haruka!” Nagisa desperately tried to get their attention- confusion and helplessness he didn’t know who to go to now. He needed help- even with something as simple as thinking....

“I said go!” Makoto yelled, one of Nagisa’s sisters latching onto his large sword, screeching and trying to claw at the human.

“I don’t know what to do! I’m scared!” Nagisa cried as Makoto hit the attacking harpy eagle to the dirt, its body writhing and screeching as Haruka finished it off.

“Don’t be scared, We’ve got you covered, just go!”  Makoto yelled- making Nagisa whimper, his large wings flapping messily as if they weren’t under his control anymore. He wanted to listen- he wanted to do what the human said, but at the same time he wanted to ask more questions. He didn’t want in to be like this. Makoto and Haruka had come here to kill his kin, maybe they even planned on killing him. But, Nagisa couldn’t search for comfort in his own kin anymore either, they didn’t care, they never had. They were all animals...

Before Nagisa knew it, he was shooting upwards through the sky, soft sobs leaving his lips as he finally tumbled onto a rock that jutted outwards, curling close to it as his body left limp, still listening to the dying shrieks of his sisters and the monster hunters’ angry yells. His wings just curled up along his body, trying to hide himself from the horrors and confusing thoughts that rested a few feet below. His fingers scraped at his ears, eyes shutting tight as maybe this would keep the thoughts out- but, it didn’t. It caged them in if anything. He wanted to fly away, start a new in some city somewhere else, but mom had found a way to mentally cage him to this space. She had beat him down with words and threats, tying him down here.

Nagisa flinched when he heard an especially loud screech from down below. He wanted to help Makoto and Haru, they were the first two to ever vow to protect them, and though he had only known them for a short time, everything he had ever known was telling him to not trust them.

Though everything was muffled through Nagisa’s hands over his ears, when he heard Makoto’s voice right next to him- Nagisa let out a squeal of shock, his eyes opening quickly as Makoto and Haruka both stared at him- Makoto covered in bite marks, all of which were sending red streams of blood down his toned body. Nagisa swallowed- of course they’d try to eat him.

“Nagisa, you okay?” Makoto asked, Haru resting on Makoto’s shoulders, a sense of urgency making the WaterSpirit shake with rage. Nagisa nodded- a lie. He was not okay, but, Makoto and Haru were obviously less okay then he was. “Your mother- she... She controls your sisters, right?”

“Theres too many of them. They keep flocking to Makoto instead of me, it’s hard to fight like that.” Haru explained in a low hiss- screeching when a sister harpy found them, his arm going clear as a powerful strand of water burst forward, knocking it from the sky.

Nagisa just stared- unable to answer. What should he do? He didn’t want to have his mom killer, he didn’t want to be alone- but...

“Nagisa, please.” Makoto mumbled, “I’m losing blood fast and I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to hold on for like this-” It was true, Makoto was covered in what Nagisa assumed to be his own blood, running down his arms- tears in his leather jacket that showed off the sharp-teeth marks that were buried in his arms.

Nagisa swallowed, numbly nodding- “You’ll have to draw her out of her cave-” Nagisa whispered, his voice tightening around each and every word. What was he doing? He shouldn't be doing this- that promise to Haru and Makoto was more than Nagisa ever thought it would be, and this was just his own emotional turmoil...

“Alright- Haru, while the harpies are distracted with me do everything you can to get the queen our of her cave-”

“But, what if you get-?”

“I’ll be fine, Haru.”

Nagisa didn’t know what to do. Haru told him to stand up for what he thought was right- but, Nagisa didn’t know what he thought was right.

“Nagisa, you better go on and get out of here, buddy,” Makoto mumbled with a deep sigh, and Nagisa simply gulped loudly. He wanted to, but it felt wrong.

“Don’t confuse him, Makoto, he’s distressed. Let him think.” Haru mumbled- flicking Makoto’s head- “We do not have much time, let’s go.” By, ‘We do not have much time’, Haru meant that Makoto was losing blood fast if this kept up. Haru wanted to finish this off as fast as possible, as there was no escape now- they could not outrun a group of harpies. Especially with Makoto hurt like this...

Makoto let go of the rock he clung to, trying his best to neatly land back on the ground- all at once the female harpies lighting up with anger. “Haru, go!” Makoto yelled, sliding his sword back out with a crisp noise- Haruka leaping from Makoto’s shoulders like a animal and twisting between the mob of harpies approaching- sliding through to what Makoto hoped was the cave.

Honestly, Makoto was scared. He wasn’t used to fighting alone- but, he assumed he would be alright. Haruka would just have to hurry...

Makoto used his body to slam into one harpy- his body jerking to the side as his sword slammed against another, ducking quickly as one tried to grab him from the back. Makoto, surprisingly was able to avoid the devil, grabbing it by the hair just to slam it into the dirt with a sickening cry leaving the harpies throat. His vision was starting to blur fast, the feeling of adrenaline making his heart pump much too fast whilst the blood leaving his arms and face was not helping. Damnit- why did humans have to be so weak? Makoto wished he was more like Haru- Makoto constantly got sick, was constantly slowing them down- and now this? Anger flashed through the large male, a short yell ripping through his throat. There wasn’t anything he could do about his human weakness, so, Makoto poured all the energy his body held, slamming into another harpy and mowing down another with the large blade. He wished the damn harpies would shut up and stop screeching, he wanted to hear how Haru was doing- if he was alright, if he was making progress.

What if this was it?

...No, no, it couldn’t be. Haru wouldn’t be gone too long if he knew Makoto was in danger.

Makoto yelped when he felt sharp teeth sink through the leather fabric of his jacket- again. Damn these things had sharp teeth-! Makoto hissed, knocking it off his arm with a sturdy punch, knocking the beast out immediately. “Haru! Hurry up!” Makoto screamed- not even sure if Haru could even hear him. Probably not, the screeching harpies and their loud wingbeats overpowered his voice. But, just maybe Haru could tell he was in danger...

As Makoto hit another one down, he misjudged the blow and it grabbed him by the wrist- only for a surprisingly strong shock slamming into his side. It didn’t knock Makoto over- Makoto was still too big, but it hurt like hell. He yelped, feeling one leg go out as the harpies hummed- no, purred. Like Haru did when Makoto pet his hair , but, this was different. Menacing- sickly, they realized they had won. Shit.

Makoto swallowed- “Haru!” He screamed- his voice more desperate than before, one of those damned things lunging at him, giving Makoto little time to react as it’s large talons slammed into his chest- the air being stolen from his lungs by a simple blow, damn these things were strong!

Makoto mentally cursed when his hands lost their grip for a moment- sending his sword clanging and skidding to the rocky floor- a foot out of his reach. Suddenly- All Makoto could feel was the sound of crisp wing beats, short gusts of wind and the feet and hands of the monsters assaulting him. Shit- Haru better get over here! “Haru!” Makoto screamed again- his voice airy and breathless from the hit to his chest earlier,  “Haruka!”

Makoto yelled out as a searing pain registered on his collar bone- the long collar of his jacket had been peeled to the side, teeth digging into the soft flesh right below his neck. It only caused Makoto’s body to rocket with adrenaline- a jolt through his nerves causing one leg to kick, the damned creature on top of him crying out in pain as the others jumped- startled by the sudden sound and movement.

This only caused one of the harpies’ to sink its teeth into Makoto’s calf, though, and the human cried out in pain again- “Hah-Haru!”

This time his panicked call was answered- and that awful shrieking sound Haruka made whenever he was angry had never sounded better. “Get away from him!” Haru’s voice sounded completely inhuman as he slammed against the harpy that had dug it’s teeth into Makoto’s leg, the other harpies jumping back in surprise- squealing at Haru’s sudden arrival. “Makoto-” Haru gaped quietly, freezing as his eyes looked over the blood pooling at Makoto’s neck- Makoto clumsily refixing his collar to cover up the wound.

“I’m alright.” Makoto mumbled, sitting up with a pained moan as Haru hissed and dove at a harpy that tried to lunge at the human.

“Do not touch him!” Haru shrieked- his small body shaking in anger again. Haru did not beileve Makoto for a second that he was alright- but, now was not the time for arguing. “I will rip you to shreds!” Haru jeered, feeling his arms start to drip with the urge to knock these things out of existence.

Getting the queen harpy out wasn’t successful. At all. Haru than thought about killing her right than in there in her cave- but then Haru realized why Nagisa had told them to draw her out in the first place. He was like a caged animal in there- and in the process of coming to Makoto’s aid, the damned beast had done something to Haru’s leg. He hoped it wasn’t broken- but the appendage hurt like hell. A sprain, possibly. But, the pain was quickly becoming aware to the harpies, especially with how Haru held his injured leg differently. Letting the foe see injury was not good- and Haru watched with unease as they all slowly locked eyes with the injured limb. Why his leg? Why not his arm? Haru could function with an injured arm , but a leg?

Before Haru had time to act- he heard the sickening crunch of his own bone, pain shooting up his body and only being released in the form of a scream- one of the winged bastards had full out lunged at his knee, bending it in the way that made searing pain pool in Haruka’s legs, rendering Haru’s mind to tend only to the pain as the world went fuzzy. He could hardly hear the scream of his lover- worried out of his mind most likely. Shit, shit, shit shit shit! That hurts!

Haru hissed, feeling his mind make sense long enough to go limp- his form disappearing into it’s water state, slipping from the harpy as the creature shrieked in confusion.  Haru’s body quickly reformed itself, diving at one of the damn things and sinking his own sharpened teeth into it’s neck, the creature crying out in pain.

The scream of the harpy was drowned out by Makoto’s scream- the human had two on him again, and the sound completely shattered Haru’s heart. He sounded hopeless, the very scream hardly any more than a petty whimper. Haru broke off from the harpy he attacked- diving towards his human, only to get hit back by one of the harpes. Shit- no, they weren’t scared of Haru anymore. They realised he was injured, unable to do much but his and sputter.

With the last of Haru’s energy, he knocked the two harpies away from Makoto’s back with a jet of water from his arms- quickly climbing ontop of Makoto himself- shaking from something other than anger.

Makoto didn’t try to get up.

He just laid on his stomach, panting as blood dripped down his neck and temple- his arms stained with it. “Makoto- get up-” Haru choked, shaking Makoto’s form, “Get up!”

Makoto’s head turned to the side, looking up at Haru with something other than the gentle look they always held. Fear wasn’t it. Makoto was tired, hopeless, done. Haru’s voice got caught in his throat. “I can’t,” Makoto coughed- a weak smile lifting his lips. “Just go, Haru.”

Haruka could leave. He could launch himself into the sky like the harpies did- but, there was no way Haru would ever leave Makoto behind. Never. If this was the end, Haru was sticking with him. The very look in Makoto’s eyes told him it was over, that he was going to die and could not leave.

Haru nuzzled his way under one of Makoto’s arms, feeling his body give way to the burning pain in his leg- Makoto’s arm somewhat pulling him closer.

The harpies just watched them. For now, that is- and Haru didn’t care.

“It’s okay,” Makoto mumbled- “We’ll be alright.” Makoto wasn’t lying. The genuine, but weak smile told Haru that Makoto was telling the truth. Haru sucked in a sharp breath, trying to move closer to his human’s heat. “I guess we just underestimated this one, huh?” Makoto chuckled- the chuckle turning into a sputtering cough.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Haru choked, rubbing his nose against Makoto’s cheek- feeling his throat knot up, making his words tight and pained. He didn’t want to cry- but he was, it was coming. Death was here and Haru was scared.

“It’s my fault,” Makoto whispered- possibly unable to talk any higher than he was, Haru closing his eyes tight once he saw that Makoto was crying- tears starting to stain his cheeks, Haru knew Makoto hated feeling hopeless like this. But it was the only thing he could feel, Makoto was to weak to do much else. “Sorry for dragging you into this mess- Haru.” Haru shut his eyes tighter, not wanting to see anymore-

“Haru, please, look at me.”

Haru let out a small whimper, blinking open his eyes at Makoto’s request.

“I love you, Haru.”

Haru could’ve broke down there and then. Those were the words he was afraid to hear, he didn’t want to hear those very words. Scared- this really was it. Haru didn’t want to accept it, but he couldn’t leave either- not without Makoto, so it was his only other choice. The damn harpies just staring at them like they were a show- and soon, would be on them.

No matter how much it hurt him to hear those final words- Haru needed to repeat them back, for Makoto. “I love you too.” Haru huffed, trying to wiggle his way as close to Makoto’s warmth as he could get- Makoto pressing his head to Haru’s, Haru stealing the last glance he could of those pretty green eyes before Makoto closed them-

“How cute.”

Haru’s eyes shot open, looking up frantically as anger bore into his stomach once more. The fat queen had come out of her cave- limping from what Haru assumed to be exhaustion. She looked although she hadn’t left that cave in ages. Pale, sickly- almost green skin, patches of something covering her skin and feathers. Makoto let out a soft moan, Haru’s fingers grabbing hold of his jaw protectively. “The poor- weak human and his little pet, spending their last moments together. How sweet.”

Haru let out a weak growl- but Makoto only shook his head. “It’s okay, Haru.”

“Not fighting back?” The queen harpy chuckled, her voice matching a stereotypical old hag- with, of course, a little mix of demonic flare. “Given up?”

Haru’s body shuttered with a sigh, closing his eyes to lean back into Makoto’s warmth, pressing his head against Makoto’s once more.

“I’m glad the human race was destroyed- they really are quite useless.”

Finally, Makoto flinched. Haru only kissed his nose- “She’s wrong.” Makoto settled once more.

“Alright, I guess you two are really done. I’m glad-  I really do enjoy the satisfaction from this. Thank you for visiting our nest.” Haru could hear the smile in her voice, but, he refused to look. His disgust for the creature was incredibly strong- but, Haru had finally given into the same force Makoto had. He didn’t mind dying if he was with Makoto, in all honesty.

The next thing Haru heard was a shrill screech- reminding him of when Makoto slayed the Pixiu all those years ago- a guttural cry that echoed through the walls of the mountain that surrounded them. It was nothing like a battle cry, nothing like a demand- no, it was pained, a deep noise that had been ripped from the beast’s very throat.

Haru blinked his eyes open- protectively hugging Makoto close, but only saw the queen harpy stumbling back as another, normal sized harpy had dug it’s talons into one of her eyes- wings flapping like mad to keep up with the flailing of the large beast.

Nagisa.

Haru thought he had left.

“Leave my friends alone!” He yelled- obviously, he had been crying, but that didn’t seem to mess up his fighting strategy. Makoto let out a drowsy chuckle- almost sounding like he was drunk. “Atta boy-” Makoto mumbled, his voice thick and slurred. Makoto losing this much blood had happened before, but, then again they had never been surrounded by bloodthirsty harpies.

The swarm of harpies watched the battle like they were kittens- with big eyes and innocent looks. Without a demand from the queen, they didn’t now what to do...

With a jerk, the queen knocked Nagisa off, sending the harpy back towards Haruka and Makoto, but Nagisa was agile- and managed to swiftly land.

Monster hunters or not- Makoto and Haruka were kind and loving, whilst Nagisa’s mother was not. She was... Dare Nagisa even think it- she was a bitch.

The queen stumbled back- hissing and crying out as she clutched the eye that Nagisa had attacked.

Makoto immediately tried getting up- using the strength in his upper body to push himself off his stomach, but ultimately failed. Just plopping back against the rock floor with a moan. Haru clambered to his feet- holding his injured leg up as he desperately tried to get Makoto to stand too- “Get up, c’mon, you can do it-” Haru whispered to his lover, grabbing his arm in attempt to yank him upwards.

“Are you guys alright?” Nagisa asked in a pant- folding his wings as his chest expanding with every heavy breath.

“More or less-” Makoto choked- before crying out in pain once putting pressure on his leg. Despite that- Makoto smiled, the best smile he could whilst he was in pain. “Thank you, I r-really thought we were done for-”

The queen harpy’s howls started to die out, and Nagisa sensed the urgency in the situation, and that Makoto wouldn’t be able to get out of here fast enough, especially with the rate he was going at. “Makoto, Hold onto me!” Nagisa spread his wing to prove a point, and it was as if the two monster hunters went into a pause mode.

“Um, hah- Nagisa,” Makoto choked, a nervous smile spreading his lips.

“He’s... Really, really heavy.” Haru added, maybe for dramatic effect.

“Like, really heavy.” Makoto added, and Nagisa just huffed in frustration. It wasn’t like him to get frustrated like this, but, they were in critical danger right now. Nagisa had no idea how to fight, and Makoto and Haruka were in no shape too.

“Theres upward drafts that can carry us up, I know I can do it!” Nagisa exclaimed, Makoto picking up his sword with a clumsy hand, standing upright for a few moments before just crashing into Nagisa’s arms. Whew- he was heavy... Nagisa gulped, looking at Haru. “You can float, can’t you?” Haru nodded- floating took little to no effort for the WaterSpirit, it was actually easier than walking- and floating wouldn’t irritate his injured leg.

Makoto was worried- Nagisa was even shorter than Haru, And Makoto certainly didn’t feel any upwards drafts. He’d have to trust him- and Makoto started to squeeze the poor harpy a little too tight.

The queen harpy’s screams died- “I’m going to kill you-!” She shrieked at long last, and Nagisa’s wings pounded as hard as he possibly could- causing the human to whimper and Nagisa’s body to strain. Nagisa let out a whimper as they went upright- not by very much at all, but at least they were a little closer to the drafts. The drafts were a mix of wind that buried itself in the awkward little hole in the middle of the mountain, and they aided Nagisa and his pack to fly upwards and out quickly and easily- and now, Nagisa had never been more grateful for it. Haruka circled Makoto and Nagisa in a panic- yelling Makoto and Nagisa’s names like the distressed animal that he was.

Makoto’s grip tightened on Nagisa, making everything just harder as the human was damn heavy- but Nagisa knew he had to do this. He had been a coward this entire time- he needed to help the friends that had saved his life. Just a little higher-!

Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh in relief when he felt the upwinds start to rub off on his skin- Haru letting out a small whimper as the wind started to suck him upwards- clutching onto Nagisa’s neck to stay with the other two.

Nagisa bent his wings upward, trying to get the wind caught under his wings- and even though Makoto’s weight hurt Nagisa’s muscles like hell, but, the force of the updrafts was relieving enough for laughter to stray from his throat- wind fluffing up his feathers, forcing the three upward- and now Nagisa had Haru clinging to him out of what was probably unease for the WaterSpirit. But- Haru hardly weighed anything, honestly Nagisa couldn’t tell a difference with Haru clinging to him. Makoto’s hands scraped down Nagisa’s back- his head dug into the harpy’s shoulder. It was straining on Nagisa’s wings- the force of the wind blowing him upwards and Makoto’s weight pulling him down at the same time- but, soon, the blue of the sky was in sight, and Nagisa tumbled to the ring of rock around the opening to the pit of the mountain- Makoto’s arms going weak around him as the human too tumbled to the dirt.

Makoto let out a pained whimper as he dropped to the dirt, Haruka letting go of Nagisa and shooting to his aid- leaving the harpy panting and tired, but, unharmed.

Nagisa started to laugh. Until, he heard the now awful sound of screeching- growing louder as large, old wings came into view- the feathers frayed and grey with age and lack of sunlight, lifting the huge queen over the rocks, her eye bloodied and torn- closed shut tightly to keep any attacking air from getting into the wound. Nagisa froze- but his hood was yanked backwards, feeling an arm wrap around him protectively. “It’s alright-” Nagisa shivered at the words- Makoto’s voice sounding husked and deep. In his other hand, the human held out his sword, staring down the queen with a little more energy in those once dull eyes. Haru- now stood crouched on Makoto’s shoulders, his chest brushing against the curves of Nagisa’s curled wings.

The queen let out a screech- face distorting as her wings flapped, lifting her stomach upwards as her legs landed on the rocks, talons gripping the ground to keep her balanced- Nagisa wasn’t even sure if after all that they were going to make it out-!

“Haru- now!”

Nagisa didn’t know what they were going to do- but, they had some kind of plan, and he let out a sigh as he felt a gush of wind dive past him- Haruka’s form shifting to liquid, the boy’s arms completely disappearing- the queen having no time to maneuver her large body out of the way as two heavy streams of water slammed into her legs- a soft crunch echoing through the rocky mountain, the weight of the creature snapping it’s legs as Haru’s whole liquidizing ability took it’s main role of attack.

The previously exhausted WaterSpirit was tired within seconds- gasped pants leaving his lips as he stumbled back- Makoto struggling to his feet as the queen tried to stand- her legs broken as she cried out in pain.

Makoto slammed his blade into the beast’s wing, the creature letting out a sickening cry as the steel blade cut through muscles and tendons- “Looks like you’ve been tricked by the stubborn human and his pet-” Makoto coughed- somewhat weakly, but almost had a tone of tease in his voice. Nagisa couldn’t blame him at this point.

The queen lashed out- trying to snap up Makoto with her pointed teeth, hissing when the human simply stumbled out of the way- most likely to exhausted to dodge any attack with enthusiasm.

Makoto blinked, watching the queen flap her unbroken wing about- totally imobile.

....Now what...?

Makoto gulped- realising that the queen was in too much pain to order her daughters around, but, once the ultimate shock wore off Makoto knew that damned group of harpies would be right back on top of them with her order.

They needed to kill her. Quickly.

With shaking hands, Makoto lifted the sword- that now felt two times heavier than it normally was, flashing a look at Nagisa, the pink eyed harpy holding fear in them- but, Makoto found something he didn’t expect to see. Acceptance. A nod- an almost unseeable nod made the blonde’s joints move, and Makoto only nodded back.

“Finish it-” Haru hissed, still trying to stumble to his feet- the raven obviously exhausted and having trouble with his leg. Makoto looked down at the little WaterSpirit- Makoto would have to tend to his wounds later. A well deserved nap would be after that- Makoto hoped Iwatobi was still in Nagisa’s cave...

Makoto heaved the sword up, resting it over the queen’s forehead- watching the creature open it’s large eyes- growing silent and eerily still.

Makoto always felt bad about this. Always. It hurt more than anything- he didn’t like to kill, but the satisfaction from doing something right was the good part. Killing wasn’t righteous.

“M’sorry-” Makoto mumbled, closing his eyes briefly, giving a glance at Nagisa and Haru- the harpy had curled up behind the WaterSpirit, Haru keeping a hand on the blonde’s shoulder for comfort- probably.

With a small grunt- Makoto pushed the blade in fast, hearing the crunch of skull and the dying whimper of the queen.

In moments, Makoto listened to the flapping of wings from down below, the human stumbling back onto his ass and pulling his sword with him, feeling Haru’s fingers curl around his shoulder and Nagisa’s arms finding Makoto’s own- Damn, Makoto thought this whole experience was over...

The swarm of harpies paid no glance to the dead body of the queen as they flew over head- nor, did they pay to the group of three. They just... Left. Like they knew the queen was dead- shimmering feathers of gold and yellow painting the skies, before they all separated and flew off. Just like that, silently, and swiftly, but.. Peacefully.

Makoto could’ve laughed. But he didn’t.

Nagisa’s weak sniffling became apparent, the harpy clinging to the human that was in front of him- sniveling whimpers passing his lips quickly as he realized he was alone.

Nagisa had known he had done the right thing- he just wished he hadn’t had to. He wished things wouldn’t be like this, because in the end Makoto and Haruka were going to go back to that whole traveling thing and leave him behind- unable to fend for himself. He didn’t want to be alone, left behind and remarked as just some dumb harpy that had been a quick snippet of these people’s lives- when, to Nagisa, they had changed his. He didn’t want to be left behind.

“Hey- Nagisa-” Makoto mumbled, turning his aching body to embrace the winged creature- his large figure slumping as Makoto was exhausted- losing blood, and dizzy as hell. “It’s alright. Thank you- You saved our lives- Thank you-” Makoto mumbled, feeling Haruka wedge his way into the small embrace, but- not out of jealousy. Makoto felt Haru rest his head against Nagisa’s shoulder- a arm loosely wrapping around the Harpy’s back.

“No need to cry.” Haru mumbled- and, it was odd to see Haru so kind to another creature. The only other things Haru came in contact with besides Makoto himself was Iwatobi, wild creatures like deer and cats- and the beasts he needed to slay. Makoto knew Haru wasn’t heartless- but, he never expected to see anything like this from his grumpy WaterSpirit. “We’re here- It’s okay.”

Hot sobs left Nagisa- his whimpers ceasing to exist as the situation crashed down on him- his mother tried to kill him, his friends almost died because Nagisa hadn’t acted fast enough-....

Haru sighed, looking up at Makoto with a glint of sadness in his own eyes- but also permission, for something. Something Makoto couldn’t figure out. Finally, Haru got the picture that Makoto was much too tired to do their whole mind reading thing, and spoke.

“We won’t leave you.”

Nagisa’s whole body froze. Stiff.

“We won’t- I promise.”

Makoto smiled, raising a hand to pat and ruffle Haru’s head- as if praising him for the choice of words.

A new partner. That honestly sounded nice.

Nagisa paused- his body freezing- before simply breaking down again. Unsure what to think- if he was touched, or still just flat out sad- but, he wasn’t scared anymore. Haru’s comforting words reached the harpy’s ears despite his loud sobs, and with the simple words, Nagisa knew he’d be alright.

/**/

The first thing Makoto did upon stumbling back into Nagisa’s cave was embrace the dumb horse that still laid there, waiting for her master’s return. Haru, honestly, had never been happier to see that damned animal.

“Iwatobi!” Makoto cried, collapsing as he hugged the horse’s neck- kissing her snout with over dramatic noises, and if horse’s could smile- Iwatobi was. The black beast licked Makoto’s face with a hot tongue to show her appreciation, and Makoto just laughed. Makoto was beyond used to things licking him by now...

“M-Makoto-” Makoto turned his head immediately as Nagisa called out to him, the harpy waddling into his cave, his voice still weak and unsure- “You’re still bleeding. a-A lot.” Nagisa let out a weary chuckle, sniffling weakly as Haru nearly tackled Makoto- covering the wounds on his face with licks. To clean the wounds of harpy germs, of course. Haru doubted Nagisa’s sisters, they were so much different than he was- they acted like animals while Nagisa actually acted normal. Makoto laughed- petting Haru’s head as the WaterSpirit cleaned out the wounds, small kisses between the hot stripes of his tongue.

Nagisa giggled- man these two are weird....

“I think Iwatobi is happy to see you too, Haru.” Makoto said with a small smile- raising a hand to pat his horse on the head, “And you too, Nagisa. I think Iwatobi really likes you.”

Nagisa smiled, kneeling down next to the horse with his shaking legs- still worked up from the previous events, tired, and flustered- petting the horse’s mane with weak hands. Nagisa heard the unzipping of a bag, glancing over briefly to watch Haruka take out some gauze from one of their bags- quickly getting to wrap up Makoto’s injured neck.

“That’ll leave a scar- a big one-” Makoto mumbled as he pulled the long collar of his jacket down, showing off the bite mark in which one of the harpies’ had dug their teeth into. Haru replied with a grunt- Makoto beginning to touch and feel and Haru’s injured leg. “I’ll patch you up after, Haru-” Makoto explained with a soft sigh, glancing over to Nagisa- “Your not hurt, are you?” Makoto asked whilst wearing the kindest of smiles. Nagisa shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip. “Awesome.”

Nagisa waited a bit- listening to Makoto’s short yelps of pain and Haru’s quick apologetic murmurs, listening to the couple ramble on about how scary that was (Or, Makoto, at least.). Nagisa wondered if he should bring it up. He didn’t want to sound rude, he didn’t want to annoy Makoto and Haru with making them feel like they needed to bring him-!

“Hey, Nagisa?” Makoto asked after a while- once all his cuts were covered by wraps of gauze, his hands already starting to wander down Haru’s injured leg. Nagisa blinked, swallowing softly as he looked around the horse’s neck to catch the human’s green eyes.

“Y-Yeah?”

“So, Haru and I were wondering-” Makoto started, Haruka’s cheeks dusting pink as he looked away in utter embarrassment- “Like, Haru said earlier, we were going to stay with you. Do you, uh, want to join our team or whatever?”

There it was. Nagisa’s chest exploded- the pressure releasing in the form of a sigh, than, it contorted into a giggle. A dumb, thick with the previous knot Nagisa had in his throat- and exhausted giggle. Makoto stuttered a little- “You don’t have to if you don’t want to! We just, felt like you should travel with us. If that’s alright.”

“Makoto’s a good coach. He could train you.” Haru spoke quietly, carefully extending his injured leg for Makoto’s hands to feel over the way the muscle moved.

“You’re already pretty tough, anyways,” Makoto mused quietly, a smile parting his lips-

Nagisa nodded before Makoto said anything else, nodding so hard it nearly made the tired harpy dizzy. Makoto chuckled- putting a hand on his shoulder- a soft smile spreading Haru’s lips as well. “Good- I was gonna miss you.” Makoto chuckled- happily smiling- Nagisa’s happiness not even being expressible he was so damn happy. So they didn’t want to leave him behind- so he hadn’t just been some tool for Makoto and Haruka to use to win, that he had left as much of an impact on them than they had on him.

That Nagisa had a family again.

“You’re tired, hm?” Makoto asked, a heavy hand plopping down on Nagisa’s head- ruffling his hair playfully as Nagisa giggled softly. “Go ahead- get some rest, I’ll probably be asleep for the next day so you don’t need to worry about us leaving.” Haru nodded silently to second it, another chuckle leaving Nagisa’s lips in sleepy amusement. “We’ll be waiting right here.”

Nagisa gave Iwatobi one last little pet- before settling down underneath the horse’s neck, his scalp pressing against the outside of one of Makoto’s large thighs- his heavy eyes fluttering closed in seconds, as Nagisa was too relieved to stress out anymore. He was alright. He’d be with his friends now. People who really did care about his safety- he had finally found them. And Nagisa would return the favour as much as he could.

“Have a nice rest-” Makoto said with a smile, placing a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder- not letting go. Nagisa’s lips curled up into a smile, a sleepy gesture as Nagisa was much too tired to respond.

“We’ll be right here when you wake up-” Haru repeated gently, but, his voice peaked as Makoto was apparently a little too rough with his injured leg. “Ah, gentle, you clutz...”

Nagisa laughed- one last time, before passing out in moments. He wished for now that things weren’t like this- that his mom loved him and that she didn’t have to die- but, Nagisa was no longer scared of the future ahead. The gentle voices of his new friends echoed in his head as the harpy slept.

“Almost thought we were going to die back there...”

“Hm. Me too.”

“I’m glad Nagisa’s alright- I’m proud of him, really.”

“Me too.”

“We’ll be a little dysfunctional family, huh?”

“...Yeah. It’ll be good.”

/**/

“Hey Nagisa, how old are you?”

“Twenty, why?”

“Mh.” Makoto eyed the bottle of liquor he had given Nagisa- planning on some sort of toast as they started on their first adventure as a team, starting to rethink giving the harpy alcohol. Haru and Makoto were both twenty five, four years above the drinking age limit but...

No one was around. They were miles away from the closest area of civilization.

“Ah, alright, just checking,” Makoto chuckled- glancing up at the night sky and apologizing to the gods in his head. Poisoning a minor with liquor wasn’t the end of the world, though... Haru shot Makoto a small look as the three hunched over the fire- each holding their own bottle of the stuff. Makoto liked liquor- he drank it a lot of the time, though he was just about the farthest thing from an alcoholic. Haruka didn’t care much for the stuff, but it was nice as a treat.

Anyways, the large chunk of emerald, the new team member, and Makoto and Haru somehow making it out of that situation alive (Though, Makoto sported three new scars), was worth celebrating.

“A toast-” Makoto cheered, wiping away his doubts about giving Nagisa alcohol, bringing the brim of the bottle a few inches behind the fire. The satisfying clink of Haruka’s bottle against Makoto’s ran through the silent night air- and Nagisa soon got the picture on what they were doing. “-To our new buddy.”

“For the team-” Haru said simply, man, this guy could really say some touching things without getting worked up... Sometimes.

Nagisa laughed- the young harpy’s wings flapping excitedly- “For the team!”

“For the team.” Makoto repeated softly, the three bringing the bottles close as Makoto near chugged the stuff- man, he hadn’t had this stuff in ages... Haru just meekly sipped at the bottle, his tastes were not the bitterness of alcohol, but it was nice when it went in slowly.

But, Makoto’s joy over having liquor in his system was quickly ended when he heard Nagisa’s sputtering and coughing, Makoto yelping and near dropping his bottle as the young harpy gagged and heaved- “Nagisa!” Makoto cried- only to watch Nagisa stick out his tongue with a sour expression.

“That stuff is nasty!” Nagisa yelped, the fiery sting of bitterness traveling down his system- and he watched as the human laughed at him- his worry contorting into careless happiness.

“Y-Yeah- It’s pretty bitter at first. I think it’s pretty good...” Makoto shrugged as Nagisa made another sour face, shaking his head violently in response to Makoto’s comment. The human sighed- holding out his hand, “I don’t want good liquor going to waste, I’ll drink it.”

“Thanks, Mako-Chan-” Nagisa said, his voice tight with trying to get over that awful taste. Makoto was finally getting a taste of his own medicine, Nagisa had quickly picked up the whole ‘Haru-chan’ thing, but, ‘Mako-chan’ was certainly not what Makoto expected. Ah well, he didn’t mind too much. Not as much as Haru did anyway.

“More for me-” Makoto hummed with another shrug and a smile, throwing back his head again to chug the liquor. For such a sweet, mellow guy- it was kind of relieving to have something fiery going through his system.

“Don’t get drunk,” Haru mumbled lowly, glaring slightly at the harpy and the human- Nagisa desperately trying to wipe off his tongue from the bitter taste of liquor.

“I won’t.”

“I mean it,” Haru mumbled, going back to the light sipping of his drink, watching Nagisa plop down onto his back and try to warm up next to the fire- sputtering random words that didn’t really have much meaning besides the sake of talking. Nagisa was very chatty...

But, honestly, Haru found it relieving. In  way. He liked having energetic Nagisa around- he was a nice change between Makoto’s mellow nature and Haru’s silence.

Makoto had gotten drunk once before. It wasn’t pretty. Makoto was a loopy drunk- and he basically spent the whole night giggling at Haru and pinching his cheeks- breaking down into tears whenever Haru would tell him to go to sleep. It wasn’t at all entertaining, besides when Makoto had finally mellowed down and let Haru hold him to allow the both of them a little rest... That was nice. Makoto had depended on him like a child, and it was awfully cute. It reminded Haru when he first met Makoto- and, Makoto still didn’t have much recollection of that day. But that didn’t bug Haru very much.

A few hours later- Nagisa had wrapped himself in his wings, Makoto lying shirtless in the dirt, peacefully resting.

Haru had tried to go to sleep. It didn’t work.

He had nestled as deep as he possibly could into Makoto’s strong chest- tried focusing on the happiness he had brought Nagisa on inviting him to the team, tried imagining the bright future the three had infront of them.

But, Haru did not see anything bright. It was all dark- and Haru couldn’t scratch away the feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was like Haru was doing something terribly wrong. Like he had committed some awful sin. Last time he checked- there was no rule against a harpy, a human, and a WaterSpirit starting a team together. But it felt deeper than that.

Haru freed himself from Makoto’s arms, Sitting in front of the dying fire as he looked out at the sky- bright with stars and a almost pink moon, but, the darkness lurked behind the brightest stars. Anxiety seized Haru’s heart, the WaterSpirit only curling his legs to his chest- gripping and scratching at his sides as he knew something wasn’t right. He was missing something. Something big.

“Mh, Haru-chan?”

Haru snapped out of whatever trance he was in- looking back at the harpy, the blonde’s wings stretching out towards the sky as Nagisa made an over dramatic moan. Haru did not worry about waking Makoto- Makoto slept like a rock. That man was impossible to wake up... But, apparently, Nagisa wasn’t. “Watcha doin’? Is something wrong?”

Haru shook his head- “Go back to sleep, I’m alright. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Haru looked away from the sleepy boy, rubbing his pink eyes with lazy strokes of his hand. A sigh rocked Haru’s body.

Haru jumped when he felt an index finger poke into his back- “I don’t beileve that, Haru-chan! Not for a second. Something’s wrong!”

Haru shrugged.

More fingers poked into his back- making Haru’s lips form into an almost smile. “Boop bop!” Nagisa chirped with a giggle- before settling down to sit next to Haru- his wings folding around Nagisa’s figure like a blanket. “Something’s wrong!”

Haru sighed deeply- looking back briefly at his sleeping lover- placing a hand on his leg. Haru proceeded to close his eyes- not even sure what was wrong himself. “I’m not... Really sure what’s wrong. But it’s something.” Haru furrowed his eyebrows briefly, before opening them again. It was just like a memory was just out of reach...

“That’s alright, Haru-chan,” Nagisa said happily- “We’ll figure it out, I’m sure.” Haru blinked, gaping at the surprisingly cheery blonde. “But I’m here for you, like, you guys were there for me! Because we’re a team now, right?” Haru felt a small hand pat his shoulder roughly- but lovingly, Nagisa flashing him a small smile. “We’ll be alright as long as we’re together.”

Haru let his lips contort into a smile, looking back into the darkness of the night sky.

Haru jumped once again with a heavy weight suddenly plopping onto his back- only to have Makoto’s arms securely seal around him, his nose nuzzling into Haru’s cheek as the human let out a moan. His eyes weren’t even open.... “Haru...” Makoto sighed, resting his weight against Haru’s body- and Haru couldn’t help but smile more.

“You’re right.” Haru nodded- looking at Nagisa, the hopeful boy’s eyes flashing as if surprised with Haru agreeing with him. He’d protect Makoto- and Nagisa, now, with all he had. And Haru knew they would return the favour. “We’ll be okay.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far I love you  
> fight scenes man- i'm awful at them  
> this chapter was a mess srry nagisa
> 
> aNd there is a reason why Nagisa is different from his sisters and other harpies- same with Haruka being different from most of his kin. it'll all be found out later because I have this whole thing plot ready. Though, I'll probably cram in some unnecessary things to because that's always fun. 
> 
> thanks  
> <3 *smooch*  
> The next chapter should be done between 2-3 weeks depending on how much work I have/ if I get my tablet working again. I miss animating with/o it it's tragic  
> Don't fret there is no fighting next chapter so yall don't need to suffer through my awful fighting scene skills- it's also gonna be a little shorter as I can only cram so much into a chapter. 
> 
> bUt thAnkS FoR ReAdInG AgAin! !!!  
> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are highly appreciated! Comments help me get these done a lot faster- I've been going through a period of depression lately so my want to write is minimal. But, either way, I should have it done in two weeks or so- but I'd seriously love it if you left a comment. Tell me what Im good at writing. Tell me what i'm shitty at writing. Yell your headcanons at me- give me ideas, I don't care, I just really like reading what you guys think, it really makes my day! uwu
> 
> welp, thanks for sticking with me so far! I promise the story will pick up soon *smoochie*  
> mister Rei will be in the next one- and then after that the storyline will actually happen. Pretty excited to write Rei actually- he's my second favorite character in Free! whilst makobabe is my first. and god I mean fairy rei? imssuper excited yeah


	3. Introduction P. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones bad and really rushed lol
> 
> but iTs ReI  
> HES a fUcKIng faiRy How CoOL Is tHat

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Let’s do something!”

Haru was entirely unamused as Nagisa begged at the side of the bed- pulling on Makoto’s arm (The one that wasn’t wrapped around Haru), pleading and begging with those big eyes of his. Makoto just chuckled- the man had just recently went on twenty six, but, after the dreaded forces of winter spring had finally shone it’s pretty face. Winter’s had been getting longer lately... By the end of April it was still snowing. But now it was nice, warm and pleasant- at least in Haru’s opinion. But Makoto begged a differ.

Makoto sniffled- letting out a small cough as Haru’s hands softly rubbed at his aching chest, every exhale hurt the man. Makoto always got sick after winter passed. And it was always with the same symptoms- an aching back, pained breathing, and then the additional cough and sniffles. Haru never, once got it. Haru never got sick. Humans had really weak immune systems compared to other kin.

Haru answered Nagisa for Makoto. Makoto hated saying no to the little harpy...  Makoto hated saying no to anyone.“No.”

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa cried- his wings fluffing out in irritation, “It’s so boring in this hotel room! And neither of you will talk to me!” Haru didn’t talk very often- especially when he was focused on tending to Makoto whilst he was sick. Makoto was normally the one who’d keep things lively and happy, but, the human really couldn’t talk without causing pain to himself and his raw throat.

“Makoto is sick and he can’t talk. Or go anywhere with you.” Haru huffed, picking his head up from Makoto’s shoulder- the human’s skin slick with sweat with a constant redness on his cheeks. It was obvious the guy was suffering some sort of heat issue on top of his other symptoms.

“Why don’t you come with me to explore the town, Haru-chan?”

Haru’s facial expression dropped, his eyebrows falling flat to rest ontop of his eyes. He basically asked ‘Really?’ with his facial expression. Haru would never leave Makoto alone in this state. Makoto let out a weak cough- his eyes fluttering over to Nagisa.

“S-Sorry, Nagisa-” Makoto croaked, his voice dense and scratchy. Haru immediately murmured a quiet ‘shush’ and pecked his human on the cheek.

“Mako-chan isn’t going to die, is he?” Nagisa asked curiously, Haru and Makoto both shaking their heads vigorously.“What’s wrong with him?” Nagisa finally let go of Makoto’s arm- crossing his arms as he sat on the bedside floor.

“He has a... Cold?” Haru asked- looking at Makoto. Makoto nodded, but, paused to think- shrugging. Makoto didn’t know what kind of sickness he had. Haru shrugged too, adding a little more ‘oomf’ to the statement that they had no clue what Makoto had. It was seasonal, though, and Haru assumed it was something like a cold. “Whatever it is he has something and he needs to rest.” Haru plopped his head back down against Makoto’s chest, rubbing the bare skin in attempt to soothe him- but, Nagisa’s rambling was preventing that. Haru loved Nagisa, with all his heart, but in times like this Nagisa’s chattiness needed an off switch...

“But the hotel room is soo boring! Outside is more intresting!” Nagisa exclaimed, Haru huffing in soft annoyance as he heard Makoto let out his own wheezy breath. Makoto wasn’t complaining, he was too sick to care, but Haru knew he needed rest. He wouldn’t get any better without rest. The team had docked at the a little village to get Makoto some tending to- being sick whilst traveling wasn’t good for the human. They’d be here until Makoto got better, which, could be a while... And, Nagisa got bored easily. And whenever he got bored he’d complain.

Haru sighed- “Shush. Makoto needs his rest.”

“But Haru-chan!”

Haru moaned in annoyance- “Why don’t you just explore the town for a little while and come back when you’re done?” Makoto immediately flinched from underneath the WaterSpirit- his eyes growing wide, shaking his head violently to make up for the words he couldn’t say. Makoto was very over protective of his little family, Haru being the main concern in villages as anyone who saw him would attempt to slaughter him on sight- but still, though no one would ever hurt Nagisa for no reason, there were still some dangerous people out there...

It had been a year since then, when Nagisa had joined the team, their happy little family, and the three had conquered some great things together. Makoto had Nagisa meet Mrs Amakata, and, then she accidentally met Haruka as well. But, Mrs Amakata got used to the presence of a WaterSpirit after a few minutes. They traveled far in the one year they had been together, Nagisa had even gotten used to the taste of booze- and accustomed to Makoto’s greed over minerals and what not. Iwatobi had even lost a little weight.

“I’ll be fine, Mako-chan!” Nagisa chirped happily- putting out his hands to signal that yes, he’d be just fine. Walking around the town, alone, seemed like a fun idea truthfully... No supervision.

“See,” Haru mumbled, running his fingers over Makoto’s chin- wiping some sweat from his face, “Nagisa will be fine.” Makoto shook his head again- eyebrows furrowing slightly. Haru huffed- jeez, Makoto was stubborn sometimes... Haru knew begging Makoto wasn’t getting them anywhere, and Nagisa’s whole puppy-dog-eyes thing wasn’t helping either. Haru tried shaking off his annoyed glance, trying to milk the ‘being cute’ thing- nuzzling into Makoto’s neck before planting a few kisses and licks there to try and win his lover over. “Please. Nagisa will be fine- and, we can have some cuddle time to ourselves?” Haru heard Makoto’s breath hitch, and Haru smiled. They never, ever got alone time any more. Every night sex was a thing of the past. Of course they hadn’t gone a full year without sex. There was occasions where Makoto would loosen up enough to take a chance and do-the-do while Nagisa was asleep. Not that Haru and Makoto were going to go at it while Makoto was sick- but some nice, tender cuddles alone would be nice... Nagisa was like their child. Makoto loved him to death, but alone time with his lover was great too.

“Fine.” Makoto croaked, Nagisa letting out a loud ‘Yes!’ as his wings shot out to their full size, lose golden feathers falling from his wings. “Just, be careful, alright?” Makoto mumbled- reaching out to take Nagisa’s hand in his own, making sure he got his message across. “Don’t be out too late, okay? Check on Iwatobi while you’re at it.” Iwatobi was being taken care of at some sort of ‘horse hotel’, which is normally where she went when they camped out in towns. “I expect you back in one hour, Nagisa!”

“Two hours.” Haru added softly, pressing a finger to Makoto’s lips to silence him, Makoto letting out an irritated breath against Haru’s finger. Haru was taking advantage of Makoto’s illness, since, Makoto’s throat hurt too much to argue.

“Yeah, I will! I’ll be back soon-!” Nagisa chirped happily, flapping his wings once before they folded onto his back, the young Harpy flittering out the doorway so fast the couple hardly watched him leave- “Bye!”

Makoto sighed. A big, deep sigh, his dry chest heaving painfully.

Haru smiled- “Aw, Haru, why’d you have to do that?” Haru mocked, making his voice deeper to poorly simulate his lovers voice, and he heard Makoto gawk. They loved to tease each other.

“Making fun of a sick man, how mean...” Makoto pouted- Haru just shuffling up to poke his lover’s nose, a small chuckle leaving both of them. Haru didn’t laugh often, it wasn’t a thing he felt the need to do. But latley, his mood had been improving. Especially with Nagisa around, he was like a little light added into Haru and Makoto’s mellowness. Makoto sang a lot more now- as, Makoto couldn’t say no to both Haru and Nagisa, and Haru’s favorite thing was hearing Makoto sing. And watching Nagisa try to dance. It was wonderful. Haru- honestly couldn’t be happier.

“Sleep.” Haru softly demanded, repositioning himself on Makoto’s warm shoulder, rubbing the man’s chest with a gentle touch, “I can tell you’re worrying about Nagisa. Don’t. He’s twenty one now, by the time we were twenty one we had slayed an Ophiotaurus.” Haru mumbled- Makoto just shifting nervously before settling. His hand cupped the back of Haru’s head, clumsily leafing through the short strands of black hair.

“I know.” Makoto huffed. “He’s just... Nagisa’s... Nagisa. He’s too trusting sometimes.”

“Have you forgotten how strong Nagisa is now?” Haru huffed, Makoto had trained Nagisa in the past year, and he turned into quite the monster hunter. Just like Haru, once Nagisa felt scared or threatened in the slightest, that animalistic rage came out of him. Nagisa was quick, and could knock over pretty large enemies just by shooting himself at them. His wings were incredibly strong- also considering that since Iwatobi could only fit Haru and Makoto on her back, Nagisa flew most of the time. “He’s fine.”

“I know, I know...” Makoto mumbled- a dry cough leaving his throat before he fell silent, Haru kissing his chest softly.  

“Thank you for letting him go, you really made him happy.” Haru mumbled- nuzzling his way into the side of Makoto’s flesh. Licking whenever Makoto was sick was off limits- because Makoto was still afraid Haru could get sick. But, Haru expected that Makoto’s strange illness was something that was special for humans. Haru had never caught it. Haru had never gotten sick. Besides for that one time he ate a bad patch of berries and threw up- but, that was a different story. “You made me happy-” Haru mumbled, Makoto coughing but, smiling while he did.

Silence that the two once shared often, felt oddly out of place now, without Nagisa’s presence. The room almost felt empty.

But, it was still pleasant. Though Makoto’s heat wasn’t desirable, Haru was happy. A little lonely without their lively harpy, but, happy. He felt complete, that odd darkness he felt a year ago left him alone for now, not weighing down on his shoulders as it always did.

/**/

Nagisa on the other hand, felt like he was having the time of his life.

Of course, that wasn’t true. Nagisa’s year of being part of a team had been wonderful, he had seen some beautiful things-  but, zero supervision was pretty sweet too. Especially considering that Makoto and Haru were basically like his mom and dad at this point.

Nagisa near skipped across the sunny streets of the busy town- the spring sun beaming down on him as tons of trading posts and shops catching his eye as he waved ‘hi!’ to people. Some waved back, and, some just stared at him. Ah well. Nagisa was more than happy. It was like he had his own personal soundtrack of happy songs pre-loaded in his head. He was missing one of Makoto’s songs right now...

The chatter of people and birds singing was all the music Nagisa needed- the young harpy felt honestly free for a change. He loved traveling with Makoto and Haru, he wouldn’t give them up for the world, but a few hours alone was nice for a change. Or, a few hours away from Makoto and Haru was nice. They were like his mom and dad, all mellow and calm- Makoto would never allow him to be dancing about and saying ‘good morning!’ to people like he was now. For now, Nagisa just appreciated the alone time he had now, listening to the happy songs of the mainstreets.  

Nagisa bumped into someone- a small yelp leaving his lips as his wings shot outwards. The reflexes in his wings were so sensitive... “Sorry!” Nagisa yelped, and the person just glared and kept on striding forward. Well, people were not as happy as Nagisa was today. That wouldn’t set off Nagisa’s good mood. Makoto’s request of checking on Iwatobi had completely left Nagisa’s mind as he went the exact opposite direction that the animal hotel was in, just skipping deeper into the shop center.

Nagisa wasn’t like other harpies. And, no one judged him- because he didn’t look like his trash-eating brotherkin, and, surely didn’t act like it either. Though, Nagisa did share a huge appetite like his brotherkin... But, Nagisa was not a target like Haru was. Nagisa was seen as someone who was socially acceptable. It was nice.

Nagisa pulled over at a shop that sold things like monster teeth and oddities, collectables, animal pelts- that of the sort. Inspecting a so called ‘dragons tooth’ (That was not big enough to be a dragon’s tooth. It was probably a crocodile tooth or something.), making a soft ‘oo!’ at it, before neatly setting it down and dancing to the next shop tent, watching as the shopkeeper meekly chuckled at him as Nagisa inspected it’s items before heading to the next shop. He felt so cool..!

Nagisa decided dancing around the main streets wasn’t the best plan as he bumped into another citizen- this time whom threatened him, so Nagisa ran and near fell over a small cobblestone wall that marked off an alleyway. Nagisa had done so purposefully, exploring the alleyways would be fun. And he could always fly away if he found trouble.

Nagisa smiled- pressing his hands to his mouth as he started to walk down the alleyway, sniffing the air to inspect his surroundings. He didn’t smell much in particular, nothing dangerous.  He wondered what Makoto and Haru were up to- probably napping or something. They were such old men... Nagisa didn’t understand why napping was such a big thing on Haru’s to-do list, Nagisa would much rather be exploring and poking around.

The alleyways, though emptier, still felt just as sunny and happy as the main streets. The happy noises leaked into the alleyway as a form of muffled chatter- Nagisa happily humming to himself as he walked about, talons clinking against the cobblestone streets as he spun and skipped. Now that he was alone, Nagisa saw it was okay to dance a little bit more.

Most of what the alleyway was made up of was the backs of buildings and restaurants- Nagisa assuming that the doors were all locked and that it was probably bad to go through their anyways, as no sign labeled that it was ok to go in.

But, the signless back alleys soon became more interesting when Nagisa discovered that they weren’t so signless after all.

It looked to be part of a bigger, abandoned building- but a small wooden sign with a painted mask on it told Nagisa that, yes, after all there was a shop around here. The mask was painted with deep reds and blues, something looked ominous about the building- until it hit Nagisa. The black market! Haru and Makoto had talked about it before, and, that they were pretty cool. Makoto never bought things from it as Makoto was a strict rule follower, but, he liked looking through them. Nagisa’s eyes widened with interest, the harpy’s wings folding as he checked to see if anyone was around, before tiptoeing over to the building like a child. He felt kind of like he was breaking the law- which, he wasn’t, unless he bought anything from the store.

Nagisa cautiously slid into the shop, his whole ‘super secret’ caution thing ruined once he saw the little shop. “Wow!” Nagisa exclaimed- flapping his wings happily as he saw the things scattered amongst the shop. The shop was almost all empty- except the long counter at the end in which all the merchandise was on.

A tall- near hairless man stood at the counter- his attention drawn to Nagisa as the door had made an awful creaking noise. He looked normal- old, but normal. Nagisa paced into the middle of the room, gulping quietly as his wings shifted around his body. “I-Is this... The um, b-black market?” Nagisa stuttered innocently, the shopkeeper flashing him a smile that was full of sharpened teeth. Nagisa flinched. Not so normal anymore.

“It is only one of the shops,” The man spoke smoothly, a soft tone in his voice that did not match his jagged teeth, “But yes, this is it.”

“Will... Will the gods punish me if I’m in here?” Nagisa asked shyly- all the items on the countertop peaking Nagisa’s interest. Now, Nagisa was no Makoto- Makoto’s weird attraction to stones was very odd. But, Nagisa was just curious.

“Not unless you touch.” The shopkeeper said, chuckling as he shook his head in amusement.

Nagisa smiled- leaning over to the counter as his eyes tried to swallow up all the sights- colors of blood red, and little dolls with pins, and pots of... Powdery stuff. All the things had a sense of dread and an ominous feel to them, that, obviously just made Nagisa more curious. His eyes were probably blown wide as the shopkeeper chuckled- “Witchcraft!” Nagisa gasped with an impressed tone, he’d never seen witchcraft items before. “Cool!” Nagisa felt a little bad for looking at this stuff, but, he wasn’t doing any harm, right? He wasn’t touching the sad little dolls with the pins through them, or, wearing the scary masks with the blood red painting.

The shopkeeper smiled- turning his back and pacing to some back room. No one else was in the little shop, it was well hidden enough, so it left Nagisa alone to look at the dark trinkets. His wings shifted over his body- talons clinking against the ground as Nagisa hummed happily, looking over the lotions and soaps now, all of which promised magical properties. Butterfly wings and rabbits feet all caught Nagisa’s eyes. Rocks- in which Makoto would probably grab within seconds. If... Makoto was here. But he wasn’t. Nagisa found himself thinking about his teammates often... He missed them, but, it was still nice being alone. He did wish Makoto and Haru could’ve come with him.

Eventually, the shopkeeper walked back into the room- holding something in his hand that glowed slightly- and Nagisa was immediately attracted, maneuvering slowly around the countertop to see. “Thinking of buying anything?” The shopkeeper asked- placing the object he held behind something else.

“No, no, I’m alright. It’s pretty cool in here, though!” Nagisa smiled- the man smiling too (Damn those teeth!). Nagisa got a feeling that whatever the man had been holding, Nagisa wasn’t allowed to see it- he felt bad about wanting to look, but right as the shopkeeper turned around to clean up some supplies on the other side of the counter, Nagisa saw his chance.

Without thinking- Nagisa peaked around the object the man had set the glowing thing behind- gasping when he saw the medium sized bottle, a small “Oh my gods!” Leaving the harpy as he snatched the bottle up immediately, giving the shopkeeper little time to react as Nagisa plopped down on the ground, holding the little glass bottle tight as he sat down.

He sat to inspect the little creature that was contained in the bottle. Something Nagisa hadn't’ expected to see- A fairy.

The poor creature had fallen against the glass walls of his prison since Nagisa had accidently been so rough with the little thing- but, he looked terrified, either way. His wings buzzed like mad for a few seconds in the large bottle, he had two sets of wings that were pearly ovals, flapping at an incredibly fast speed until the poor fairy realized he was not going anywhere. Dark blue hair hung in his eyes- his hair all mused up from the air of his wings flapping so hard. His eyes a deep purple, that of which did not look natural to Nagisa- but then Nagisa reminded himself that his own eyes were basically red. The fairy wore glasses- those of which were tied to fit on his head, so, they were more like goggles than anything. The bright colors that Nagisa expected a fairy to wear were not present- instead, his outfit was consisted of a brown jacket and long pants, dull colored buttons adorning the garment.

Nagisa and the fairy both wore the same exact expression. Shock. The fairy’s was more so fear- while Nagisa’s was just plain out wonder.

“Excuse me! That isn’t for sale-!” The shopkeeper hissed, Nagisa not taking his eyes off the bottle. Instead, he put up a hand to dismiss the shopkeepers words. It was hard to tell exactly how big the fairy was, especially with how he was crouching, but Nagisa assumed he was probably as big as his head- if not a little bigger. Fairies were bigger than Nagisa thought!

Nagisa finally snapped out of his shocked state, immediately realizing how terrified the little creature was. “Oh! Sorry for scaring you,” Nagisa mumbled quietly, unsure if the fairy could even hear him through the glass bottle, “You’re really cool.”

The pearly colored wings of the fairy stated to shift in color- from its off white to a soft lavender color, as if the fairy was acknowledging what he had said, his expression softening. But yet, the creature still looked scared- gulping quietly as he glanced over to the shopkeeper’s counter, before looking back at Nagisa.

He started to point up to the top of the bottle- the bottle that was closed shut with a cork. Mouthing something to Nagisa- that, Nagisa couldn’t hear. The fairy huffed in slight frustration, bending to puff on the glass walls of the bottle, writing out in with his finger in the steam that he created against the glass.

‘Help me’ The words said- before the fairy started gesturing up to the corkscrew again- glancing at Nagisa before back to the top of the bottle.

“Oh!” Nagisa exclaimed, grabbing the top of the cork, sinking his black fingernails into it to aid him in pulling it out until-

“Don’t you dare!” Nagisa flinched as the bottle was ripped from his hands, a small yelp leaving his lips as the shopkeeper came into view- the man now holding the small bottle as Nagisa watched the fairy stumble from the vigor the shopkeeper had snatched the bottle with.

Nagisa reached out for the bottle- until Nagisa froze as the shopkeeper shook the glass container.

With how the fairy had fallen from how Nagisa had handled him too quickly- Nagisa hissed at the shopkeeper- the feathers around his ear standing stiff- “Hey! You’re hurting him!” Nagisa growled, reaching that state that Haruka usually got into whenever he was angry- his pupils slitting further, his wings unfolding to their full size to make the little harpy seem bigger. His talons clenched, Nagisa showing off his own teeth- his canine teeth sharp.

Nagisa’s heart broke when he watched the little fairy slump inside the bottle, Nagisa about to charge himself at the rotten shopkeeper and grab the little fairy. The small creature had probably taken a beating from being shaken around like that..

That was until the shopkeeper hissed back at Nagisa- his eyes flickering red as he bared his mouthful of splintery teeth, causing Nagisa to yelp and shrink down against the wall he had been sitting against. “Get out!” The shopkeeper growled, his voice so different from the smooth, friendly voice Nagisa had heard earlier, it was hellish, really- and in seconds Nagisa scrambled out of the shop, flapping his wings in a panic, even bumping into the doorframe on accident before skittering out the door- leaping into the sky once he was outside.

His long wings cupped the wind as they were supposed to do, Nagisa flapping them a few times before he was gliding above the buildings- feeling everything else but pleasant. Fairies were intelligent creatures, brain-wise they were the most similar creatures to humans. And, Nagisa knew, he needed to save that little creature. Whatever that scary shopkeeper wanted with him wasn’t good.

Owning a fairy like that was illegal.

Nagisa needed to get Makoto and Haruka. They could fix this. Nagisa could not do things on his own- but with them he felt like he could do anything.

Nagisa knew he had to get that fairy out of there.

/**/

Haru had been comfortably sleeping. He had gotten Makoto to sleep after five minutes of rubbing his chest and caressing his hair in the way that he liked it- and, Haru also took a little nap as well. His face pressed to Makoto’s chest- he listed to the way his lover would breathe, the way his sturdy heartbeat was like a lullaby- Haru depended on those things to survive. He couldn’t imagine a world where Makoto’s heart did not steadily beat, its almost sleepy, thick dull noise that rattled throughout his chest. It was Haru’s favorite sound.

Haruka had just passed the boundary of light sleep- his body growing heavier as Makoto’s form beneath him became fuzzy. The gentle hands of sleep starting to wrap him in it’s warm embrace-

“Haru-chan! Mako-Chan!”

Haru heard Makoto gag as the door suddenly flew open, an impending weight on the bed making Haru hiss and lurch forwards- out of the covers as Nagisa jumped straight onto Makoto’s chest, his wings flitting about as Makoto let out a series of loud coughs.

“Nagisa-!” Haru scolded, his slitted pupils from brief panic going round as Nagisa realized what he did, folding his wings and rolling off of Makoto. This clutz...!

“Haru- don’t yell at him,” Makoto murmured, his voice tight from being sick, and, not to mention Nagisa had just jumped on his stomach. Makoto was in his half awake state, as even with a harpy lurching him out of sleep, Makoto was the kind of man who really slept like a rock. It took him hours to fully wake up- or, if he were faced with sudden danger. But, Nagisa was no threat at all. “Wha’s wrong?” Makoto slurred, rubbing his eye with one hand and with the other his stomach.

Now that Haru blinked away the blurriness in his eyes- he did notice how frazzled Nagisa looked. The feathers around his ears stood up straight, his hair a little fluffier than normal- (Nagisa’s hair seemed to be living. It fluffed up whenever he got embarrassed, or surprised, or angry. It was kind of amusing to Haru to watch his hair fluff up sometimes.), his pupils near pinpoints. His wings hadn’t even folded all the way- just hovered over his body in a standpoint he normally only did when he was fighting... “Nagisa?” Haru raised an eyebrow, sitting up.

“I found the black market-!”

“Don’t tell me the police are after you.” Makoto moaned with a drowsy slur dragging down his voice.

“No!”

“...Drugs?”

“No, no, no no no!” Nagisa shook his head violently, before huffing in frustration, his little body near trembling.

“Calm down-” Haru crooned, reaching out a hand- maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let Nagisa go out on his own. Haru hated seeing him upset- and as the WaterSpirit woke up more, he found himself becoming stressed with Nagisa’s anger too. Softly- Haru’s hands flattened out the bangs of Nagisa's blonde hair, beckoning the boy closer with a gentle touch. Haru’s hand went down Nagisa’s scalp as the harpy brought closer- pressing his head to Haru’s neck, finally folding his wings as Haru’s fingers skillfully stroked over them, caressing each feather with care- though Haru did not hold care for many, Nagisa found that once Haruka favored you, he was one of the most caring people out there. He was very, oddly good at comforting- especially because of his violent upbringing, the rest of his vicious kin- he was nothing like them. Smarter, had more access of knowledge. “That’s it-” Haru praised quietly as Nagisa shuffled into Haru’s lap- leaning against the WaterSpirit.

Makoto pressed a hand against Nagisa’s hair, trying to flatten down the frizzed up strands as carefully as the sleepy man could- “Nagisa- It’s alright.” Makoto let out a single wheeze- his normally smooth and gentle voice coming out all scratched from his illness- and Makoto cringed at the sound of his own voice, too. He tried to clear out his throat before speaking- “What’s wrong?”

Haru ran his fingers down Nagisa’s back, glancing up at Makoto with a soft look.

Nagisa let out a shattered sigh, lifting his head from Haru’s neck, shaking his shoulders a little as if trying to get rid of the stress he had held before. “I, I went to the black market- And, the man there, had a little fairy in a bottle-” Nagisa mumbled, plopping back against Haru’s shoulder with the two letting out a small ‘oomf’. “And, the fairy- he wanted to get out of the bottle, but, the shopkeeper got really mad at me. He said the fairy wasn’t for sale.”

Makoto didn’t hesitate- “Illegal.”

“Y-Yeah...”

“Fairies are mentally the closest kin to humans,” Makoto muttered awkwardly- “I haven’t talked to another human in ages...”

“You sure do know a lot about creatures, don’t you, Mako-chan?” Nagisa mumbled- looking up from Haru’s chest. Makoto smiled, and nodded. When Makoto went to school in the human village it had been one of his studies- though, what Makoto had seen on his adventuring was nothing to compare to the books. He had found out many new things. He had even started keeping a journal on Haruka’s activities- as, Haru wasn’t like any WaterSpirit Makoto had learned about. Nagisa normally just doodled in the little journal now, though.

“We have to save the fairy, you guys-!” Nagisa mumbled, his hands squeezing gently at Haru’s shoulders, “The shopkeeper was so mean to him, and, he really wanted me to help him-”

“Don’t worry Nagisa, We’ll go.” Makoto soothed, petting the harpy’s hair once more-

“Right now?” Nagisa whimpered.

“Right... Now?” Haru repeated- his tone getting lower, a warning tone that held behind it no real consequence. Makoto raised his eyebrows, pouted his lip, and nodded.

“Why not?” Makoto flashed a small smile at Haru- causing the WaterSpirit to narrow his eyes.

“You’re sick,” Haru growled- and almost immediately, Nagisa growled.

Haru almost was afraid. Nagisa never, ever had shown any signs of dominance like this too him- Nagisa and Haru were a very odd couple on their own, but Nagisa showing signs of dominance to him rubbed Haru the wrong way. The only one who had ever shown signs of dominance over Haru was Makoto- but, Haru was submissive to Makoto. He had made that clear. Makoto would shoot him glares every once in a while, order him around on very rare occasions- having Nagisa growl at him was new. Entirely new. Haru knew Nagisa was serious. “We’ll go.” Haru said almost immediately, he’d never get into any fight with his teammates- especially not a dominance fight. Haru didn’t feel the need to, anyways.

“Sorry, Haru-chan,” Nagisa whimpered the instant after Haru answered him- lowering his head. Haru simply patted his head, leaving a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“You’ll be okay, right, Makoto?” Haru asked, pulling away from Nagisa- causing Makoto to chuckle.

“I’ve slayed more griffons than I can count- I’m sure I can survive a cold.” Makoto gave Haru’s hair a small pat, slipping off the bed to get dressed.

Nagisa had seen Makoto naked before- Normally when they’d bathe in streams in the woods or something, Makoto would strip. Or when it got really, really hot out. Haru was the most comfortable with being naked- but, seriously, Makoto had one of the most attractive, muscular body’s Nagisa had ever seen. Not that Nagisa was attracted to Makoto- or, jealous of Haru, but damn. He was muscular, and lean, his shoulders wide. Haru even had a slim, long body that when he moved it just looked like water flowing- Nagisa was really jealous of their good looks sometimes...

“What if the shopkeeper gets mad again?” Nagisa asked, crawling off the bed as Haru just sat there- watching Makoto kick on some pants and a shirt, “He threatened me when I tried to let the fairy go.”

“It’s alright, I’m well known here. Anyways, I can just threaten him with telling the police,” Makoto shrugged- “Anyways, no one messes with my Nagisa. Fairy or not.” Nagisa let out a dumb giggle, waiting almost impatiently by the door, watching anxiously as Makoto slipped on his jacket from a coat rack, straightening out the long collar of the leather jacket that covered almost all of his neck.

Makoto took his sword from the dresser top, sliding it into it’s hilt and into his belt- tapping the glass bottle that was attached to his belt by the rim, clicking his tongue as Haru smoothly glided off the bed and along the floor, liquidating to fit into the glass bottle. God, Haru hated that damn bottle...

Makoto went to the door- jumping a little as he felt Nagisa cling to him, the harpy scurrying up his back to hug his neck. A piggy back ride. Makoto normally ended up carrying his entire team- but, Haru in his liquid state weighed no more than a water bottle, and Nagisa’s hallowed bones for flight made the harpy fairly light. It was still a miracle that Nagisa had managed to carry him last year... “I’ll show you the way, Mako-chan!”

“Mhm, alright,” Makoto chuckled, feeling Nagisa’s fingers gently paw at his hair as Makoto opened the door, “Show me the way.”

/**/

Nagisa’s grip tightened around the human’s neck when the three walked in- er, Makoto was really the only one walking. Makoto was like the team’s bus at times, as Nagisa was always on his back, and Haru was always in that little bottle that he needed to be in out in public.

“It’s alright,” Makoto hushed softly- smiling up at Nagisa, sensing the harpy’s panic, “I’m not afraid of some guy with sharp teeth.” Nagisa wanted to take that personally- but, sometimes Makoto was rude on accident, and, he didn’t really mean it, so Nagisa let it go.

The little, familiar jingle of the bell on the door sounded as Makoto walked in- almost immediately being captivated by some of the stuff in there, like Nagisa was when he went in earlier- but, Makoto reminded himself he had to do something and shook it off. Plus, Makoto felt exhausted, he wasn’t sure how ‘tough’ he could act whilst ill.

“Welc-” Makoto heard a smooth voice echo from inside the shop, a man stepping out from some door behind the long counter that held most of the merchandise- Makoto assumed he was the shopkeeper. Damn, his mouth really was full of sharpened teeth- as Nagisa had said.. “Tachibana-sama?” The shopkeeper’s voice than choked- his friendly words dying on his tongue as the man looked up and locked eyes with Makoto, who, was at least a foot taller than him. It was good to be tall- Makoto looked twice as threatening since he was big. And plus, Every town he visited knew of him, that was a plus. “Oh, Uh- Good evening, Tachibana-sama!” The man coughed, before spotting the little mound of bouncy blonde curls and pink , slitted eyes that peaked over Makoto’s large shoulders. “The harpy from this morning-!”

Makoto slammed his hand down on the table- damn, being intimidating while sick was really hard... But, Makoto heard Nagisa giggle a little to see the shopkeeper who was so mean to him cower in Makoto’s presence- so, a sense of ‘feel good’ bubbled in his chest. “I heard you were harassing me teammate.”

“Oh! The harpy is yours?” The shopkeeper stammered- his voice still trying to regain it’s friendliness as Makoto and Nagisa both huffed- “I h-Had no idea! Sincerest apologies!” The man backed off a bit, swallowing lightly as his eyebrows raised- disappearing under his bangs.

A low growl left Makoto’s throat- something he had accidently picked up from Haruka, and anyways it sounded kind of dumb when Makoto tried to growl- but, it freaked the shopkeeper out even more.

“I’m not here for that, anyhow.”

“E-Eh?”

“The fairy-” Makoto’s voice got a little lower- before letting out a small cough, damn this sickness...! “You do realize fairies are the most mentally similar to humans, yes? I’m taking this personally.”

“A-And it’s not right!” Nagisa choked from behind Makoto- feeling a little brave as Makoto was with him. Nagisa did not do good fighting, or standing up for himself, alone. But with his friends it was much easier.

“I uh, have no idea wh-what you’re talking about, Tachibana-sama!” The shopkeeper laughed, “That harpy of yours must be spilling s-some lies!”

With that- Makoto’s voice heightened in volume- “Do not call my teammate a liar!” Nagisa tried his best not to laugh- oh, he loved it when Makoto got angry at jerks, because everyone who knew of him respected him greatly. Nagisa still wasn’t well known- but, than again Makoto had been on the road for six years. Nagisa had hardly been with them for a year. The shopkeeper stumbled backwards, a soft yelp leaving his throat. “Do not try and trick me.”

The shopkeeper froze.

“Well, If you don’t hand it over- I can go tell the officials about this place.” Makoto’s lips cracked a smile, and Nagisa smiled a little more as the shopkeeper’s face resembled that of stupefaction read on his face- jaw dropping to show the mouthful of rock like teeth “I will.” Makoto threatened again, snapping the shopkeeper out of his shock, the shopkeeper frantically shouting- ‘no, no please!’

Makoto felt Haru shiver- the bottle shaking as Haru was probably frustrated that he couldn’t see what was going on, only listen to the conversation whilst being eye level with the counter wall. Makoto put a hand on the bottle, trying to soothe what Makoto assumed to be the irritated Haru- before continuing- “Hand it over.”

The shopkeeper was shuffling back into the back room in a pouty manner, but, oddly frantic at the same time. He soon shuffled out, clutching a small bottle- not much smaller than the bottle Haru was in currently, actually. With an anguished, twisted frown, the shopkeeper held out his spindly little arms, long- slightly yellowish fingers peeling from the bottle.

Before Makoto even processed it, Nagisa had snatched it up- clinging to Makoto with one arm, and holding the bottle close to his chest with the other, a small hiss leaving his lips.

Makoto snorted- dusting his hands off on his pants in a triumphant manner. “Thank you.” The shopkeeper had been reduced to a meek ball of mumbling fury- uttering things like a child and rubbing his arms with his elongated fingers.

Without not much else- Makoto slunk out of the shop. Like an awkward idiot- he just puffed out his cheeks, sliding backwards out of the shop, not sure what else to say. He had to ask himself- how did people find him intimidating in the slightest..? Except his size, and skill with the sword, Makoto wasn’t all that threatening.

“Mako-chan! He won’t wake up!”

Once out of the shop, Makoto froze with those words.

“What if the man kill-?” Though no matter how much Makoto wanted to stop, pull Nagisa to the side, and inspect the creature, he knew now was not the time. Holding tight to Nagisa’s legs- Makoto began to ran, trying not to smash into people as he bolted to the hotel room, Nagisa’s broken words haunting him- what if the fairy was dead? Makoto hadn’t seen him yet, but, for some reason- Makoto felt a sense of hope. Some sort of loneliness had crawled within him once the rest of the human race perished. He loved Haru and Nagisa- he loved them so much, he’d do anything for them, and agreed that Haru was his soulmate and Nagisa was his best friend. But, recently he had been feeling less and less human- picking up Haru’s habits of growling and hissing, Makoto’s own anger had become more animalistic than it had been before. And, if he didn’t act human, was he really human any longer?

But maybe this was some sort of light.

Maybe.

/**/

Makoto had never seen Nagisa be so... Well, careful with anything. It was odd. Makoto watched as he cradled the hardly conscious creature- setting it down gently on the bed. Er, him, or at least Makoto thought. Makoto hadn’t gotten a good look at the fairy yet, but he appeared male.

Haru was next to come out from his bottle from curiosity, now safe in the cover of their hotel room once more. Slithering out of the bottle- Haru blinked a few times, joining Nagisa on the bed.

“I haven’t seen a fairy before,” Haru murmured, staring at the small creature- his wings would buzz and flap every now and than from under him, signalling that he was alive in the least. Still passed out- but, Nagisa could never be careful enough, he pressed a gentle finger to the fairy’s chest- only to feel a soft, steady thumping. Nagisa sighed.

“Me neither, Haru-chan,” Nagisa breathed, Makoto folding his legs to sit on the end of the bed, watching his teammates stare at the sleeping fairy. Everything about the little creature seemed advanced- but yet, rugged at the same time, just judging on his clothes, and the glasses that were tied around his head to fit snuggly. They were more or less goggles- but, they still hung low on his nose, not sticking to the area around his eyes like goggles did. And, he was surely a little bigger than Makoto had previously thought fairies were.

“I wonder what fairies eat-” Makoto mumbled, they’d probably be taking care of the creature until it was healthy again, Makoto assumed so at least. His arm was cocked at an odd angle, it was possible it could’ve been broken. “..Do fairies even eat..?”

“I’m sure they do, Mako-chan!” Nagisa responded with a playfully assertive tone, raising his finger, “I thought you knew a lot about different kin!”

“Yeah, Makoto,” Haru teased with pursed lips, and Makoto’s face immediately flushed.

“Well, I-I, uh,” Makoto paused- taking a deep inhale before sneezing as loud as humanly possible, making Haru jump, and ultimately fall off the bed.

“Makoto! Was that necessary?” Haru hissed- now laying on the floor. He sat up frustratedly, crossing his arms as Nagisa and Makoto both broke into a fit of giggles- Makoto rubbing his nose pathetically as he did, soft, half hearted apologies leaving his lips. Makoto’s sneezes ranged from a kitten mewl to a dragon roar, one was downright adorable and the other one was just... Augh. Scared Haru every time.

“Mako-chan! Your sneeze is waking him up!” Makoto and Haru’s attention was taken to the fairy on the bed, Haru immediately resting his head on the bedside to curiously glance at the creature.

A soft moan left the creature’s lips- his back arching as one arm stretched out, his face crinkling in pain before he blinked his eyes open- “Hi!” Nagisa near screamed once seeing the light violets of the fairy’s pupils, and a screech followed closely behind.

“What the hell?” The fairy screeched- shooting upwards as his bug-like wings flickered fast at the air, the pearly structures starting to glow a soft purple as they had the first time Nagisa had seen him. Well, that woke him up, Nagisa probably flushed a shade of red either way.

“Nagisa! You scared him!” Makoto hissed, causing Nagisa to shrug as the three watched the fairy like cats and a light. He certainly was fast- the little creature shot up into the air like he hadn’t even ever been on the ground in the first place. He cradled one of his arms close to his chest- first eyes riddled with shock, but now it was just simply twisted into concern and confusion.

A few seconds passed- giving time for the fairy to understand what situation he was in. Outside the bottle. Outside the shop. The harpy from the shop... Ah yes, he must’ve saved him...?

“Oh, The harpy from earlier,” The fairy murmured, starting to slowly float back down from his position a few feet above the three amused kin. Nagisa’s lips split into a smile. He remembered..! “I am guessing you rescued me from that glass prison,” The fairy proceeded to say, brushing off his arms as the glowing from his wings went to a halt, the fairy softly landing on the bed with an odd amount of grace. One foot hitting the bed first, then the other. Nagisa nodded excitedly, thinking ‘yeah, that was me!’, but too amazed to even see the words. “Um, and a human-” The fairy observed, leaning to look around the harpy that took up the majority of his view- “And a- oh-!” The fairy meant to fly or something- but his foot got caught on a fold in the duvets that covered the blanket once he met eyes with Haru, stumbling onto his back.

Haru’s expression dropped. Did this really have to happen every time he met someone?

“Oh, um, that’s Haru-! He’s really nice, and cool, and you don’t have to worry about him,” Nagisa explained quickly as Haru grunted in annoyance. Whenever anyone met Haru they’d always do that- it was way more than annoying, and, Haru slipped over to Makoto know that the shock had worn down, curling around the sick man’s neck and wresting on his shoulders. “I.. I’m Nagisa!” Nagisa exclaimed, his brain working much too fast for his lips as the fairy sat up, brushing off his pants before huffing slightly- still a bit worked up from the sight of a WaterSpirit... Honestly, the WaterSpirit didn’t look at all threatening- except the fact that it’s kin was known to be bloodthirsty.

“I’m Tachibana Makoto, and, like Nagisa said- this is Haruka.” Makoto added, patting Haru’s head- “Say hi, Haru.”

Haru did not say hi. He instead watched the little fairy with interest.

Makoto chuckled nervously, watching as the fairy squinted his eyes. “He uh, doesn’t talk very often.” Makoto added nervously, hearing as Haru snorted softly, his eyes flickering down.

“Ah,” The fairy mumbled with an observant tone- the creature was surprisingly large for a fairy, but still, a fairy-size. “My name is Ryugazaki Rei- pleased to make your acquaintance,” The fairy clambered to his feet only to bow respectfully at the three monster hunters- it was only right, they had saved him from that wretched prison... “Sincerest of thanks, for saving me.”

“Ooh! He has a last name!” Nagisa chirped, “Just like Mako-chan-!” Nagisa folded his arms under his head, laying on the bed as he watched the little fairy, the creature was rather interesting... Rei. That was a good name.

Makoto let out a soft chuckle- rubbing the back of his head, “Ha, Yeah..”

Rei raised a brow- his wings starting to flit softly as he moved up carelessly, like a bug- or something, and zipped over to Makoto- started to inspect the human as Haru watched him like a cat and a fly- Haru’s eyes wide with curiosity. Makoto hadn’t seen Haru act like this in a while- usually when Haru gave into his more animalistic side- it was out of anger. Haruka was honestly, pretty cute right now, and Makoto bit his lip.. “So you really are a human,” Rei observed softly, “On my journeys I heard you humans went extinct. Apparently not.” Rei tapped his chin, his body lowering onto the bed, his wings halting in their motions. “And, you are a very odd type of harpy, yes? You do seem to have a competent amount of intelligence... Interesting.” Nagisa and Makoto both blinked, Haru still watching Rei move about, his wings flitting, as, the creature seemed to fly more than walk. He was an observant man that was for sure. “And the WaterSpirit smells just like a human- That’s why I couldn’t pick up his presence earlier... Mates, I assume.”

“Lovers.” Haru corrected him- he didn’t like the term mates ever since Makoto told him what lovers meant on the day they started dating. Makoto chuckled lightly, rubbing Haru’s head as Rei’s eyes widened with the WaterSpirits words- they were the first words Haru had said to the fairy.

“How did you end up in there, anyways?” Nagisa asked- his wings shifting over his back, and Rei paused in his observational murmuring and flitting.

“Ah! Yes, I do suppose you three deserve to know why.” Rei said, plopping down to sit, his wings giving a final twitch. “I am a explorer of sorts- I used to live on the eastern side of the hemisphere, and wanted to travel to learn different things. Many fairies do this, since we are so small it is quite easy to go unnoticed by large dangerous creatures like dragons, so, we can get up close.” Rei explained- the three men listening in closely, “Oh, yes, by the way- have you ever seen a sea serpent? You three look decently rugged, I’d assume you’re travelers. Anyhow, they are beautiful creatures. Very kind, surprisingly.” Haru’s eyes sparkled a little- a sea serpent... That sounded cool.. “Anyhow, I was traveling, as I had said- and this man came out of no where and trapped me in that accursed bottle. He insisted that since us fairies have healing properties that I could bring his soul- in which, he had apparently sold to someone, I have no clue- back to him. Which, I don’t even beileve you can sell your soul. Nor could I even bring it back if you did.” Rei huffed, crossing his arms- “He was demented if you ask my opinion.”

There was an awkward silence shared between the four men, and, Nagisa spoke- his sense of social awareness wasn’t at all great... “Well, We’re monster hunters! You could travel with us, Rei-chan!”

“Nagisa!” Makoto moaned- slapping his hand over his face with irritation, Nagisa turning around and letting out an innocent ‘what?’. Clearly, Rei was highly intelligent, the fairy had just spewed out a few words even Makoto didn’t know the meaning of, and, Nagisa had just said possibly the rudest sentence ever. Makoto normally wouldn’t mind, as most kin weren’t very smart and wouldn’t sense what the problem was, but, depending on the confusion and slight irritation whittled in the fairy’s brow- he was at least slightly offended. “Er, What he means is- We’re very sorry about that, it must’ve been very hard,” Makoto explained with a soft smile- feeling as Haru nodded in agreement. “And, We are also travelers, we could assist you if you’d like, Ryugazaki-kun.”

“Mh, Yeah! What he said-” Nagisa chirped, and Rei nodded softly, sighing as his expression relaxed.

“I may need a little time- I am a little battered from my experience, so, a place to stay would be nice. I will consider your offer, though.” Rei said- nearly asked.

“I’m sick with a cold, or a fever, or something-” Makoto mumbled, sniffling for effect, “So we’re going to be here for a few days, anyhow.”  

“Thank you kindly-” Rei bowed his head respectfully, before taking a beat, “A fever, you say? I may be able to fix that,” The three men’s expressions tightened in confusion- and, Rei simply smiled, “As I mentioned earlier, fairies have healing properties. Small cuts and bruises, some diseases, that’s why we used to cost so much in shops, until selling our kin was outlawed.” Rei’s wings started to buzz, and the fairy began to hover, his wings only existing as a purple blur behind him. “I’ll just need a few things-” He mumbled to himself, before taking off, flitting around the room quickly. First, he just inspected everything- the three monster hunters watching closely as the fairy would appear, disappear, and reappear as he darted across the small hotel room. He was pretty fast, well, it was probably an average speed of a kin that small.

Eventually, Rei found the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the handle of one of the cupboards, taking a few seconds to yank it open. He sped in- searching around the contents of the cupboard until he found a little box with different kinds of tea mixes- bingo! Though Rei assumed he could make the potion out of nearly anything, he assumed that the herbs would work the best. He assumed they had some, humans were rumoured to love tea, for some odd reason. No other kin appreciated tea as much as they did...

Rei fluttered out of the cuppboard, seeing as the three curioius males had followed him in, Nagisa watching him with an amount of excitment, but yet confusion in his eyes. “Watcha doin’, Rei-chan?”

“Don’t call him that, Nagisa! It is rude,” Makoto hissed under his breath.

“But I call you two that all the time-?”

“But we’ve known each other for a year, we just met him-!”

Rei seemed to ignore the ‘chan’, and, simply landed on one of the counters. He ripped the contents of the bag open, pouring them out onto the counter- a mess of herbs that belonged in tea spilling onto the counter. “I’m making something that will heal whatever he has,” Rei motioned towards Makoto, but did not take his eyes off of the mess of herbs in front of him. Nagisa’s eyes widened with wonder- a small ‘really?’ leaving his lips. Haru snorted in slight amusement- the fairy had just explained that.

There were seeds littered amongst the tea mix- in which Rei’s hands were only a little bigger than them, and the fairy shoved those down into his pockets. “These will be useful for studies-” Rei mumbled softly, before continuing the search, “Ah, lemon basil- this will work,” Rei murmured- pushing it off to the side as he began to organize the different kinds of herbs and seeds, “Mh, cinnamon, peppermint-” Rei started to stack items on one of the bigger basil leaves, Haru and Nagisa highly intrigued while Makoto just stared. Man, he loved that tea- he hoped this worked so he didn’t feel although it was being put to waste.

Soon enough, Rei was finished- he tied the long basil leaf neatly around the other contents he had stacked on top of it. The healing magic Rei had was certainly odd- It wasn’t real magic, but, more so a fertilizing quality. Anyhow, only the hands of a fairy could craft something like this- though it wasn’t anything pretty. “I am finished,” Rei declared, hugging the odd thing close to his chest to fly upwards and over to the human- the WaterSpirit still wrapping himself around Makoto’s neck like he were a scarf. WaterSpirits must be weightless- though Makoto was strong, it still should’ve been bothering him, unless Haruka was very light.. Rei was learning a lot today. “Eat this.” Rei instructed, pushing the budle of herbs into Makoto’s hands- and, Makoto just raised a brow.

“Shouldn’t I go put it in water, or..?”

“No, You just eat it.” Makoto winced. “It won’t taste bad- just, swallow it.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Haru snorted-

“Yeah! Eat it, Mako-chan!” Nagisa urged on with the other’s, a little bit more annoyingly- though.

Makoto sighed, putting on his best pout before wedging the mix of herbs in his mouth, swallowing it quickly as the overwhelming taste of basil entered his mouth. He cringed- chills running up his spine before coughing weakly, Ew, gross... Makoto didn’t feel any different. He sighed.

“It should take effect in an hour or two,” Rei instructed- and Makoto nodded meekly,

“How was it, Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked curiously, Makoto grimaced a little.

“Well... It, uh, tasted like basil.”

Rei landed on the counter- staring up at the three much larger males, his wings ceasing to flicker. “If I may, do you have any food you’d be willing to share with me? I haven’t eaten in a very long time. I assure you I don’t eat very much.” Rei requested softly, and Makoto’s lips broke into a smile.

“Of course,” Makoto laughed- still feeling the tingle of basil in the back of his throat, “Well, what do fairies eat?”

“Mh, I have a taste for fruit. A cherry, or maybe a grape or two will do.” Rei exclaimed- and Nagisa wanted to ask ‘thats all?’ but he remembered Rei was very small, and, a good sized cherry was about the size of the man’s chest.

“Alright, I’m sure I’ll find something,” Makoto explained with a soft laugh, heading to the bag where they kept all their fruits- Nagisa curiously watching Makoto over his shoulder. But, something felt a little lighter about having Nagisa around now- he felt less like a child, it was weird- but, Makoto shook off the odd feeling.

/**/

Makoto had insisted that he was still sick. Haru had glared at him with unamusement- Nagisa pulling on his sleeves and yelling, while Rei had taken his place on Nagisa’s head- his head, chest and arms visible ontop of Nagisa’s head, but the rest of his body hid behind it. Nagisa had taken a liking to the fairy, following him around the hotel- talking to him, asking him questions and spinning his very own stories for Rei’s entertainment. And... Surprisingly Rei liked him- or so, it seemed. He was amused by Nagisa in the very least.

“Mako-chaan! You have to go! You’re fine now!” Nagisa whined and hollered- nearly hanging on Makoto, “Please! Rei healed you, remember?”

“I do not think he believes it truly worked,” Rei added with an amused smile, gesturing outwards with one of his hands. The fairy pushed up his glasses in such a cocky manner- Makoto never thought pushing up glasses would be considered cocky... Makoto huffed, feeling as Haru jumped onto his shoulders- the WaterSpirit placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You’re fine.” Haru inaned, puckering him lips before flicking his lover on the forehead, causing Makoto to whine.

“Fine, fine...” Makoto mumbled- Haru gliding to the floor to stand up straight, crossing his arms in triumph.

“Yay, Mako-chan!” Nagisa cried- grabbing Makoto by the hand and yanking him out the hotel room’s door, Haru near diving into the small bottle strapped to Makoto’s belt- as always. Rei’s wings started to flutter, and the fairy started to fly around the two males, mostly he just hovered over Nagisa’s shoulder- though, his wings glowing a bright purple.

It was a little too late to be out, honestly- this wa when the nightlife on the streets was intense, lanterns lit and everyone went out to eat, or, danced on the streets. Makoto was hesitant- he didn’t like going out at night, he wasn’t a ‘party’ kind of person. He was a stay-in-and-cuddle kind of person. But, sadly- Nagisa was a party kind of person.

Makoto sighed, shivering as the cool night air hit his skin, but it didn’t seem to phase Nagisa. “O-Oh- Mako-chan- Where d’ya wanna go, Mako-chan?!” Nagisa chirped, his wings giving an exited flap and his feathers began to ruffle with excitement, staring out into the orange glow of lanterns, the faint sound of music from some concert off somewhere echoing through the air. “Rei-chan, Where do you wanna go?” Nagisa than said- putting some extra oomf on ‘you’ as he looked at the fairy who fluttered only a few feet away.

“Where do I want to go?” Rei asked, pointing to his chest. Nagisa nodded happily. “Well, Nagisa-kun, I really do not mind where we go.”

“Why don’t we go to that concert? I can hear it! They’ll probably be chocolate for Mako-chan, Mako-chan loves chocolate!” Nagisa took Makoto’s hand, trying to drag the large human from where he stood, glued to the cobblestone street beneath him.

“I-I do love choclate...” Makoto let out a shattered chuckle- man, he really didn’t want to go to a concert. It would be busy- and, he hated crowds. Hated them. He got scared, and anxious... “I really just wanted to check on Iwatobi a-and go back to the hotel?” Makoto asked, a weary smile spreading on his lips.

“Mako-chan is such a party pooper!” Nagisa grunted as he pulled even harder on Makoto’s arm, hanging on the large human’s body. “Lets go! Mako-chaan-!” Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed, flapping his wings to try and get Makoto to move. The human didn’t budge. Nagisa let go, stumbling back whilst panting- “You’ve been with Haru-chan too much! You never talk to anyone anymore, Mako-chan!”

Makoto laughed- “You’re right. I don’t intend on talking to anyone either.” Makoto certainly had a lot of social skills- but, he preferred the quiet. He preferred being in control of a situation. He had spent way too much time on the road, talking to no one accept a socially inept WaterSpirit who hardly even ever talked anyways. That’s the way Makoto preferred it- his brain had taken a beating since his family was slaughtered. “I haven’t even shaved- hell, I need a haircut, see this?” Makoto clutched his ever-growing ponytail with one hand- it wasn’t too long at all, but, Makoto did not like not having short hair. “I don’t look good at all.”

“Well, than why don’t Rei-chan and I go?”

Makoto paused.

“Ah, yes, Nagisa-kun and I could go. We could get to know each other a little more. It would be pleasant.” Rei fluttered his wings a little louder than normal as if to prove his point- he looked pretty cool in the dark, his wings emitted a purple glow that was pretty eye catching.. Makoto couldn’t stop staring. “Nor have I ever been to a concert before- It would be a nice experience.”

Makoto gulped- he had let Nagisa go on his own before.. But, this felt oddly different. Like, Nagisa had a friend now. Before with the whole parent situation Haru and Makoto had found themselves in- Nagisa seemed a little more adult with his new friend. Not to mention- a new friend..! Teammates were always a big deal, and, Rei was someone totally new...

“I uh, I..” Makoto glanced at Nagisa’s big- pleading puppy eyes and winced, “Yeah, sure...” Makoto gulped, forcing on a smile. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for Nagisa it was just.. Nagisa was leaving the nest... “Have fun. Don’t stay out too late.”

“Ah- Thanks Mako-chan-!” Nagisa hugged Makoto tight, surprising the human- “We’ll be careful!” Nagisa started flapping his wings, hovering over the ground, “See ya!”

“Seeya,” Makoto whimpered, waving.

“Good bye, Makoto Sempai.” Rei bowed respectfully in midflight, before the two took off, Nagisa flapping his wings at a calm pace and Rei flitting around him- the purple glow his wings created shone even as Nagisa had disappeared through the darkness of the night sky.

Once Makoto got back into the hotel, he crumpled.

“Makoto,” Haru mumbled, slipping out of the bottle- before wrapping his arms around the large human, “Don’t be a baby. They’ll be fine.”

Makoto sniffled- wiping his eyes and nose pathetically, wrapping his arms around Haru, burying his head into the other man’s shoulder. “I know...”

“Now,” Haru grunted- running his skinny fingers through Makoto’s messy hair- “Why are you crying?”

“Our Nagisa’s all grown up...!”

“He isnt our son, Makoto...”

“But still!”

Haru sighed- planting a small kiss on Makoto’s tepid lips, running the round, smooth curve of his claws over the hallow of Makoto’s cheek. “I know what will make it better-” Haru murmured, Makoto blinked his eyes open, looking up at his lover.

“Wh-What?” Makoto sniffled- and he watch Haru’s lips contort into the smallest smirk known to man.

“You. Me. Bed.”

“Ah.” Makoto smiled dumbly- his eyebrows knitting. Haru blinked.

“Your dick. Up my-”

“I know what you meant, Haru.”

/**/

“Well, this is certainly interesting.”

Nagisa and Rei had found a small table to sit at, Rei simply leaning up against a salt-shaker as a makeshift seat. Lanterns were lit and cast orange shadows upon everything, and people danced along with whatever was playing- but, Nagisa was more focused on the bowl of noodles that he had ordered. He had only been out to a place like this once before, so, the experience was almost entirely new. Not quite, but, it was still pretty cool. And Nagisa was used to eating fruit they found on the road, beer, or fish Haruka caught for dinner. Rei on the other hand held a cherry in his lap- since Nagisa had ordered a little side dish of those just for the little fairy. He really liked them, it seemed...

“Yeah, it’s fun, right?” Nagisa said after swallowing down a bite of his food- “I’ve only been to something like this once before. Makoto and Haru are so anti-social...” Nagisa chuckled quietly, watching as Rei wiped off his face of the red juices that ran down it from the cherry.

“It does make sense, if you think about it,” Rei replied, Nagisa’s attention shifting to the other man, “Haruka is a WaterSpirit after all, and, Makoto is the last of his kind. Or, one of the last, anyhow. Humans are very prejudiced against, remember.”

“Yeah, but, Mako-chan is so well known around here, I don’t know why he’s so afraid of everyone..” Nagisa put on a pout, Rei snorting at his display of such a childish expression.

“He’s probably just conscious of himself. Humans do not display many outstanding qualities.”

“Or maybe he’s just a lame old man.”

“I do beileve Makoto is only in his early twenties. That isn’t at all old.”

“No, he’s twenty six! He’s an old man.”

Rei huffed, raising an eyebrow at Nagisa as the harpy smiled- before he shoved another fork-full of food into his mouth, and Rei bit into the cherry in his lap. Nagisa loved food- especially good food. And these noodles were splendid, Nagisa couldn’t get enough. Good thing he brought more money with him. Anyways, he was planning on bringing back some chocolate dessert for Makoto and some mackerel for Haru. Though those two were party-poopers Nagisa knew it wouldn’t be fair not to bring them back anything... Speaking of the rest of his team...!

“Oh, Rei-chan!” The fairy looked up from the fruit in his lap with Nagisa’s excited exclaim, “Do you think you’ll be coming with us?” Nagisa leaned in, his eyes sparkling with interest, excitement, and curiosity. Rei had to join their team after this, right? Nagisa was really fond of him- he was so cool, and smart, and he just carried this air of confidence with him that Nagisa treasured.

But, Rei’s expression faltered, and so did Nagisa’s.

“I’m not-” Rei took a moment to pause, “I’m not really confident in my justification quite yet.” Nagisa blinked, and Rei’s eyes focused on something else, like- he was ashamed. Nagisa felt his heart shrink a little, and his eyes grew glossy, devoid of excitement. With Rei around he felt more accompanied. Before, Makoto and Haru always had their thing going, and Nagisa was just awkwardly in the middle of them. With Rei, he felt like he was more complete. To have a fourth member of the team...  

“Is that a no?” Nagisa mumbled, his expression softening from grief.

“I’m.. Uh,” Rei stuttered, fighting everything he had to look Nagisa in the eyes- this harpy was really getting to him. Though he was rather loud and annoying, he really was quite caring. Nagisa did save him, after all. Though Rei wanted to join, he just felt so miniscule. Makoto, for a human- was big, and almost immortally strong, Haruka was fierce and deadly and held the grace of the group, and Nagisa was the happy one who kept things moving along- or so it seemed. Rei wouldn’t fit in there. He was literally small in comparison to the three of them. “I do not think so. I’m sorry.”

Nagisa immediately retorted- “But why? Youre so cool, Rei-chan-!” Nagisa’s voice was surprisingly mellow at the moment, versus his normal volume, it was almost heartbreaking.

“I just feel although I do not really fit in well with the whole ‘monster hunter’ title.” Rei shrugged, “I am just a fairy, after all. I’m very small.”

Nagisa frowned at that- and Rei caught the slight irritation that broke through his mellow sadness,  “Well now you’re just being silly.” Nagisa mumbled, taking another bite of his food. He didn’t speak until he swallowed once more- “Don’t be like that, Rei-chan! Size doesn’t matter.”

Rei coughed, blinking as he looked up at the harpy, “Well, in my case- it does.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Well, It keeps me from amounting to anything- I will only slow you three down.”

“Rei-chan! Don’t be like that,” Nagisa poked the fairy’s head, making Rei’s expression crinkle and tighten, “You’re only as big as you want to be.”

“What do you mean?” Rei asked, grabbing Nagisa’s finger and batting it away, his wings buzzing in frustration.

Nagisa chuckled, pulling his hand back, “You’re so smart- and, you even healed Mako-chan back there! That was pretty cool!” Nagisa chirped- “And, even still, if you don’t think you have any outstanding talents, I do! I thought I was nothing when I lived back with my flock of harpies, but, Mako-chan and haru-chan completely changed the way I looked at things!” Rei gaped a little, and Nagisa could only smile, “Being part of a team makes you feel so different, it’s like no one can hurt you.” Nagisa explained softly, feeling even as he got himself worked up with his own words, his stomach feeling a spread of warmth, “Size doesn’t matter when you have people who care about you!”

Rei just stared at the space in front of him- his jaw hanging slightly open so that only the tips of his teeth where visible. Man, this harpy was a sap- but, a touching thing to say, nonetheless... “Nagisa-kun, I suppose you are correct.” Rei mumbled, finally snapping out of the small state of shock to refix his glasses on his face.

“And anyways, you glow, too! Mako-chan is afraid of the dark, he needs a nightlight.”

Rei snorted in amusement- “Really?”

Nagisa smiled sheepishly, “Mhm! Behind all that dragon slaying, Mako-chan’s a big baby. Don’t tell him I told you that.” Nagisa winked at Rei- and Rei could only wink back.

“I won’t.” Rei smiled- feeling an odd sense of warmth curl up in his stomach.

Nagisa and Rei shared a short period of silence- Nagisa ordering another plate of noodles, and some chocolate truffles and mackerel to go.

On the fly back to the hotel room- when Nagisa swore he could reach out and touch the stars, his golden wings curling up and skimming the chilly night air, he followed the small glow of Rei’s wings as the fairy curved circles around him.

“I will join your team- Nagisa-kun,” Rei had said, and, Nagisa almost fell from the sky he was so excited. A loud ‘yes!’ left his lips, and his fists cut through the air as he forced them upwards. “I suppose it will assist in my studies, as well.” Rei mumbled with a smile- and cherished every excited laugh and shout that left the overjoyed harpy’s lips on the way back.

Yes, this was okay. Rei could get used to that.

/**/

“It’s beautiful, aint it?” Makoto laughed with a soft smile- looking out onto the horizon of the night sky- filled with mixes of blue and dashed with purple, the casts of light fluffy like the backs of hedonistic sheep upon which a golden glow of stars melts. The stars like a thousand rhinestones glistening for the eyes of those whom had earned its beauty. Haru could only nod- glancing over Makoto’s back as he watched the stars reflect over his lover’s green eyes, petting the soft fur of the horse beneath him as she snorted with impatience- as, Iwatobi could not see colors, and she couldn’t experience the sky like the three- no, four monster hunter’s could.

“Wowee-” Nagisa hummed, standing next to Iwatobi, watching as the fairy who stood, perched on his shoulder, his eyes lighting up as Nagisa’s always did. The open night sky was something beautiful, never did it get this way around the city. Here, it was free- the colors roaming throughout the sky and not washed out by the light of a lantern nor smoke of a kitchen. “Pretty, ain't it, Rei-chan?”

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Rei mumbled- his lips hardly even able to form words, he had never seen anything that compared to the glow of this night. Maybe he had just never allowed himself to see it.

“Well-” Makoto mumbled, tugging slightly on Iwatobi reins to get the horse to turn- “Time we get going, huh?” Makoto smiled at their new teammates shocked expression- before the fairy snapped out of it, nodding perfusoley.

“I’m ready!” Rei near yelled- his figure stiffening out, as Makoto and Nagisa just chuckled. Somewhat out of amusement, and somewhat out of pure happiness.

Makoto let out a small yell to signal to Iwatobi it was time to go- and with a snort, the horse took off, her hooves pounding against the dirt as they rode beneath the stars- Nagisa’s wingbeats becoming apparent- Makoto looking up to see the harpy’s wings extended outwards, following them closely while still cherishing the sky with his new friend. With their new friend.

Rei made circles around Nagisa- his four wings only existing as a blur as he easily cut through the air, following Nagisa as the four men rode over the countryside, his wings glowing a light purple as always- a smile finding his lips. This new experience made the fairy fill with confidence- he had been a lone traveler all his life, but the smile of the harpy who’s wingbeats filled the air around them had changed mostly all of that. He had never felt so appreciated in all his life- and, it felt pretty good.

Makoto could feel as Haru clutched at him as normal.

But, Haru always loved looking at the sky. Watching it from over Makoto’s shoulder- appreciating its vastness, but today he wasn’t. Though their was the happiness of having a new teammate, something lurked. Like when Nagisa joined them, something else filled up Haru’s being, like he was doing something wrong. The punishment swaying just behind that empty vastness of the sky. Haru buried his head in Makoto’s shoulder.

“Haru-” Haruka heard Makoto mumble over the sound of solid hoofbeats, “What’s wrong?”

Haru sighed- giving Makoto’s body a small squeeze, signaling he did not want to talk right now. And Makoto let him be silent. “Alright, Haru, that’s okay.” He could hear the smile in Makoto’s voice, “I love you.”

Usually the sky was vast- it’s purples and blues reminding Haru he wasn’t alone, that he had a family- the sky letting him know he was free. That he rode across the world with no one stopping him. But, the sky that normally comforted him wasn’t tonight. He felt like it was watching him- encasing him, trapping him under it’s millions of stars and eyes that lurked just beyond its horizon.

That the family he surrounded himself with he wasn’t supposed to have. That someone- bigger than him was angry. That something was angry. And with another member, it’s anger grew bigger.

All Haruka could do was bury his head in Makoto’s shoulder and ignore the compression in his brain.

Like A vast predatory blanket is trying to nip at him through locked doors and window frames, masking itself in stars and swirls of blue. Hiding behind everything that Haru adorned.

//END OF INTRODUCTION//

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah rushed chapter
> 
> but guess what this dumb ass prologue is finished yay  
> now i get to write the actual story woohoo
> 
> and rin and sou -sorta- next chapter hell yeah
> 
> WeLp thanks for all the support on this stupid thing! Comments and kudos are highly valued I love all of you *smoochie* the storyline is about to go down so I hope y'all stay with me  
> btw i love comments *wink wonk*  
> Thanks for all the lovin'~

**Author's Note:**

> yeah thats it
> 
> last half is really bad i'm sUPer bad at writing fighting scenes, and once I get the urge to finish my writers block kicks in.  
> It should be another month until I post the next one, as these things are hella long. At least for me they are. Nagisa's joining the gay party next \\\\(.u.)// 
> 
> If you somehow managed to make it this far- thank you sososososo much! <3 I love u  
> Comments and kudos really help me get works done and I really, really appreciate them! I love you even more if you comment and stuff <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
